A Turner's Pirate Story: The True POTC story
by SarahBeara-Classof'05
Summary: After seeing her father brutally murdered by Barbossa and her brother William get shot in the shoulder and thrown overboard, Samantha Anne Turner is determined to uncover her past and bring her family and one true love (Jack Sparrow) back together...
1. Chapter One: Goodnight Samantha Anne

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl  
  
Directed by: Gore Verbinski  
  
Screen Play By: Terry Rossio and Ted Elliott  
  
(Some of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (the motion picture) dialogue is used in this story. Some of the phrases have been changed for purposes of the copyright to Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot's  
Screen Play and Script.)  
  
Chapter Book/Story Created by: Sarah E. Blanck  
  
This story is the property of Sarah Elizabeth Blanck and Disney Inc. and  
Company. The screenplay was originally written by Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot. If you steal from this story without permission, charges can and  
possibly will be pressed. Please do not take any content without  
permission!  
© 2003 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Jerry Bruckheimer, Inc.  
© Copyright 2003  
All Rights Reserved  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or would like to contact the author  
please e-mail:  
The Author: Sarah E. Blanck  
  
Chapter One: Goodnight Samantha Anne.  
  
As the sun faded into the distant friend known as the sky, Sam's russet auburn locks glistened as they flew behind her sun kissed neck. She closed her eyes as thoughts and dreams of better days than those just spent with her brother on a ship far off at sea, drifted through her imaginative mind. Samantha was always the adventurous type. She was full of spirit, just as her mother, Josephine Samantha-Anne. Sadly, she had died 2 years after giving birth to her two lovely children, William Bill and Samantha Anne Turner. Their father Will Turner, and his brother and sister in-law; Aunt and Uncle (to Will and Sam); Jillian and Woodrow Turner was all that was left of the direct blood line of the Turner family. Samantha and William, both being 13 years of age, were hardly ever separated. They did everything together; shared stories of gliding across the seas with pirates, and allocating conversations with their older friend, Jack Ronald Sparrow. He was a good farm boy, bursting of fortitude and temptation to reach the open horizon and take the seas as his home. Though he was only 17 at the time he was apprenticed to Mr. Turner. He knew one day that he would be out on his own, captaining his own ship. He had no idea that that would be coming all too soon.  
  
In the farm estate owned by the Turner's, off the coast of Mexico City in Ensanada, are held to be many memories that were once lost but are now recovered and found. So the story goes, that young Jack, being the farm boy of this place, fell in love with Sam the day she was born. When he looked into her gorgeous eyes the day she came into the world, Mr. Turner appointed him his right hand man as well as the husband who would wed his daughter someday. Of course, Mr. Turner would be a part of said wooing. One day when the sun was still young and little 10 year old Sam was out wondering in the farm; Jack caught a glimpse of her dancing with a tip-toed glide across the dusty farm grounds and around the hay stacks. Samantha turned around and noticed his light smirk and alleged:  
  
"Hello farm boy. What brings you here?" She slowly ambled over to his curious gaze.  
  
"I saw you dancing." He explained. "I thought maybe you were an angel sent from Heaven come to take me home." Jack began to day dream.  
  
Samantha smiled. "You know nothing of Angels, Jack!" she giggled.  
  
"Yes I do!" He insisted as his curious gaze turned into a look of compassion while his deep chestnut colored eyes darted like fire. "The day I looked into your eyes was the day that I knew they existed." Samantha climbed onto the hay stack he sat upon and gawked fiercely back at him. "You are too young to talk of such things, Jack!" Samantha scolded not understanding her own thoughts. "You are but only 14! I am only 10! You do not see me prancing around talking of unspoken Angels!" Jack leaned all of his weight forward and put his face directly in front of hers. He gazed into her faultless hazel eyes and replied:  
  
"But I have seen them, and they have been spoken of, Miss Turner!" Then he jumped out the small farm house window and went back to his daily chores.  
  
Samantha watched him run to the cow fence as her hair blew with the wind. She wondered what he had meant. He had never seen any Angels, and she knew that for a fact, because she would've been the first to know. "What is wrong with that boy?" she pondered allowed, lost in her own thoughts and concerns.  
  
Suddenly she felt a small piece of hay tickle her head, but how'd it get there? She gazed above her and saw her nosey brother smiling at the top of the stack. He had mischievously thrown a piece atop her ginger tresses.  
  
"What are you up to lil' sis?" She glared at him and reminded him that she was in fact 5 minutes older than he. "Yeah sure, you may think whatever you want to, whatever floats your boat, Sam." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"May I also remind you that it is incredibly impolite to eves drop on one's conversation, William?" Samantha scolded. He smirked once again and glided down to the hay stack she sat upon.  
  
"I wasn't eves dropping! I just happened to hear what you two were saying. I had fallen asleep up there and then came you prancing and dancing around! And then came Jack! You two woke me up with your quarreling!" Samantha threw a handful of hay in her brother's tanned face his brown eyes tightly closed so not to get dirt in them.  
  
"We were NOT quarreling, we were talking, and you know it!" William toppled down the stack of hay and looked back up at her.  
  
"Listen, Father is calling us for dinner, he says it's important. So I suggest if you don't want to be in trouble like yesterday, then you should show up this time." Samantha jumped down with a holler:  
  
"It was not my fault that you locked me in the pig pen so I couldn't get out William!" William giggled as he darted out the door. Samantha quickly ran after him.  
  
It was at dinner that their father, one of the highest thought of men in all of Ensanada, a "patron" they called 'em those days; Next to Governor Swann he was the uppermost held man; was to tell them of his voyage he had planned across the Caribbean.  
  
"A voyage, Pa-pa?" Samantha asked in awe. Her imagination was going crazy! Hundreds of rapid thoughts about what was to come were floating through her creative mentality.  
  
"That's right my dear, a real voyage, in a ship across the extended swift ocean!" He explained before shoving a fork full of his meal of mashed potatoes in gravy and turkey with stuffing into his mouth. Samantha was so overwhelmed with excitement that she could not eat her dinner. She scooted her plate up in front of her and waited for William to do the same, but he kept shoveling the delicious feast into his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" he asked with his mouth full. Samantha gave him a disgusted look and turned her head. "I'll take that as a no." countered William as he grabbed for her plate across the table. Mr. Turner laughed at his children.  
  
"A little bewildered are we sweet pea?" He asked his gleaming daughter.  
  
"Yes Pa-pa, just a bit. What are we going to do on said voyage?" she curiously inquired.  
  
Jack slowly walked in as not to make a huge racket. He tip-toed past the immense dining hall, but Mr. Turner noticed him leisurely prancing by.  
  
"Come now Mr. Sparrow!" he called after him. "Come join the family fur dinner, you are always welcome at our table! When have you ever thought otherwise, Son?" Jack peeked into the room, and slowly made his way in. "There's always a place for you at this table, Jack! You should know that."  
  
"Oh, I do know, sir. It's just I was out doing my chores. I was on my way to clean up before coming in. I didn't want to wreck your nice meal." He quickly retorted with no hesitation.  
  
"Well then, go wash up and then please come listen to what I have to say! It includes you. After all you are my apprentice, boy! Oh, what I do, I know you shall do well someday!" With that Jack nodded and headed for the wash room. When he returned he took his place at the table next to William.  
  
"Three years from now, children, you shall be a witness to the greatest pirate voyage of all time."  
  
"PIRATES???" Sam exclaimed! "But father, they are wretched creatures. You've said so yourself."  
  
"Why, Sam, for a young girl as yerself, you have such a large mouth full of words!" Her father laughed in amusement. "Yes, pirates me love! A whole fleet of 'em. However, you mustn't speak of this to any of your friends, Darlin', for in fear of your father's health. If Governor Swann or Captain Norrington were to hear of this, we would be greatly harmed!" William perked up a bit. He knew that going against the law was not the polite thing to do, and he wondered since it was so terribly wrong, why was his father not abiding by it?  
  
"Father," he began. "If Governor Swann cannot know of it, if we are not allowed to speak of it, why are we even doing such?" Mr. Turner cocked his head and put down his fork, wondering how he was to answer the question.  
  
"Back in my day, William, I was known as Bootstrap Bill. I was the greatest pirate of them all and I have the brand to prove it!" He pulled up his cotton sleeve and revealed to them a "P" branded into his right arm. Samantha gasped in amazement. How could her father have kept this from her all of these years?  
  
"I met your mother at a place known as Tortuga, one of the roughest places in all of the Caribbean. She was a maid, related to the bar tender, a good old friend of mine named Barbossa. 'Tis her cousin. For several years before you two came about, we sailed the seas searching for treasure, and yet just today he sent me a telegram of a voyage we cannot refuse! The Black Pearl, being the fastest ship in all these waters, was the ship I used to Captain.and this lad here." He continued while pointing at Jack. "Was just three years old then, a year before you children were born. Young Jack here became me apprentice, he too is to learn how to be a pirate like me self! William, you are a bit too young, but when you grow old enough you shall too!"  
  
"Pa-pa, if you were a pirate, why are you not one now? Why did you leave something you loved so much?" Samantha questioned.  
  
"It was a hard time for your mother and me, being on the sea all the time. We knew it was time to take a rest. So, we sailed to Ensanada, here my family had a good name, splendid friends to the Governor. Just about the same time you were born, his wife gave birth to Miss Elizabeth, and we have been good friends since. Now we are here in this large estate, and I am ready to go back into those waters. There is an old treasure that we must get to, hidden in a place called Isle de Muerta. The very Aztec gold from Cortez himself is hidden within! They say that there is a curse holding it there. We are going to find out! And my children, you will be coming with me! Now, there will be no buts about it. If you will not eat now darling, Sam, it is time for you to get to bed! CAROLYN!" He called for the maid.  
  
"You called my Lord?" She peeked her head in through the large doorway.  
  
"Yes, please fluff Samantha's pillows and get her night gown out, as it is her time for bed. I will be up in a bit to tuck her in! Go on Sam."  
  
Samantha got up from the table and walked out the door with Carolyn. She turned around and softly whispered: "Goodnight Pa-pa, I love you."  
  
Mr. Turner smiled and replied: "I love you too, Darling! Now go to bed, I will be up in a bit!" He winked as she finally left.  
  
Sam tucked her head into her pillow and sighed. Her window faced the dancing stars that winked ever so gently in the midnight sky. She softly lifted her head and gazed out the pane, remembering what her mother once told her at age two; "Look at the stars Sam, see how they shine? When I die, I'll be up there waving and smiling at you, you can always remember that. So when you see them wink, wink back. And when you see a shooting star, make a wish, for it shall come true with my blessing!" Samantha smiled at such a wonderful thought. Then came a light tap on her door, it creaked open and the tender glow of her father's warm face peeked in.  
  
"Princess, you must rest your head down on yer pillow for it is way past yer bed time." He gently paced in and sat next to her atop her soft feather comforter. "What are you thinking about, Love?" He asked while gently stroking her head.  
  
"Pa-pa, Mother is in Heaven, right? Even if she was a pirate?! William has told me horrible stories about where pirates go after death. He said they go to a never ending Hell full of fiery pits of sulfur and Demons parading around with sticks poking at you until you rot!" With that Mr. Turner gasped at his daughter and covered her ears! She smiled at him and replied: "Yes Pa-pa, I know. Be careful little ears what you hear, but he is my brother!"  
  
"And brothers do not lie? Now, Sam. You know better than to believe everything you hear!" He soothingly scolded.  
  
"But Pa-pa, I didn't believe him. That's why I asked you!" Mr. Turner smiled and kissed his daughter upon her forehead.  
  
"It's getting late, Love. Get some rest. Tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you!" Mr. Turner turned out the glowing lamps on the sides of her bed as he left the room. He gave her one last fatherly glance before leaving for William's room to tuck him in. Samantha laid her head back down upon her plumed pillow and gazed out the window once more.  
  
When she noticed a star had winked, she winked back. She looked harder to see if she might notice a shooting star, but none had come that night. She wanted to make the biggest wish she could. Samantha wanted to be a pirate's maiden just like her mother. She was aware her heart had been set for that long ago, but now that she knew her mother was one, she yearned for just that position more than ever.  
  
Samantha felt an overwhelming peace and serenity as she listened for each clash of the coastal waves right outside her veranda. She loved keeping the window open, so she could smell the sweet salty aroma of the crashing ocean waves, and feel the soft breeze brush against her cheeks as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Yet, unexpectedly she heard an unfamiliar creaking noise coming from outside. Could it be that one of the pirates her father spoke of was angry at him and had come to take revenge? Sam jumped up out of her covers and jotted towards the window to close it, only to notice it was just Jack who was climbing up the banister to come see her.  
  
"Farm boy!" She harshly whispered after him. "What are you doing at this time of night on the side of my balcony? Didn't you think in the least that it was dangerous? Come inside quick before you get hurt!" Samantha reached down to him and helped him climb all the way up the terrace. When he had reached the top he gazed into her eyes once more, still clinging to her warm hand. "Farm boy, please don't look at me in that manner. It gives me the creeps!" Samantha released her hand from his and walked back over to her bed. "You should return to your sleeping quarters where you won't get into any trouble! If Father catches you in here, he will be terribly angry!" Sam perked up from her pillow and gazed at him curiously. "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"First of all, Miss Turner, me name is not 'Farm Boy'! It's Jack! Second of all, I came to serenade you to sleep." He stepped a bit closer to her bed.  
  
"Serenade me? Why would you ever do such a stupid thing?" Then Samantha perked up a bit more and placed her head upon her hands in daze. "What shall you serenade me with?"  
  
"A song about angels!" Jack quietly replied.  
  
Samantha shook her head and remembered what they had discussed earlier. "A song about angels?! Oh, Jack I really must protest! Have you forgotten what I told you earlier? Please do not speak of the unspoken. Sure the Bible must say some things here and there about such, but they do not belong on earth. There have not been and will not be any angels on earth! Now unless you have something else to suggest, then please leave I have to get my rest!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Well at least you admit that they are not unspoken of, Love! I do pardon the fact that you are contradicting yourself. You say they are unspoken of, yet you mention that they have been spoken of in the Bible, and yet I have mentioned them before as well! You tell me not to speak of the unspoken when they have already been spoken of! You see here, I am 4 years older than you. Do you truly believe that a 10 year old like yourself is in the least bit smarter than I?" He dotingly teased.  
  
Samantha got out of bed in anger. "Do not speak to me in that manner. My father is one of the highest thought of men. He is rich beyond reason, and he was kind enough to take you in! If you wish to stay here then don't raise your voice at me, Farm boy! Now I must get my rest, and no I do not think that I am smarter than you! I am aware of our age difference, and I am glad you are too! Now." Samantha pushed him out the door way. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow!" She slammed the door shut and returned to her snug bed.  
  
Three years had quickly passed, and both Samantha and Young William were now 13 years of age, ready to sail the great Caribbean with their father. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Woodrow were on their way as well. However the ship they boarded was not the Black Pearl, for if they were caught in such a ship near the shores of their own home, they would be in a great deal of trouble. They were in a fine ship donated by Governor Swann, who thought that it was just a quick trip to the near by lands of Tijuana. It wasn't in the least that Governor Swann was a gullible man. It was merely that Mr. Turner was a great convincer.  
  
Throughout the years they spent preparing for their voyage. Both Samantha and William developed a close relationship as they grew up together. Young William was mounting up to be a very handsome man. Even at the age of 13 he had his eye set on a very special lady, Elizabeth Swann. Yes, the Governor's daughter indeed. Her and Samantha had grown very close as well, they were the best of friends, and yet Sam was not allowed to even speak of the voyage she was about to begin. Samantha had grown up into a lovely young lady. In three years she had gone from pretty little girl into a beautiful modest young woman.  
  
During those past years of maturing, Mr. Jack Sparrow had gone away to a superior school, well paid for by Mr. Turner. He felt it was best that Jack get an education before he came with them to the great outdoors and salty bliss known as the ocean. They were boarding the ship, when the young lad charged down the hill in a hurry so that he would not miss his golden opportunity. Now being 17 years of age, Jack Sparrow was ready to court any woman he wanted. Yet, still after all those years, he had his eyes set on Sam. You'd think the lad would've been tired of her. But oh, he wasn't.  
  
Samantha was upstairs in her living quarters grabbing her last bit of necessities when Jack boarded. She ran out with a small handbag in one hand and an open parasol in the other. Now, Jack had not seen her appearance in 3 years timing. He was anxious to see her beauty overflow, and that it did. Casting a shadow upon her face Sam lifted the parasol over her head so that the sun would not fade her blushed cheeks. Jack was then unable to gaze into her eyes as he always used to. Samantha lifted her dress as she walked up the plank and onto the wooden surface of a new world. While doing so, William dashed past her from behind and quickly ran up to their father, now continuing his Chief-hood as "Captain Bootstrap Bill", who was at the head of the ship, as any skipper would be. Samantha lowered her parasol and smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh, Father. You look ever so handsome! I can see why Mother loved you so much!" She let out a smile and lifted her dress once more as she proceeded towards him. Jack had finally caught a glimpse of her warm glow and could not help but grab her arm. Samantha turned around in panic and kindly perceived that it was only Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, why it has been 3 years since I saw you last. Being 17 years of age you do look rather." She paused for a moment. "Fine!" Sam let out a tacky smile, for it was all she had left in tolerance for the boy, and tried to continue towards her father.  
  
"Fine?!" Jack detested. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Turner?"  
  
Samantha turned around and smirked. "I'm choosing my words wisely Mr. Sparrow! I am but only 13 years of age you know! I wouldn't want anyone to get offended, me being a little girl! Why, I am NOT as smart as you, or have you forgotten?!" She leered once more and finally walked towards her father.  
  
"Fine am I?! What?! I'm not good enough for the lass.well she is after all only 13 and I 17. I could pick any lass besides her! And that's what I intend to do. Sure I've loved her since the day she was born, but it's been driving me crazy all of these years. A man must have his options! I shall find someone else; oh mark my words Miss Turner!" He proclaimed under his breath.  
  
The day soon flowed into night as the ship glided across the shadowy sea, and brusquely after they set out for their voyage they reached the shores of Tortuga.  
  
"Now, mind urselves me children! There be many pirates about in these here parts!" Bootstrap reminded his little ones.  
  
"Pa-pa must I come meet Barbossa with you? Can't I stay in the ship where it is safe?" Samantha insisted.  
  
"No 'tis not safe to be all alone on a ship. In fact it is bad luck, Love! If anything, you can have Jack stay with you, if you must. But be rememberin' we are leaving this ship and going onto the Black Pearl, me old ship!" He turned to walk away but Sam, unwilling to leave, grabbed him by the arm. "Sam, really now! What is the meaning of this?! Will you stay or shall you come?"  
  
"Pa-pa I don't want to go, but I protest being alone with such a foul boy as Mr. Sparrow!"  
  
"But, Jack is a good boy!" Mr. Turner gasped. "Why would you be sayin' such a thing, Princess? Now, if you are going to come then come, but if not you will stay here with Jack! Is that understood?" He looked his daughter straight in the eye and nodded before he left.  
  
Samantha despondently let go of her father's arm. She looked down at the ground then back up at Jack, whose eyes were wide with wonder, darting around the dark neighborhood walls like a hawk scavenging for its prey. "Mr. Sparrow." she began; he did not respond or look at her. "Jack?!" she continued. "Listen, I know that you would rather be with Father, but as he had said, it's bad luck to be alone and dangerous for that matter. So will you come help me gather my things so we may head for the Black Pearl when Father and the others arrive?" He kept his view on the new world he was in. "MR. SPARROW!?" Jack finally came back to reality and realized what he had to do. He was stuck alone with Samantha.  
  
"Oh yes, of course it's bad luck to be all alone. So I guess while we search this place you and I will be together!" He finally responded. Samantha shot him a malicious glance, realizing what he had meant.  
  
"NO we are NOT going anywhere!" Sam disputed "We're supposed to stay put! I refuse to leave this spot! Now you are going to help me gather my things so when they arrive we will be able to board the Black Pearl immediately." Jack rolled his eyes and began to look around to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Well then, Miss Turner." He gazed back at her with a mischievous smirk. "I suppose you'll be left alone here!"  
  
Samantha gasped in fury. "Oh no you don't! Are you really telling me that you are going to disobey my father's command to stay here?" She charged after and grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at her straight in the eye as her father would. "Now, Sam, do you always do what your father tells you to?" Samantha thought about it for a moment and then realized she didn't always follow through with his orders, she regretfully shook her head and released her firm clasp. "Ah-ha, so why stop now?! If you come with me, I will make sure that no harm comes to you! You must trust me on this one!" Jack reached out for her hand. Samantha gazed away for a moment and finally looked back at him.  
  
"Oh how I am going to regret this!" She untied her hat, threw it back on the ship and took his hand. He pulled her along as they began to explore on their own.  
  
Samantha felt so out of place. She seemed so proper compared to the girls who appeared to be in nothing but tight-fitted corsets or at least gowns that resembled them. It looked as though they had painted their faces with layers of powder and coloring. They all glared and sneered at the sight of Samantha, but as Jack walked by they batted their eyes and puckered their lips in a flirtatious manner.  
  
Soon enough, they came across a bar known as "Gibb's Place". Samantha grasped tighter as they arrived. There were several intoxicated men lynching all over the domicile. Some were helplessly asleep all about the dusty ground. Others were wide awake with their mouths extended underneath a barrel of beer inhaling each drop. Samantha's eyes widened when she set eyes upon her first real pirate.  
  
A tall man with a large black hat, which housed a feather in the middle, hanging off the right side, carried a sharp bladed sword with him through his massive ashen buckle, and he wore a sterling silver skull ring. He glared at the children with a cold scoff, and bit by bit made his way towards them. When he came into the light, Sam gasped at his horrid display. His ear had one piercing, a hoop of gold, she was surprised not to see one stuck up in his nose. His hair was as platinum as the moon. It was wavy and grew all the way down to his shoulders and even around his face, he had a beard. His chrome pupils held eyes of cobalt, which were full of fury and escapade, and his teeth looked as though they had never been cleaned. They were the most revolting color of tangerine, their vulgar emergence made Sam want to heave. She looked away and tucked her head into Jack's shoulder, grasping his hand rather tight.  
  
"What are you two doing in a place like this? Why this be no situate for them ladies of your kind, Miss Turner!" He sneered once more while letting out a slight cackle. Sam gasped at him staggered to see that he knew who she was. She never once had been there before, how could he have known such a thing? "Yes that's right, Samantha, I know who you be. You be one of Bootstrap Bill's younglings! Tell me, where be your father at a time like this? I've been waiting for him!" He moved a bit closer and Sam pulled Jack back with her only to stumble over a drunken man beneath them. Once again the horrid man let out wicked laughter. "Do not fear, for it is I, Barbossa, surely you have heard of me from your father. 'Tis nothing to trip over Mr. Gibbs about!"  
  
Mr. Gibbs lifted his head from where he laid and noticed the two young ones who had stumbled over him. "Oh hello, children! You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. I am Mr. Gibbs, I run this place pretty much so. Your father is a well known man you know! Let's see, you must be.why you be the spitting image of Cannon Bird Sparrow himself, you be his son.Jack Sparrow!" he pointed to Jack, smiled and then gazed at Sam. "Ah, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen since the day you were born, Samantha Anne! Oh I would've been there every step of the way fur ya, 'cept I had to return to Tortuga to make sure everythin' was goin' well!" He helped them up as he got up himself and smiled at the sight of them two together. "Oh, don't you two make the most charming couple!"  
  
"Oh really now," Samantha griped. "We are not together! Whatever made you think such a naive assumption, Mr. Gibbs?! We are just walking around, going on an adventure of our own! I protested to go, but it was Mr. Sparrow here who made me come along!" Jack giggled at the thought of being Samantha's husband and as Sam shot him a glare he gazed back at her with compassion, making sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Well she does speak! I was afraid she was a mute!" Mr. Barbossa snickered. Samantha glared at him. "Oh and she has the evil eye, just as her father. Well I can see the resemblance quiet well!" Mr. Gibbs laughed along with him this time. "Tell me little one, where be your brother? Is he out with yer father?" Jack finally decided to open his mouth and speak for a change.  
  
"He is out and about with Captain Turner. He shall return with such!" Mr. Gibbs gave a look to Barbossa and smiled.  
  
"Why, Mr. Sparrow, you do have a tongue as well! It is good to hear, for you will be a great pirate someday. The young apprentice to Captain Bootstrap Bill!" He declared.  
  
Samantha shushed Mr. Gibbs. "Do not speak of such things as pirates around us! If Governor Swann is to find out where we are or what we are about to do, we surely will be hanged as any pirate would be!" Again Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa shared a giggle.  
  
"'Tis not important around these parts, Love. It's safe to say such things! You do not see any Governor around these parts. Why he is back yonder fur miles!" Barbossa countered.  
  
"Yes, indeed he is, but what if his soldiers are around, what if one of his fellow musketeers just happens to pounce out and we are caught.what if." Samantha began to ramble on. Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs allocated laughter amused once again by Sam's odd perspectives.  
  
"My do we have a big imagination! You have no need to worry, Sam! You will be safe! No one is to get hurt!" Mr. Gibbs tried his best to calm her. "Come now, inside until your father gets here. I wouldn't want you two to be running around not knowing what you are getting yer self into! I would say the best bet for you two would be you'd die sooner than you think if you continue on! They be rough people those dogs out there! Come on now.Let's go on inside. I'll scrounge up a couple of co-cos for ya two!" Mr. Gibbs gently pushed them inside the bar. Mr. Barbossa silently trailed him like a spider gliding down its web.  
  
When inside, Samantha clang onto Jack once more, though he did not have a sword or any weapon of that sort, she knew that he'd always protect her. The light was dim, with modest oil lamps on the walls here and there. Some of the same women Sam had seen outside had either stalked them or just strongly resembled their skankish style. They were dancing around in hoop skirts, pulling them up and down, showing off their fish net tights. In the corner was a piano that was being played by a woman wearing a show-girl dress, it was the basic style, the black top with two pink strips on either side and a fluffy skirt to match, with a pink feather in her hair sticking almost 10 ft. high in the air, or so it seemed. Suddenly, a familiar voice called from behind them.  
  
"Why, Barbossa old buddy, you've found my scheming daughter and her handsome side-kick Jack Sparrow!" They turned around to see Mr. Turner with William, Aunt Jillian, Uncle Woodrow, and the rest of the crew trailing behind them. "Now Sam," he began in a disappointed tone. "I thought you were going to stay at the ship! I went back to maybe persuade you to come, but you had already trailed off and left your hat behind!" He handed Samantha her flowery laced up hat and gave her a stern gaze. "'Tis impolite to disobey, especially when yer father is a Captain! I do have other things to worry about than just you, Love!" Samantha looked away saddened by what she had done.  
  
"It was my fault she ran off, Captain Bootstrap!" Jack stepped forward, releasing himself from Sam's fixed grip. "I persuaded her to come with me! I wanted to explore, this being my first time to Tortuga and all." He confessed.  
  
"Oh Jack, you are so deprived of the imagination, boy!" Mr. Turner replied with a slight chuckle. "This be, about yer third time to Tortuga. When you was just a young lad, yer father, me good friend and great pirate, Jonathan "Cannon Bird" Sparrow, traveled with me. That is until he died of cholera, a sad death it was! But nevertheless he wanted me to take you in since yer mother passed away right after yer birth and all, and that I did. So, you roamed these here shores with me upon several times I should say!" Jack tried to remember the visions of what Bootstrap had just told to him, but he did not have an ounce of that memory left. All he knew was he had a passion for piracy as his father before him.  
  
"I know not of all these stories you tell!" He consented. "I was only a babe then! I am seventeen now! I would not remember such!" He concluded.  
  
"Well." Samantha began to chime in. "I remember some things my mother told to me when I was two, just before she passed away! Maybe it is possible for you to remember some of the things.Look back for the possessions you hold dear in your heart. That is how I remember what Mother once said.Then again.What do I know? I'm not as smart as you, remember Mr. Sparrow!" She stared at him while fixing her hat on, and then turned away. Jack shrugged and became silent from then on.  
  
Mr. Gibbs came whistling over with the children's hot-chocolates he promised. Gibbs handed them to Jack and Sam, and as he gazed back up he gasped to see his old friend Bootstrap Bill before him.  
  
"Oh, well I'll-be a rabbits tail! If it isn't Bootstrap Bill in the flesh!" He chaffed. "Well, come now, grab a table, we'll talk! I'll find a place for these young ones to catch a few Zs!"  
  
A few minutes later the children were upstairs, huddled together to keep warm while slowly drifting off to sleep. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Woodrow were having a good time with a few old friends in the far left corner of the bar in the upstairs lounge. The others were downstairs having a cheery old time, drinking up their beer and rum discussing the details for their expedition.  
  
"So, Bootstrap, you old scum! What are we to do next? I say first order of business, we must get rid of Samantha. I state we should send her back home to be with her friends. She will have a much better time there! And besides, all women bring bad luck when entering pirate ships as the Black Pearl!"  
  
"Agreed," chimed in Gibbs. "I have had too many experiences where women screw everything up. It is best that the young Lass go back home with her Aunt! Her Uncle may stay!" Mr. Turner gave a defiant stare between the two of them.  
  
"I will not leave my only daughter behind or her aunt for that matter. Why, Samantha is my pride and joy and I shall not leave her behind on such a voyage. She will NOT bring bad luck. Turners only bring about good luck, never bad! Why, it was me wife that saved both yer lives before! Have you forgotten?" He reminded them while giving a stern gaze.  
  
"Well.yes.I suppose that is true. But young ladies such as Sam, how are we to know she will not grow to turn her back on us? She is young after all, once she sees the foul things we do, why the poor girl will be scared out of her wits. She'll think of us somethin' crazy and want to go home. She would do anything in her power to make sure that the voyage be stopped!" Barbossa guaranteed. Mr. Turner let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"She is just a little girl, but of only 13 years. I assure you she does not have much power, especially not over her father, who happens to be the captain of the ship. She cannot and will not do anything to harm this expedition. I assure you once again! If anything she will be of great help indeed!" He took a swig from his jug of beer then continued. "If she is anything like her mother, she will save the day with her adventurous spirit and imagination. If she is anything like me, she will help captain the ship and do her best to maintain orders and follow through. She is nothing of the sort like you, Barbossa. She shall obey the rules when she is given them. She will not bend or twist them as you have done before. And Mr. Gibbs, she is nothing of the sort like you.She will not lead us to the damned as you have before! We were almost goners if it wasn't for me good wife! Who, by the way, has the same name as me daughter. She shall do fine! Now on to the next business! We shall not discuss this any further!" He sat his large jug of beer down and gazed back and forth at Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa. "What say you Barbossa?" Turner concluded, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Do we have a crew?" Barbossa jeered.  
  
"I have conjured up a few friends, they be sitting over there yonder!" Mr. Turner pointed to a table over by the piano in the far corner of the room. "It is not a lot but it should do until we find more! Mr. Gibbs, how you be in that department? I bet you full well you've done much better than I!" He pointed the attention towards Gibbs.  
  
"Yes of course, you know I'd never let you down! I've got about twenty scoundrels here in this bar that be willing to risk them lives for such a treasure! Should I be gettin' them, Captain?" Gibbs beamed.  
  
"Yes, please do. We need as much as we can get!" Mr. Turner instructed. With that, Mr. Gibbs got up and yelled at the top of his lungs:  
  
"YOU SCUMS AND SCOUNDRELS I HAVE NATTERED WITH! COME FORWARD AND ACCEPT YER VOYAGE FOR YONDER BETTER THINGS ME LADS!" Mr. Gibbs sat back down in his seat, and at least 20 or 30 people surrounded his table. He gave an innocent smirk to Turner and articulated: "that be enough fur ya, Capin'?"  
  
"I do not see why we cannot be down there with Father too!" complained William. "It is our right as his very children to be there with him! We are after all, practically grown up!" He pranced from wall to wall in rage like a tiger in a dead bolted cage.  
  
"Oh pipe down, Will! We'll get our chance! Just wait for the opportune moment! When Father is situated he will call for us! But please for now, just sit down! You are making the room even colder with your cynical bickering!" Samantha shivered, huddled up in a little corner in the unpleasant rigid room they were trapped in. The window was wedged open so it could not fasten shut. It was the only room where there weren't any inebriated men lodging, therefore it was the single room possible for the children to stay in for the night, until things were situated with the crew members. "Oh, that wretched window! Blast it!" Samantha cried. "Oh, why couldn't Mr. Gibbs find a more suitable room? Oh what am I saying, this is after all a bar! There are no suitable rooms here!"  
  
Jack too pranced back and forth with William, only in the opposite direction. It made Samantha dizzy. He had his hand against his chin which indicated he was in mode of thought.  
  
He finally stopped and gazed at Sam. "What do you say to escaping and finding out what they are saying down there?!" Samantha gasped disapproving.  
  
"Jack, let's not get into that again! Father was disappointed in us the last time we left. What if he is finished and clambers up the steps looking for us and we happen to be gone again? I don't want to risk it! I will stay here. You and Will can leave me. I'm bad luck anyway!" Jack glowered at her not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, 'bad luck'?" He inquired.  
  
"I overheard Barbossa talking to Father a minute ago. I found that if I hold my breath long enough I can hear a bit of what they are saying!" Jack looked at her taken aback. "He stated that I shouldn't come because I am bad luck, because I will be a woman someday! He says that all women who board a pirate ship such as the Back Pearl only bring bad luck, and Mr. Gibbs agreed! How foul can you men be?" She glared back and forth and William and Jack, both had stopped prancing. Samantha folded her arms around each other, rubbing them up and down, trying her best to keep herself warm.  
  
"We are not all foul, Sam! Most of us are very respectable!" Jack decreed.  
  
"Oh?" Samantha contemplated while walking forward scowling at them. "Is that so? If it were, Mr. Sparrow, then you would follow orders when they are given!" William giggled. "AND YOU WILLIAM! You would not lock people in pig pens, or throw hay on their perfectly clean hair! You too would also obey orders AND would mop the floors once and awhile when it is your turn to!" Samantha folded her arms. "With that said, gentlemen, if you are to go, then go! I will have no part in your display of disobedience!" She turned her back and gazed out the window. A man who appeared about Jack's age with stubble on his chin and yellowish teeth almost as terrible as Barbossa's smiled and waved at her. Sam gasped atrociously and tried to close the window, forgetting that it was jammed. He kept snickering and made his way into the bar. She turned around and looked at the boys once more. "On second thought.uh.I shouldn't be left alone, so if you shall leave I will only come for my safety!"  
  
"Ah, you finally noticed the yellowed teeth man bellow, eh?" Jack teased while walking forward. "He seems fond of you. He's been watching you since you entered the room. Well of course he couldn't see you when you were in the corner, but every step you made towards us, he was looking!" Samantha fastened her hat tighter. "You are very beautiful Samantha, you should know that. You shan't be left alone! Not ever! I make it my hobby to protect you!"  
  
"And you shall do such when we try to find out what they are saying downstairs, come on!" William pleaded while pulling Jack along. Jack forced himself away and held out his hand for Samantha to grasp and she had before. But she scorned and lifted her dress as she walked past him towards her brother. "So much for wooing her!" Jack murmured to himself before leaving the room.  
  
As the children made their way down the narrow stairs, Barbossa was making a deal with one of the crew members. Jack perceived the sound of their undertone when over hearing his name dreadfully whispered through the hisses of Barbossa's speech, He grabbed a hold of Samantha's dress just enough to make her stop while holding onto her brother's shoulders. She glared back at him.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Sparrow! That is my dress you are clinging to. May ask why it is you grabbed there.?" referring to the outstretched peace of clothe, the only thing that separated him from her underside. She tried to pull her dress away, but his grasp was as tight as an Ivy vine around a terrace. "LET GO JACK!" She demanded. Jack pulled her back and put his hand over her mouth. Sam tried to let out a penetrating shriek but Jack had a hold of her hand too, and he squeezed it tight as he whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"Be silent, Love! Barbossa is dealing me off to some gambler!" Samantha began to breathe calmer. Jack wouldn't let go. He kneeled down holding Sam's light weight on his knee and his wrapped arm as still as he could to listen to what they were saying. William had turned around and noticed the stiffness.  
  
"What's going on?" He impatiently whispered.  
  
"Shhh!" Jack insistently shushed. William sat down on the part of the stairs he stood at and decided to listen to whatever it was they were eves dropping too. He thought he might as well join in on the fun if he was to go along with it.  
  
"Now, what be yer wager, sir?" Barbossa continued to bargain.  
  
"Well, the boy is a very good boy you say, and I am taking yer word for it, not something I'd do everyday ya know. So.I say.He be me slave if he does not follow through?!" The man rubbed his hands together in delight.  
  
"Oh come now Bo'sun, that's a bit too much. Jack is a very fine boy, He is very fond of the Turners and the Turners are very fond of him! I say, if he is to be the one to find the treasure, we create a mutiny and steal it from 'em. Then we abandon him on a little splinter of land, where he cannot escape!" Barbossa sniggered.  
  
"Ain't that more drastic than me plan, Commodore?" Bo'sun questioned.  
  
"Commodore?! But, Captain Bootstrap hasn't given him that position yet! What is he up to?" Jack thought to himself.  
  
"Well, aren't you a bit picky?! I think that marooning that good for nothing lad is the best bit ever! It will give us more pieces of the treasure, and a chance to woo Samantha when she is older! That girl will make a fine wife someday! With Jack out of the picture it will do us some what easy to get her!"  
  
Samantha flinched and was soon unable to breathe. "His wife?! YICK!" she mulled over in her mind. Jack still had his hand over her mouth and was not about to let go of her. He was as still as ever, and it appeared as though he wasn't breathing himself.  
  
"Now, Commodore, she is only 13, you are but almost 60.that to me is demented and sickening!" Bo'sun confronted the issue. "But we are pirates, and I do see your point, she is a fine young lady indeed!" He smiled as he pondered on the thought of her doing house chores and picking up after him, cooking him dinner and moping his ship. "Oh yes indeed, she will make a fine, fine maiden for any pirate!"  
  
"No, NOT for me you idiot! For Pintel! He has been looking for quiet sometime now.and I know that Sam will do him some good, unless you want to do some wooing for yourself. All is fair in love and war you know!" Barbossa scoffed once more. Bo'sun joined in with Barbossa's immoral chuckling.  
  
"I would love to get me some of her! What a fine prize! Yes a fine prize indeed!" He chanted.  
  
Sam tightly swallowed, as a tear began to roll down her rosy cheek. Jack felt the wetness kiss his hand and finally took his attention away from Barbossa and his scheming. He gazed at Samantha to notice that her eyes were full of concern and frightfulness. Jack lovingly gazed straight into them and began to stroke her head with his free hand.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you! I promise!" He kindly stipulated. He then kissed her upon the forehead then went back to eves dropping on the demoralizing frauds. In all of this, he did not remove his hand from Sam's mouth.  
  
"When shall we move forward with the plan?" Bo'sun articulated.  
  
"In time, Mr. Bo'sun! In time.When we have that blasted Bootstrap's full trust, and he promotes me to Commodore instead of that good for nothin' Gibbs. We must get the 'ole fool to believe that Jack is the one creatin' the mutiny so that Bootstrap's trust fur him goes down the pipes! You follow me?" Barbossa ranted.  
  
Mr. Gibbs came trailing up to them and grinned.  
  
"Another round of beers fur ya good folk?" He conversed in a half intoxicated state.  
  
"Sure, why not!? Good 'ole Mr. Gibbs! You'll never fail us, will ya?!" Barbossa put his arm around him as they, all three, walked off. William stood up in anger he was hidden in the crowd in the middle of the stairs with Jack and Sam, so neither Barbossa nor Bo'sun could look back and notice him.  
  
"Why, that good for nothing fraud! He makes me so sick! Why I oughta go over there and show him a thing or two!" William collided his fist into his hand in anger. Jack released his stiff clasp around Samantha's mouth and helped her back onto her feet.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" He benevolently counseled. Sam didn't speak, nor did she move. She was in great shock, and wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. "Samantha?! Will ya be alright?!" He asked again. Sam looked at him then at William, both had their eyes on her.  
  
"We can't just stand around here and let that fool, Barbossa try to woo me and try to throw you over board Jack! We have to tell Father, and we must do so now!" Samantha picked up her dress and charged down the stairs.  
  
"WAIT! Sam! NO!" Jack called after her. He ran up to her and finally caught up, then grabbed her by the arm. "We mustn't make a scene. We should do it in private!"  
  
"Either way Jack, our lives are in jeopardy. I want him to leave Barbossa behind! If he doesn't, think of what may happen when he makes it seem as though you have committed the mutiny! I couldn't bear to lose such a dear friend, or be auctioned off to some, ugly old pirate!" Samantha confessed. "This will not be easy to convince Father, but I know with all three of us.I think we can do it!" She gazed at William. "He would rather die than displease his children!" With that Jack unconfined her arm and they began to walk towards Mr. Turner's table. He was making a list of all the crew members in alphabetical order, and what their job was to be when on the voyage. Enraged, Samantha pushed her way through the large crowd. "PA-PA!" She shouted. "PA-PA!" Mr. Turner heard his daughter's call and told the crowd to split so that she may get through.  
  
"What is it, Love? It must be very important fur ya to be disobeyin' me again! You should be in bed, sleepin' all yer cares away!" He did not move from his seat, but he gazed over at his daughter with compassion. Sam then ran to the front of the table and put her head as close as she could to his.  
  
"You must listen carefully! This is urgent, and you must listen to every word I say!" Samantha replied in a vital voice.  
  
"What this be about, youngling? As you can see, I am a very busy man. I do not always have time to be fatherin' ya now!" Mr. Turner questioned.  
  
"Barbossa and Mr. Bo'sun are nothing but foul men! While coming down the steps we overheard them plotting to create a mutiny towards Jack and make it seem as though it was Jack who did the mutinying! Now before you say anything, both Jack and William were with me when we heard such! You must believe us Pa-pa! They are nothing but trouble! They should be discarded from the voyage! Why, Bo' sun is already referring to Barbossa as Commodore and you haven't even given out such a position! Further more." Mr. Turner put his hand to his daughter's lips.  
  
"I have heard enough! Now I know you don't like Mr. Barbossa, nor his crew, but to lie is not what a lady would do!" He scolded.  
  
"Father! I am NOT lying! Why would I lie about such?! I heard his cowardly voice through my own ears. Every word that was spoken! When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever had you doubt my motives? If you do not believe me perhaps if you heard if from the lips of Jack or William! But not I, your own daughter. Your own flesh and blood! The eldest of your children by exactly five minutes! Or perhaps you won't believe me because I will only bring bad luck to the voyage?" Mr. Turner rasped and gave her an unyielding fatherly gaze.  
  
"Where did you hear such nonsense?!" He demanded.  
  
"The window was jammed in our room upstairs. If I held by breath long enough I was able to hear every word that you were discussing with Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs." "Well, maybe you were just hearing things in your dreams then while you slept, Love! Anything is possible! I do not believe that Mr. Barbossa is capable of plotting against me, being his cousin in law and all!"  
  
"Family has nothing to do with it! Barbossa is a foul man, and I will not enter any ship with that man on it! Do I make myself clear?!" Samantha hollered.  
  
Jack and William finally made their way through the crowd, and noticed the gleam of anger in Mr. Turner's face.  
  
"If you do not enter the ship when Mr. Barbossa and his well bodied crew enter, you will be left behind! I will not turn back around to come get you! Do I make myself clear?" Samantha glared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
"Well then, you must go back to your dreams. I have concluded that you were hearing things through your sleep!" Mr. Turner dismissed her.  
  
"You cannot deny what you said Father. I know you did discuss kicking me off the ship once before! I heard your conversation, though you agreed I do not bring bad luck, you did second guess it! Therefore I know you do not believe in me! So why should I go on said voyage with a father who does not even trust his own flesh and blood? Further more, sleep has no part in this! I couldn't get a wink of it! The room was freezing and some stalker was watching my every move. I couldn't very well fall asleep in such a state as a bar! And I do not intend to! If you truly loved me, you would question Barbossa's loyalty to you, for your own safety!" Samantha leaned back into the seat that was behind her.  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, it is true. We all heard what Barbossa said! He does not have an ounce of loyalty for you and he never will! You must see it! Realize it somehow! He was auctioning me off to Bo'sun, and plotting to woo Samantha for a man named Pintel! Why would we lie about something so.ghastly and tainted?" Jack stepped forward.  
  
"I do trust you, Love!" Mr. Turner continued discussing the matter with Samantha, understanding what Jack had said. "I defended you! I did not once second guess you! It's just.your authority is out of line! You should not have come up to me in such a manner! Why would Barbossa auction Jack off to Bo'sun? Why would he plot to woo my own daughter for some man I do not know that well! I know you would not lie children, but where is the proof of said conversation? That's all I'd like to know!"  
  
"We are the proof, Father!" William blared. "If you would rather trust Mr. Barbossa over us.then we see where you stand. And if Samantha stays behind, so will I!" He walked behind Sam's chair and placed his hands upon her shoulders. Jack stride over to William's side.  
  
"We are a team, Captain Bootstrap.Mr. Turner! We are a family and if you would rather trust your crew, and those PIRATES rather than us. We see your motives, crystal clearly!" Jack defended their stance.  
  
"I love all of you, Jack, you as me own boy! So, I will do as you say! I will question his loyalty. But I will not confront him right away! If you three keep yer eyes out fur any familiar behavior as you have seen tonight, then lemme know! I will have open ears fur ya now on!" Samantha sprinted up out of her seat and embraced her father.  
  
"We will not let you down, Pa-pa! We are only looking out for our safety! Oh but do not let Barbossa know that we have told you. If he finds out, he will surely do something drastic!" Samantha kissed his cheek and let go.  
  
Barbossa crept his way through the crowd and to where Samantha stood. He sneered at her then at the rest of the children.  
  
"Isn't it past yer bed times children?!" Barbossa scoffed.  
  
"We do not have bed times Mr. Barbossa, we simply fall asleep when we can, and tonight we cannot for we do not have beds or a cozy room. We simply cannot just fall asleep all huddled up in a small corner of a tight fitted room where the window cannot shut!" Samantha folded her arms and glared back at him.  
  
"I don't see why not, Miss Turner? Why all you need is a good strapping young lad to cuddle up with!" Barbossa scowled at Jack and then continued on when looking back at Sam. "Why, I know of a few men.young lads who would love to be with you in said place! Quiet strapping I'd say!" Samantha grimaced at him, walked over to Jack and took hold of his hand. Jack gazed at her confused, yet contented.  
  
"Well, how can you be certain that my type is yours? I am quiet fine with Mr. Sparrow and my brother!" She gazed at Jack. "Jack has done nothing but care for me! He saw me shivering and thought it would be good to come downstairs where it is warm so that I would not catch a cold! Mr. Sparrow is a good young man, though it may seem he is a bit smarter than I, let us not forget the age difference!" Jack smiled remembering what she was referring to.  
  
"Why haven't you ever forgotten that conversation yet?! You have such a vivid memory if you still remember that!" Jack chortled. Samantha gave a sweet smile back and replied:  
  
"You haven't forgotten it yet yourself Mr. Sparrow, and.Because the Angels, that have truly been spoken for, once asked if they could serenade me to sleep!" She taunted.  
  
"Are you referring to me as an Angel, Miss Turner? I thought you said they don't belong on earth!" Jack implied.  
  
"That I am, Mr. Sparrow! No you see.only the ones who are sent by God himself are allowed to step foot on earth, and you were sent by God to protect me.well in the way I see it!"  
  
"I should be saying the same to you, Miss Turner!" Jack grinned.  
  
"Well why haven't you then?!" Samantha asked. With that Barbossa pulled them apart. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Barbossa! That was rather out of line and not your place!"  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, can't you see Mr. Sparrow's motives are impure to the most they can be! Why just look at the way he was clingin' to her hand! A young lad of his sort should not be wooing said ladies in such a place as a bar! He should be helpin' her along, keepin' her out of trouble, rather than disobeyin' the rules!" Barbossa barked confronting Mr. Turner on said facts.  
  
"Say what you like, but I did once appoint Mr. Sparrow as my son-in- law!" Samantha gazed at her father surprised as he continued. "And I intend to keep it that way! True there should be no wooing in a place like this, but children will be children. Puppy love is what they call it!" Mr. Turner returned to his work, jotting down names he had acquired and fixing them into alphabetic order. Barbossa slammed his hands upon the table and glowered back at Mr. Turner straight in the eye.  
  
"Look here, Bootstrap! Don't you see what they are trying to do?! Why, they are deceivin' you to the fullest! Puppy Love, my rabbit's foot! They want to run away again, just watch as they disappear before your very eyes! Where be your children now?!" Suddenly, while Barbossa distracted Captain Bootstrap with his bickering, Bo'sun and few other immoral men grabbed the children from behind, covering their mouths and dragging them along to the next room so that Mr. Turner could not see where they were off to. "You see, they are all but fiends! They will deceive you more and more until you realize that they are only being little angels so that they may run off again!" He turned around and gazed behind him. "Oh you see! Where be yer little younglings now?!" Barbossa stepped aside. At first Mr. Turner rolled his eyes yet when he finally looked up from his work he perceived that they were gone.  
  
"Alright Barbossa," Mr. Turner stood up out of his seat enraged. "Where did you take them?!" He folded his arms, and sternly frowned at Barbossa.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea what you mean, Captain! Why, they just ran off as I had said! Oh, but don't let it bother ya, you just finish up here and I will gather yer younglings!" He deceivingly assured.  
  
"You will do no such thing until you explain yourself, so-called Commodore!" Barbossa scorned at Captain Bootstrap. "I have heard from many you are now referring to yourself as Commodore Barbossa when I gave you no such promotion on this expedition! Explain!" Barbossa began to stutter, being tongue-tied.  
  
"I wonder who it is you heard such from, Captain!?" He queried  
  
"That be none of your concern! Now explain yourself or I shall consider releasing you from the guest list!" Mr. Turner demanded.  
  
"It was nothin' but a mere joke, sir! Me associates and I, we were only hoping such! Oh please accept me utmost apologies! We meant no harm, we all can dream can we not?" Barbossa pleaded.  
  
"As it be, in the current situation, let it be said that I do question yer trustworthiness to this here voyage! Now please leave me be so I shall finish this crew managing!" Mr. Turner sat back down and began his work once more. "Mr. Jones!" He hollered for the next member.  
  
"Yes, Captain! Whatever you say!" Barbossa vilely mocked while staggering away. "Oh those children must've overheard something! Mark me words! I will find out!" He hissed underneath his breathe.  
  
The children had been taken to a dimly lighted storage cellar on the side of the bar. It seemed more like a cave than anything; for it was empty and none of the shelves had been stalked. There was no way out but through the creaking barn-like wooden entrance they were thrown through. Jack and William collapsed onto the rigid ground as each were viciously chucked into the tavern. When they were about to jostle Samantha down where her brother and Jack lay she bit Bo'sun's hand which was wrapped firmly around her mouth. He growled out of pain and let go of her once she stamped down on his foot and ran away.  
  
"GRAB HER!" He commanded through clinched teeth. "No woman is worth this!" Bo'sun murmured as he sat next to the side door making sure the two lads didn't escape while everyone else was out trying to catch Sam. She darted helplessly through bushes and around the entire bar until she was sure they were in a bust and were unable to catch up with her. She looked behind her and noticed a few of his thugs catching up, so she darted inside. She saw Mr. Gibbs snoring at his usual rocking chair by the fire place. She thought maybe if she woke him up she wouldn't have to explain herself as she would to Father. Samantha slipped through a group of men and crawled between their legs as Barbossa's crew began to catch up. They stammered inside and looked around for the little girl, but she was nowhere in sight. A tall scraggly man with a peculiar situated eye gave out the orders.  
  
"YOU! Go look over there by Mr. Turner, she could be trying to contact her pa-pa!" He instructed one of the men. Samantha kept crawling through legs after legs until she reached the stairway where she was before. From there she bent down. She saw Barbossa confronting the skinny fake-eyed man.  
  
"Where be the younglings, Ragetti?" He requested.  
  
"Well.you see one of 'em just ran off, the girl.she's gone missing. We can't find her anywhere. We suspect she's tryin' to tell her pa-pa but she ain't nowhere around there." Ragetti began to stutter. "The truth sir, is she gone and bit Bo'sun's hand when he tried to throw her in, and then stepped on his feet. She scampered off just like a little rat!" Barbossa got straight into his face and took him by the neck.  
  
"You find her, or I'll have your head as well as every last one of yer thugs' scampering around like a little rat! Am I understood?!" He ridiculed making the grip tighter.  
  
"Ye.Yes sssir!" Ragetti stifled. Barbossa let go and stormed outside. "MEN!" Ragetti called out. "Come back! I think we should resort to something else rather then scattering around. She's a fast girl she is!" The crew came back around Ragetti.  
  
"What's your idea this time? And it better be good, cuz we don't want our 'eads rollin' round none!" A stoutly short man cried out.  
  
"No worries, Pintel! I have a good idea!" Ragetti assured. "Where be Twigg?"  
  
"Aye, I be here!" A murky skin toned man with gold teeth and dreadlocks stepped up. He was without a shirt, and had extremely powerful arms full of muscles. "What be yer reckoning now?" He asked as the rest of the crew came about.  
  
"I say we search in groups that way, when we find her, she will make less noise and she won't be able to get away! If we work in teams we can find 'er quickly and bring 'er back to where she 'ought to be!" The men looked around at each other surprised.  
  
"And I thought you were goin' to have a bad idea!" Pintel admitted. The crew let out a cheer and in groups of four went out to rummage around for Samantha. None of them had yet reached the stair way, and Samantha could see where they were. She was in no danger yet. But she worried. How was she to get over to Mr. Gibbs? She then realized she still had her hat on. She would be easy to recognize in a crowd if she was to walk out. She then sparked an idea. She untied her hat and quietly ran up the steps. There in the corner of the upstairs hall was a mop and broom. She took both of them and dragged them along with her as she went to the corner of the railing. Samantha laid them up against the barrier and tied her hat around the mop's 'bed of hair', to make it seem as though someone was still wearing such. She then snuck up to a man sleeping in a chair grasping onto a bottle of rum. He snored up a storm as Samantha slowly crept up and took from him his hat. She pushed him up a bit and stripped him of his coat as well.  
  
"Sorry old chap!" she whispered. "A girl has got to do, what a girl has got to do for her safety!" She then went back into the shadows and unclothed herself from her dress. She was now in nothing but her britches and undergarments. Samantha twisted her hair into the man's oddly smelling hat and placed on the coat. She then took her dress over to where the broom and mop sat and bunched them together. Then, Sam placed the dress around the two and buttoned it onto them. From behind, it looked as though the mop and broom was a young lady, the girl that Barbossa's rotten, good for nothing squad was after. So, Samantha placed the model of her in the corner and draped the 'hair' and hat over the railing to make it seem as though she was leaning over the stair way. She then ran down the steps and hoped that no one had noticed her do such. She buttoned up the coat and was well on her way.  
  
"Look yonder!" Twigg hollered, pointing to the dress. "Is that 'er?" He asked one of his teammates.  
  
"By golly I think it be!" the pirate declared. They began to run that way, followed by a few other groups, Ragetti and then Pintel. While they stammered up the steps and began to fight over who got to capture her, Samantha fled from that spot and woke Mr. Gibbs as quickly as she could.  
  
"MR. GIBBS!!" She shook him as she kneeled down at his side. "Mr. Gibbs I need to talk to you! Please wake up! They'll find me!" Mr. Gibbs swung his arms about and snorted as he awoke. His bottle of rum flung from his hand and splattered everywhere onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Blasted, bottle! They shouldn't put rum in such breakable glass!" He blubbered then in fright noticed Sam. "By Davy Jones! Who on earth are you?!"  
  
"It's me, Mr. Gibbs! Samantha! I'm hiding from Barbossa and his thugs! They are after me! Father has no part in knowing. Barbossa has kidnapped the others and I must get a hold of someone who can otherwise protect me from his gang! Please! Will you help?!" Sam beseeched. She placed her hand upon his knee as she stooped by his legs.  
  
"Well of course I'll help you, Love! Anything for the Turner family! Is that them yonder?" pointed to the group of arguing operates at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, they think that mop and broom with my dress and hat is me! They still have yet to notice it's a false model! I knew that if they argued about who would get to capture me, it would give me enough time to get to you before Father! Now come on! You must get up and help me relieve Jack and William from the basement! There is no other way for them to get out besides at the top, but Barbossa is standing above them, no doubt questioning them! You must get over there and save them! I will linger behind. I must not let my sight be seen! Who knew we would get into so much trouble in one night?! And we haven't even started our voyage yet!" Samantha dotingly sighed.  
  
"Truth be told, Sam!" Barbossa's been planning this from the day he sent out that telegram! We must hurry if we do not want Jack and Will to be harmed! Come along!" Gibbs took her hand and got up out of his seat. He helped her off her knees and they began to make their way towards the door. Samantha pulled the cap over her face so that they would not notice it was her. "Now, what gave you the idea to dress like a boy?"  
  
"I am in nothing but my britches and a coat I stole off a drunken man! Does that explain enough to you?!" Mr. Gibbs shot her a funny glance. "I knew that they wouldn't recognize me in just my britches and a hat 'n coat I stole off an intoxicated man!" She explicated.  
  
"Well fancy that!" Mr. Gibbs giggled. "Well now, what be yer fake name fur now missy?!"  
  
"Just call me Mr. Smith! Smitty if you like!"  
  
"Alright then, Smitty! Where we go off to?!"  
  
"Just keep walking towards the door! You will see what Barbossa is up to!" Samantha strayed behind him a bit and as they reached the door Gibbs leaned back against the wall in order to hear what he was saying to the children. Samantha did the same, and kept an eye out for any of Barbossa's men.  
  
"Now, you tell us where be yer sister, William, and no harm shall come to her! We promise!"  
  
"She was smart enough to escape wasn't she? What makes you think that I am in the least dumb enough to tell you where she ran off to! I will not let her down. She is smart enough so that she will disappear and hopefully you will never see her again until day light! I know that you only captured us to make you look good! You just want Father to think that you are on his side! You just want to create a." Jack put his hand over Williams's mouth.  
  
"You have already said too much.do not go any further!" Jack whispered. "We don't want him to let on we know!"  
  
"Jack, why be you so cruel to William? Why he was only statin' some facts! Would you like to give it a round?! Perhaps you could help me out a bit? What say you?!" Barbossa tried to bargain.  
  
"I say no! I will not bargain with an untrustworthy pirate! You will not and cannot keep your own word! What makes you think that I shall consult to you when you have kidnapped us so?!" Jack questioned.  
  
"Why, I was not the one who captured you! You have it all wrong! You two were just playing around, and fell into the cellar, or at least that is how I saw it happen! Mr. Turner will never know the difference!" Barbossa snickered, revealing his plot!  
  
"He will when I tell him what I have seen here, Barbossa!" Mr. Gibbs stepped forward. "How could you do such a thing to these poor younglings? Why they have done nothin' but come with Mr. Turner on a voyage. Why must you be so harsh?"  
  
"They have heard the plan, Gibbs! They know it all!"  
  
"Even so, Barbossa, it was not a plan I was clearly even a part of! I take no part in mutiny! And further more, I would never hurt these wonderful children! They have done nothing to harm anybody, and I shall not take part in doin' anything to hurt them!" Mr. Gibbs pushed Barbossa aside and came face to face with Bo'sun. "Move out of me way, son! You may look big now, but wait until Mr. Turner and I get through with you! You'll be nothin' but down to a pint sized peanut!" Bo'sun snarled and moved aside. Mr. Gibbs gazed down into the cellar and smiled at Jack and William. "Hello kids, come on! Grab the ladder in the far corner of the room!" Jack darted across the room and found the ladder. "That's it, now place it up against the wall here and then just step up and grab me hand!"  
  
"A LADDER?! I thought I made it clear to remove any stepping devices earlier Bo'sun!" Barbossa reprimanded.  
  
"We did sir, or thought we did! It was hidden in a corner, even you would've made that mistake!" Bo'sun retorted.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!!!?" Barbossa grumbled about to backhand Bo'sun.  
  
"Oh give it up Barbossa. You know you would forget such a simple little thing.even I would!" Mr. Gibbs detested his motion. Barbossa put his hand back at his side, but gave a contorted stare to Bo'sun.  
  
"I would've never thought of a ladder!" William admitted. "How did you think to keep one down here?!" He queried as Jack climbed up the steps and grabbed a hold of Mr. Gibb's hand.  
  
"How do you think we un-stalk on the rum and beer so quickly?!" Mr. Gibbs chuckled. William clambered up the ladder just as Mr. Turner came out for a breathe of air and a smoke from his pipe.  
  
"What be all this trouble goin' on?! I come out for a little stroll being done with me work, and this is what I see, my son climbing out of a cellar?! What trouble they be in now Mr. Gibbs?" Mr. Turner inquired.  
  
"Well, sir." he began while lifting William back onto his feet and out of the ditch. "Mr. Barbossa here, kidnapped yer kids for his own little pleasure! I didn't think so at first, but when Sam came to get me wearin' nothin' but her britches and a hat and coat she stole sir, I thought I best come check it out, and there was Mr. Barbossa statin' that he was gonna make it seem that they had fallen into the pit! If you'd rather believe Barbossa than I sir, I understand. I'm just sayin' what I saw with me own two eyes! And I must also say that these eyes have not failed me fer years, Captain!" Mr. Turner glared at Barbossa disillusioned.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa! Why would you do such a thing to me children?! Why I thought I made it clear that they were in fact coming along on the voyage?!"  
  
"We were only playing a little game, sir! Nothing to be alarmed of! I just wanted them to know, what a cruel pirate would do to them in a situation! I meant no harm, sir!" Barbossa misleadingly solidified once again. Samantha stepped out in her little get-up she had acquired and took off the cap.  
  
"A game?!" She screeched. "This is your idea of a game?! I would hate to see what you do when you play hide and seek with a few six year olds Mr. Barbossa! If this is what I had to resort to in order to flee from your men, then exactly what kind of fun and games are we dealing with here, I would like to know!" she stated while folding her arms and sternly fixing her eyes on Barbossa.  
  
"Samantha, Darling. Whatever are you wearing?!" Mr. Turner snickered.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa sent his men after me when I refused to get into the pit! I had to tie my hat and button my dress onto a mop and broom to get away and find Mr. Gibbs to release Mr. Sparrow and William from the cellar! I wasn't about to let his plan succeed in whatever demented game he was playing! If this was a game, I would like to let you know, Mr. Barbossa, that you failed.and I have in fact won!" Samantha clang onto her father's side. He kneeled down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What you had to go through! My poor darling! Well you best get washed up then! I shall find someone who can properly take care of you! Ah, yes I know of someone, a good family friend! Mr. Gibbs could you please escort my children to the Procton's?!"  
  
"Sure thing, Captain Bootstrap! Come along younglings! I'm going to take you some place safe and sound, and you'll even be able to take a bath! Aye a real nice one at that! Plus, they have a beautiful young lady named Anamaria! She's about yer age Jack, maybe a year or two younger! But she is a fine lady if you be looking!" He took Samantha's hand and began to make his way back to the Black Pearl to gather their things before heading up the hill to the sea-side two-story farm house. Mr. Turner stood up and glared at Barbossa just as his men came running out.  
  
"Barbossa, sir, we were unable to find the girl, but we did find this!" Pintel declared as ran outside, holding up the broom and mop with the attached hat and dress. "Do you think it means something?!" Mr. Turner turned around and gave them the same stern look he did to Barbossa. "Oh, goodness, hello Captain Bootstrap! What be yer business now?! Would you like to know me height now?!" Pintel stood up as tall as he could and let out a fake smile. Mr. Turner began to prance back and forth.  
  
"What good is a well-bodied crew, when they don't even give you a reason to trust them? I am afraid, Mr. Barbossa, that I am relieving you from your position in this voyage. You and half your crew members will not be going. I know of your whole plan to create a mutiny against Jack, and I will not state who has told me neither! You will just have to live with knowing you got caught! As for what you did to me children, I will overlook, because as they will be coming with me, you indeed will not be! The Black Pearl is back in the order of my hands! It belongs to me, and as long as I'm alive, you will NEVER set foot onto it! Do I make myself clear?" He stopped and stared Barbossa down.  
  
"Yes sir, I believe so! Over yer dead body is it?!"  
  
"Precisely!" Mr. Turner replied. "As I am still alive, I remain captain of the ship! Therefore what I say goes!"  
  
"Well then, we understand perfectly sir! We will not step one foot onto that ship as long as you are alive!" Barbossa promised.  
  
"Good then we have an accord. Now if you excuse me I must join my younglings up at the Procton's." Mr. Turner looked back at the crew before leaving. "Gentlemen." He began to walk away when one of the crew confronted him.  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, sir!" Ragetti called after. Mr. Turner turned around and nodded his head, allowing Ragetti to speak his mind. "When will we know which of us is not goin'?!" He asked.  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow morning just as we board the ship! Now goodnight!"  
  
It was way past the timing of the sun set since they first arrived to Tortuga and already the children had been on a huge adventure, running away from pirates, eves- dropping on conversations not meant for their ears, and saving Captain Bootstrap from the evil minded Barbossa. They were now half way up the hillside with Mr. Gibbs leading the way as they closely followed behind. William threw rocks with every step he took. They skipped off the side of the road and into the ocean bellow. It tremendously irritated Samantha.  
  
"William, could you please stop that! It's making me nervous!" She faltered.  
  
"Why must I? I'm enjoying it very much. It keeps me preoccupied! Would you rather that I tossed them at your head?" William exasperatingly offered.  
  
"Oh you are a wretched boy! You know that?! First you throw hay upon my head and now this! You never listen!"  
  
"I haven't thrown hay upon your ugly head since we left home!"  
  
"Yes and I'm sure with very good reason too!" Samantha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes in fact there is a very good reason for that!" Samantha looked at him waiting for his answer. "There hasn't been any hay to throw!" William teased.  
  
"Yes and you've been doing it through your whole child hood too! You'd think that you'd grow up.someday! But I doubt that'll ever happen!" Samantha shot back.  
  
"I will grow up, you'll see, and when I do I'll marry Elizabeth Swann, the most beautiful woman on the earth!" He day dreamed.  
  
"Elizabeth? My best friend?! I doubt it very much so William! She is not your type at all.I would know, because if you weren't my brother, I wouldn't like you like that either!"  
  
"Says the girl who is dressed like a boy!" William poked fun at her appearance.  
  
"Yes well I didn't get thrown into a pit did I? I fought and won! I saved your sorry butt!" Samantha reminded.  
  
"Could you two please stop? Do you ever get along?" Jack complained.  
  
"Yes we do get along, when he is asleep and that's only when he's not snoring up a storm as he always does every night!" Samantha laughed.  
  
"I do not snore!" William asserted.  
  
"Like a beast!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Samantha pledged.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Jack bellowed. "You two go at it none stop. I should've known you both are still only 13 years of age! At least one of us has grown up enough to get some back bone! Now be quiet both of you! Can't you just enjoy the scenery? The stars? Please, anything but fighting, and if it'll get you two to stop quarreling, William do not throw anymore rocks, and Sam please just don't speak!" He instructed.  
  
"No, it's okay, William you can throw your rocks, just do it in front of me!" Samantha stepped aside and let William pass her as he began to toss the rocks into the ocean once again. Soon it became very silent, and nothing but the chirping of the crickets' songs were heard. Samantha gazed up at the stars and noticed one twinkle. She winked at it as always. Jack had noticed her reaction and wondered why she would do such a strange thing in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing?" He mutely whispered. Samantha looked at him realizing he had been watching her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a family tradition! It was something my mother once said to me! It wouldn't matter to you if I told you, it's just a silly habit!" She dismissed him and gazed back up at the starry sky. "If you see a shooting star, lemme know!" Jack looked up at the stars as well. He began to tease Sam by winking at every star he saw. Samantha noticed and was not pleased. "Mr. Sparrow is that your way of mocking me?" Jack stopped and innocently smiled.  
  
"No, I was just trying to figure out what it is you were doing exactly!"  
  
"I told you it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"No worries, Sam. I didn't ask you to explain again. You don't have to. I'll just figure it out on my own!" Jack continued to wink at each star in the sky, and finally Sam gave up.  
  
"Alright, my mother once told me that every time a star twinkled that I am to wink back because it is her gazing down on me, a sign of love and compassion! So I took that into heart and I've never once forgotten it. It's something very special to me, now you know, so you may stop mocking me!" She went back to looking for a shooting star.  
  
"And the shooting star part would be?" Jack inquired. Samantha looked at him frustrated. "Hey, I'm just askin' you are the one who brought it up!"  
  
"She said that if I ever saw a shooting star to make a wish and that it would come true on her blessing!"  
  
"Have any of them ever come true when you wished upon said star?"  
  
"I wouldn't know.I've never seen one!" Samantha confessed. "I'm waiting for one to make a very special wish!"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you, and I love you too much to do that!"  
  
"What was that?!" Jack requested her to repeat what she had just whispered.  
  
"You are a very dear friend and I would hate to kill you!" Samantha replied covering up what she had said last.  
  
"We're almost there younglings! Keep up the walkin' good exercise it is!" Mr. Gibbs called behind him.  
  
When they had reached the doorstep to the farmhouse overlooking the glamorous sea as Samantha's balcony did back home, Mr. Gibbs tapped on the door and it was opened by a chocolate-skinned man wearing petite reading glasses. He smiled at Mr. Gibbs and happily opened his arms.  
  
"Gibbs you 'ole fool! What brings you back so soon! Why it was just last night we played a game of cards!" He declared why hugging his friend. He noticed the children behind them, Samantha in particular who was holding onto a man's cap yet was in nothing but her britches and wearing a huge coat clearly not made for her. "What be yer business this time?" He asked while releasing Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Well, as you can see I have a couple of new comers to the bay! Captain Bootstrap Bill himself has returned to these here shores. Barbossa tried to go through with his scheme like planned. It didn't work. These younglings are smarter than ye' think! Well at least this one is!" He put his arm around Samantha. The man turned to her and smiled.  
  
"What be yer name Missy?" He asked.  
  
"Miss Samantha Anne Turner! And yours?!" Samantha courteously entailed.  
  
"I be Mr. Taylor no-middle-name Procton. I own this here land you see around you. This farm and that there shore bellow, well most of it anyway!"  
  
"Impressive," Sam admitted. "It is enchanting to meet you Mr. Procton!" She held out her hand for him to shake, and that he civilly did.  
  
"You have a very polite young lady here, Mr. Gibbs. She belong to Bootstrap?"  
  
"Aye, she does, and this here is William!" Mr. Gibbs scooted Will up front, he let out a fake grin.  
  
"Well, pleasure to meet you, Will!" Mr. Procton stated while shaking his hand.  
  
"Likewise," William reluctantly deliberated.  
  
"Ah, and who is the young strapping lad behind Mr. Turner?"  
  
"This here be, Mr. Jack Sparrow!" Mr. Gibbs swaggered Jack forward, he smiled politely as he shook Mr. Procton's hand.  
  
"You related to Cannon Bird Sparrow by any chance?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I believe so!" Jack replied.  
  
"Well, I hope its fine to say that you look just like yer father, boy! Come on inside, there's plenty of food left, the children are upstairs in their rooms, I'll get them to come down and show you to your's!" Mr. Procton extensively opened the door and stepped aside so that the children could come in. "Is that their luggage there, Gibbs?" Mr. Procton asked while pointing to four carpet bags off to the side of the porch. Mr. Gibbs turned around and realized he almost left them there.  
  
"Oh yes, they be!" He picked them up and strolled inside with the others.  
  
When entering the parlor Samantha curiously gazed around. She could see straight into the kitchen which was formally fit with a luxurious dining room. It was a twelve seated oak wood dining set, above it stood a gleaming candlelight chandelier. She then turned her attention the room off to her left. There she saw a lovely quaint fire place with black and white photos placed on the mantle and two burgundy clothed chairs on either side of the room. In the corner was a small desk with a feathered pen placed in ink and pieces of parchment already laid out. Mrs. Procton came down the hallway startled by Sam's peculiar display.  
  
"My my! What children do these days!" She gasped. "Taylor, Darling who are these adorable children?"  
  
"They belong to Bootstrap Bill, well at least Will and Samantha do. This here is Jack Sparrow! His father was Cannon Bird Sparrow!" Mr. Procton explained while summating at Jack. "This here, in the interesting get up is Samantha, she has yet to tell us why she's dressed in such, but she's Bootstrap's only daughter. And this next to her is her brother William. Named after his father no doubt!"  
  
"Welcome to the Procton household children! I'll summon the others to come down stairs to greet you!" Mrs. Procton then fled up the narrow stairs and knocked on a door around the corner. Soon it creaked open and foot step after footstep was heard. Three children accompanied Mrs. Procton back down the steps. "Children, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Turner's children. This is Samantha, excuse her britches, she's going to tell us all about this later, aren't you Sam?" Samantha nodded. "And next to her is her brother William, and then this is Mr. Jack Sparrow, they all are related to some good family friends of ours! These are our children. This wonderful young lady next to me is Anamaria our eldest!" A girl just about Jack's age stepped forward. She had long flowing ebony hair which was pulled back into a french braid. Her eyes held the sweet innocent color of nutmeg. She smiled as she slowly paraded down the steps.  
  
"Hello it is very nice to see new faces. I haven't been out of this old house in so long. Samantha is it?!" She confronted Sam.  
  
"Yes, oh forgive the appearance, as your mother stated I will explain I just hoped that I would be able to get cleaned up!"  
  
"Oh of course, you can come with me. I'll take you to the wash room. You may stay in my room tonight if you wish!"  
  
"That would be lovely!" Samantha let out a small grin as she accepted the invitation.  
  
"Those two boys hiding behind mother are my brothers who are twins, Joe and Donavan. They are a bit shy!" Two little boys crept out from behind Mrs. Procton and showed their faces. "They are only 10 so you get the picture. The one on Mother's left is Donavan. The one to the right is Joe. You can usually tell them apart by their eye color, it changes every now and then." Anamaria explained. "I'm 15, how old are you, Sam?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 13. I will be 14 in two weeks! So will my brother William! We are twins as well.only of course not identical!"  
  
"Come now, I'll take you upstairs where you may wash up. It must've been a hard night for you. I bet that Barbossa was up to something again."  
  
"You know of Barbossa?" Samantha was stunned to hear such.  
  
"Yes who doesn't?! He's the town's villain. Him and his group of thugs are usually always planning something ghastly new, something terrible. He is a vicious man. Though he once was well respected. Come along, we must get you cleaned up!"  
  
"There here be Samantha's belongings!" Mr. Gibbs handed two carpet bags to Anamaria before they continued up the steps. Just as they descended aloft the stairs a light tap came from the door. The boys scooted into the next room and Samantha turned around. Mr. Procton slowly opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello! It sure is good to see yer face sir! Come on in!" He greeted. Mr. Turner stepped inside with his hat off. He nodded at Mrs. Procton and when he saw Sam upon the stairs he smiled. "I am glad to see you be gettin' cleaned up, Love! Do enjoy yourself! I will tell you everything that happened before bed!" Samantha stood still clinging onto the man's cap she stole and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I cannot wait until I am freshly made up and in my nightgown! And I cannot wait to hear what you have to tell me! Goodnight for now!" She continued up the steps with Anamaria.  
  
Ana showed her to the wash room. There was a bath tub yet it was empty. Mrs. Procton came up and knocked on the door. She had two towels placed over her arm, a jar of strawberry shampoo imported from America, and a bucket of newly warmed up water.  
  
"Here you are Samantha. All you need to do is get yourself all cleaned up. I'll send Ana to fetch your nightgown!" She set the towels onto the countertop next to the washing tub and the jar onto the corner. "You'll feel as right as rain when you are finished!" Mrs. Procton smiled as she walked out the door.  
  
"Which carpet bag is your gown in?" Ana inquired.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure.we could just check each." They began to ramble through her bags and while doing so, Sam demarcated her outfit for her voyage tomorrow.  
  
"Here it is!" declared Ana as she pulled the white lacy gown out of the bag. "I'll just set it on the cot Mother placed out for you!" She left the room and Samantha began to take off the coat she had swiped off a drunken man, of course it smelt of rum and beer, it was not in the least the smell of roses. Ana walked back in and took the two carpet bags into each hand once again. "There is a robe you may use on the back of this door, it is mine. When you are finished just wrap the towel around you and place the robe on. Your gown is waiting for you in the next room as well as your dress and belongings for tomorrow! Enjoy! The bucket is right at the edge there, just pour it into the tub, you best do so soon, for it will get cold!" She left the room and shut the door on her way out.  
  
Sam poured the poaching water into the tub as she was instructed. She stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the stewing bath.  
  
"Ah." she sighed. "Finally a bit of rest from all this hectic business" Suddenly a knock came from behind the door. "Oh no." Samantha murmured. "Who is it?!" She called.  
  
"It's Jack, are you decent? I need to talk to you!" He established from behind the door.  
  
"No I am not decent and do not even think of stepping through that door!" Samantha hollered.  
  
"I wouldn't do such, Miss Turner! I just need a word." Jack insisted.  
  
"Whatever it is you can say from right where you are!"  
  
"It's not something to be hollered, Sam.I'd like to speak with you in person."  
  
"Well you have picked a very bad time to do such! Could it possibly wait until later? I have finally gained my chance to relax and get cleaned up! Is it very important to the most that I cannot rest for one second?!"  
  
"No you can rest for one second, but when that time is up then you must come out! Oh look it's been one second!" Jack teased.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, please!" Samantha rolled her eyes once more. "Just leave until I am well and dressed for bed, then we may speak! Now go!"  
  
"Alright, I will do so! Have a good rest your majesty!" Jack lividly shouted. He stammered down the steps in a distraught manner. Ana came from her room and noticed Jack's upset expression.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, is there any way I may help in your dismay?" She called after him. He turned around and nodded a bit to confirm that he gave her permission to continue down his way. Ana jogged down the steps and smiled. "What is it that is bothering you so much?"  
  
"Could we go for a walk through the garden outback?" Jack requested.  
  
"Why of course, if that is what you wish, Mr. Sparrow, but may I ask as to why in the garden?"  
  
"It's a lovely night, maybe I could find some flowers to give to Sam."  
  
"Ah, has the love bug gotten a hold of your heart?" Ana amorously ribbed.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, since the day she was born in fact." Jack confessed.  
  
"Well come, you shall tell me more out in the garden then!"  
  
They walked out into the misty night and strolled around the garden. William had seen them do such and wondered as to the occasion. He followed them and planned to eves drop on their conversation. Mr. Turner and the other adults were situated around the table talking about the voyage and the plans.  
  
"So, the Isle de Muerta is where we be off to is it, Captain?" Mr. Procton questioned.  
  
"Yes, indeed. It is where the treasure is hidden. No one knows where it is except for Barbossa, Gibbs and I."  
  
"Aye," Mr. Gibbs began. "It's a spooky old cave. They say that there is a curse upon such. I doubt that very much so, it was on our last voyage that we did find such! And if a curse was put upon it, we would've been the ones a doin' the cursin' right?" Mr. Turner amusingly laughed.  
  
"I suppose that is true! But you never know what may happen, I have looked into these things, heard stories and what not, some are true, some are just fairy tales and myths. But whatever they be, It is no doubt a dangerous mission. If there be a curse, some dead pirate could've come about and done it! Such as Cortez himself. Maybe he wanted to use us to bring back every last piece of the gold so he could curse it so that no one could touch it! I know that Barbossa knows more about it, so maybe if I get a chance before we leave, I can consult him about it! That is if he doesn't mind, he may not speak after what I did to him tonight!"  
  
"What you did was a noble cause! You stopped a vile man from hurting your children and crew. It was a very rational thing to do! You are a wise captain. I think we should move you up to Commodore, it is the least we can do! You could appoint Mr. Gibbs here as your captain, or young Jack! A fine boy he is!" Mrs. Procton suggested.  
  
"Well, I will only accept that position if the whole crew nominates such, but for now, I am mighty fine bein' just a captain. And someday Jack surely will be the same, once he has grown up some. He is still just a young lad, but soon enough he will be a young adult! Oh and when that day comes, I'll tell ya now, I will be very happy!" Mr. Turner lifted his cup of coffee in cheers and nodded before he took a sip.  
  
"I do admit to me having second thoughts about her, we do bicker quiet frequently, but then I remember that that is what all married couples do! And though we are not married, I hope someday we will be! I shall not propose to her in awhile, however I shall let her know of my feelings for her! I wanted to tell her tonight.it being so unforgettably lovely and all, but she told me to go away, of course she is getting all groomed!" Jack continued on with his story to Ana.  
  
"Well, I shall summon her to come out and get ready for bed. I shall tell her it is her father's doing and that he wishes for her to speak with you immediately!" She advised. "Does that sound alright?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose, as long as she does not find out that you are in fact lying! I wouldn't want to look like a fraud in front of her once more! She already does believe I think poorly of her, oh but I don't, in the least!"  
  
"EWWW!" William finally squealed. He stepped forward from behind the bush he was at. "You're in love with my SISTER?" Jack and Anamaria turned around startled. When they had figured out that William had been there through the entire conversation they grew displeased. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought we were the best of friends and now I find that you want Sam?! Of all the girls in the world you could have.you chose."  
  
"That is enough Will! This is exactly why I didn't tell you.I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it! And you have further just proved my point by your reaction, even when eves dropping, another piece of proof that just goes to show that I cannot trust you! Now.can I?!" Jack admonished.  
  
"I did not mean any harm Jack, it's just I was curious as to the occasion!" William pleaded guilty.  
  
"Why not then simply ask us where we were off to then?!" Ana questioned.  
  
"Don't you feel terrible now that you were caught?" Jack issued.  
  
"I was not caught! I just fumbled in my own doings! It was my own fault, you didn't find me! I came out! There is a big difference!" Will clarified.  
  
"Ah, sure there is! Well if you excuse me, I am going to enjoy the view while Ana fetches Sam for me!" Jack elucidated.  
  
"Oh, don't even bother fetching her! She's already out of her bath!" William explained.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?!" Ana queried.  
  
"Look yonder!" Will pointed to her balcony window that was open, there was Sam prancing back and forth softly brushing through her chestnut curls. "She is already out of her bath! Can you not see her?!"  
  
"No we can see her fine!" Jack dismissed William's question as he gazed at Samantha prancing. He was detained by her nightly beauty.  
  
"I will go and fetch her for you!" Ana jogged back into the house and up the steps. She softly knocked upon the door and entered. "Samantha?" Sam turned and gazed at her. By this time she was sitting at the vanity.  
  
"Yes?!" she answered.  
  
"Your father would like you to have a word with Mr. Sparrow. He is out in the garden waiting for you."  
  
"My father?! What does he have to do with the conversation Mr. Sparrow wished to have with me earlier?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know if it had anything to do with such, I am not even sure of what you speak of, but Mr. Sparrow is out in the back garden waiting for you. See for yourself he is outside the balcony now."  
  
"No that's alright, tell Mr. Sparrow that I will be out when I mean to! I am busy right now, I have more important things to worry about than him!" Samantha discharged Jack's request.  
  
"You obviously are not as bright as he takes you to be!" Ana murmured before closing the door on her way out. Samantha heard her little remark and wondered what she had meant. She went on with brushing her hair and ignored the comment while beginning to prance to and fro once again. She kept pondering back on all that had happened. Though she was not old enough to understand love and what not, she could not help but feel something special for Jack. She remembered what her father once mumbled:  
  
"I did once appoint Jack to be me son-in-law." That idiom rolled through her mind. She wondered what it would be like to be Mrs. Jack Sparrow. Samantha gradually walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. Her eyes were captured by the sparkle from the ever-glow of the ocean waves. She began to brush her hair while in the midst of the moonlight. Jack noticed her radiant presence and was confined by her beauty while Anamaria escorted William back inside. She bribed him with Spanish Chocolate waiting for him in the kitchen. Jack began to look back upon what Sam had told him that night on the way to the house up the narrow hillside; how special finding a shooting star meant to her. He turned around and began to gaze up at the starry midnight horizon to hopefully find Samantha a gift she had been waiting for her whole life. Sam sat her brush down in the small flower bed beside her and looked up into the gem filled atmosphere. Jack observed her every move. He sat down upon a rock behind him and scrutinized his angel on earth. Samantha placed her chin upon her hand and sighed.  
  
"When will I ever get my chance Mother?" she whispered. A satisfying salty breeze caressed her face as she closed her eyes and pictured her mother beside her.  
  
"Do not fret, Darling Samantha!" The vision of Josephine Turner stood before her. "I know where your heart truly lies! It is of no doubt that you do indeed fancy Mr. Sparrow. Oh, little girl! Do not be deceived by the mind! Do as your heart says!" With that, she leisurely disappeared into the hazy distant night. Samantha opened her eyes, they were pleasantly met by Jack's below.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sparrow," She called. "It is a simply beautiful night. I can see the ocean from up here. Can you observe such from where you are?" Jack gave her a crocked grin and lovingly replied:  
  
"The only thing I see is the beauty of your face in the ever glorious glow of the moon, Miss Turner!" Samantha could not help but widen her smile. She plucked a yellow Poppy flower from the divan full of them at her side and threw it to Jack, who willingly caught it.  
  
"Oh Jack, you will make a wonderful pirate! I can see it! Your father being Cannon Bird Sparrow and being trained my Father, Captain Bootstrap Bill of the Black Pearl.and what not. You will do wonders out on the sea! Commandeer your own ships, be captain and commodore!" Samantha merrily declared!  
  
"It would be nothing without a maiden of me own!" Jack admitted, standing up from his seat.  
  
"You will find someone very special who will fill that position for you! I am sure! But, for now you may dream of such! It is late and I must retire.so should you! Goodnight Jack!" Sam turned and began to walk back inside through the open balcony doors  
  
"Wait, Samantha!" Jack hollered after her. She turned around and leaned against the railing.  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"You almost forgot your brush!" Samantha chuckled and took hold of the brush from the flower bed.  
  
"Thank you! Goodnight!" She turned around once more.  
  
"Wait!" Jack called yet again.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow? What is it?!" Samantha impatiently moaned.  
  
"Can I serenade you?" Jack sat the flower down upon the rock and began to climb up the vines as he once did back home on the farm in Ensanada.  
  
"Jack, get down from there this instant! JACK! Oh please don't fall!" She reached her hand down for him and he gently clang onto it. "Oh Jack, you do such foolish things sometimes!"  
  
"I did this once before, you remember?" He asked while still hanging there.  
  
"Yes, I do.you were only 14 then, yet you are still just as stubborn as you always were!"  
  
"I've grown up since then Sam!" Jack gave her an unyielding stare. He pulled himself up and leaned onto the railing directly in front of her, she still had a hold of his hand. "I've grown up very much so! When I went off to school the only person I ever thought of was you, the only person I ever wanted to kiss was you, and you were only ten! Now you are nearly 14 and on your way to growing up!"  
  
"Jack, please don't say such things. I am only 13 and I won't be 14 for another two weeks, and further more, I am not even close to being 16 so I wouldn't even know what love is even if it bit me on the nose and spit in my eye! Well I suppose if it spit in my eye because that would be rather disgusting! No matter, you shouldn't say such things to me!"  
  
"Are you aware your father appointed me your husband when you were born? Your mother as well! I was four years old then, and I was already in love with you! I looked into Williams eyes and said: "Mr. Turner is that her? Is that the beautiful girl I'm going to marry?" And he laughed at me and said. "No, Jack, this is William, He is a boy, and surely you are not attracted to men! Samantha is the first born! The one with the beautiful hazel eyes and I looked at him and said: "But they both have hazel eyes, sir how will I ever tell them apart?" And he laughed once more and said: "There shall be plenty of reasons for you to remember who is who!" Samantha giggled along with Jack and smiled.  
  
"You are always full of such wonderful stories! You are a wonderful boy Jack, and I do love you.as a dear.dear friend! Please do not take this the wrong way. I will love you even more someday, when I am ready!"  
  
"Have you ever been kissed, Sam?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"Well, yes by my father quiet frequently!"  
  
"No I mean good and kissed by a boy, not of your own blood and family?!"  
  
"Jack, how could you ask such a thing?! I shall not answer that absurd question! I am going to retire now as I wanted, and you are going to get down off that railing before you break your neck!" Jack leaned forward even more. He was face to face with Sam, their noses touching.  
  
"I am going to ask you once more, Samantha Anne and I expect an answer! Have you ever been good and kissed by a boy not of your blood or family?!"  
  
"No, but Jack.please.get down I do not want you to fall!" With that he took her other hand, leaned in closer and kissed her upon the lips  
  
"Well now you have! And do not worry about me falling, for I am upon clouds, floating on air. It shall break my fall as I am in Heaven right now." Samantha was speechless she did not know what to do whether she should say something, just help him up onto the balcony or lower him down. "Please say something, Sam."  
  
"You called me by my full name!" She finally spoke.  
  
"What?! When?!" Jack queried.  
  
"Before you kissed me, you said 'Samantha Anne'! No one has ever called me that except my mother, and once by my father.but never anyone else! Not even William! I have never heard it spoken so sweetly!" She helped him onto the balcony and he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I will always love you! If I am ever lost at sea, please know, I will come and find you! No matter what! This I promise! Forever!" Jack vowed.  
  
"Oh Jack.but why? I am not worth so much! I am as stubborn as a mule! You know that! Besides there will be other girls you will be more interested in. You cannot possibly wait for me so long!"  
  
"I'm not worried about waiting for you, I'm more worried about you waiting for me, if I ever get lost at sea and you think I am dead, will you not wait for me?"  
  
"Jack, do not ask such silly questions."  
  
"It is not heard of Sam.answer the question."  
  
"Alright.yes I suppose so, if I really truly deeply loved you and believed that you could come back.but it doesn't mean I would not ever re-marry! What if it was 10 years from then Jack, 10 whole years of waiting.I couldn't possibly wait any longer of course if I was an old hag almost ready to die, then yes, but if I was say 30 years of age or 20 even.I would still have time to get married."  
  
"I will find a way to persuade you otherwise, but for now, you should get to bed and so should I!" Jack took hold of her hand and strolled with her into the bed room. He gazed into her eyes. "Goodnight, Samantha Anne!" Jack glanced at her once more, kissed her upon the forehead and paraded out the door. 


	2. Chapter Two: Crude Awakening

Chapter Two: "Over Your Dead Body!" /Crude Awakening  
  
The nightly mist had slowly sprouted into morning dew. The sun kissed the azure sky as its early golden glow bloomed. Samantha dressed in her burgundy sailing gown with short untrimmed sleeves. She sat down upon the vanity stool began to brush her strands of curls so to pull them up in their usual half bun. Ana had woken way before Sam, she was down stairs cooking breakfast with her mother. She came up the steps and into the room, then noticed Samantha pulling her beautiful hair back.  
  
"Oh Sam.let me! I can do the finest braids! You'll be the most beautiful sailor ever known!" Ana pranced over to her and took the brush from Samantha's hands. "Now just sit there why I do all the work." She undid the mess of curls Sam had gotten herself into and softly began to french braid. "Mr. Sparrow fancies you very much you know." She began the banter.  
  
"Did you hear so yourself or are you just making a conversation?" Sam subjected.  
  
"He said so himself, last night at the stroll he welcomed me on. He's a fine gentleman."  
  
"Yes I know." Samantha looked at herself through the mirror. "One could learn to appreciate him, instantly.without even understanding their own heart."  
  
"Do I sense you adore Jack in return?!" Ana sarcastically implied.  
  
"I am 13! I couldn't possibly be in love, Anamaria! I am still young!"  
  
"Ah, I see, so one cannot fancy someone else? You make no sense."  
  
"I am not sure what to think! My mind is boggled! Mr. Sparrow is a fine man indeed, yet it is improper for me to obsess over him! I must grow mature in my ways!" Sam gazed at Ana through the reflective glass.  
  
"You say you need to mature, do you not hear the things you say to me? 'It is improper.I am still young.I shan't obsess!'" Ana dramatized.  
  
"I do not sound so!" Samantha persisted.  
  
"You do! And you are mature! Do not be deceived by the mind! Do as your heart says!" Ana came down to the last few pieces to the flowing braid. Samantha turned her head in astonishment to what she just heard her say. "Hold still, Sam! I am almost finished!"  
  
"What did you just say?!" Sam demanded as Ana turned her head around and began to braid the rest once more.  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"No, before that!"  
  
"Do not be deceived by the mind! Do as your heart says!...Why?!"  
  
"It was what my mother said to me in a vision I had last night." Sam confessed. Ana stopped her braiding and eyed Samantha through her reflection.  
  
"Yes, am I terribly dreadful to be dreaming of such while awake?"  
  
"No, not at all! I do the same, only with my older brother. He passed away three years ago. He had dysentery. He did not last."  
  
"Oh, Ana! I'm so sorry.I wish I."  
  
"No, please don't. No sympathy was intended. Just keep our family in your prayers. We do miss him so, but sometimes we get carried away in the fact of death, and we really need to realize life is precious and sweet. Yes, it is hard, but just as lives get taken away, new ones are given!" She put her arm around Sam's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Now, let's finish this up, shall we?" Ana grabbed a violet ribbon off the vanity.  
  
"Do you suppose he's watching down on you in Heaven?" Samantha asked while Ana tied the ribbon around her hair and into a bow.  
  
"Nah, he has a lot better things to do than worry about me while in Heaven. Like.go to a fiesta with God." She laughed and then took a yellow poppy from a vase of flowers and placed it in Sam's hair through the ribbon. "Still missing something.hmmm." Ana placed her hand on her chin, stepped back and examined Sam's features. "Ah-ha!" She announced. She picked up Sam's bonnet from the cot and placed it atop her head. She then took one more poppy and placed it by her ear. Samantha tied the bonnet on and smiled.  
  
"Thank you ever so much!" She turned around and grinned at her new friend then stood up. "You have done nothing but help and I thank you for that. Please do stay in touch. Though we may be out at sea, I know that we can find our ways back to each other someday, your father coming on the voyage with us and what not!"  
  
"Oh just hug me already!" They gave each other a 'bear hug' and said their goodbyes. Mr. Gibbs tapped on the door.  
  
"You ladies decent?" He asked before entering.  
  
"Yes." Ana called. "We are decent. You may enter if you wish." The door rasped open and in came Gibbs.  
  
"Samantha, your father is ready to leave now. The voyage is about to begin. It is time for you to gather your things and head out to the Black Pearl. Ana if you would like to join us for the farewell at the dock you may come, your father would very much like to say goodbye to you, and he's already down there."  
  
"Oh yes, of course! I wouldn't miss it, how could I very well not say goodbye to my own father?" Ana handed Samantha's belongings to Mr. Gibbs and Sam picked up her parasol. They followed Gibbs out the door and into the parlor. Samantha gave one last sigh and a look around then exited through the front door with Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria. They staggered down the hillside, corner after corner. Down below Samantha observed a crowd of angry men surrounding the dock and the Black Pearl, shouting and yelling at her father. She wondered what was going on and began to pick up her pace.  
  
"SAM! Slow down! I can't keep up with you!" Mr. Gibbs bellowed. She rapidly ran past both Ana and Gibbs and charged down the hillside until she had reached the mob. She noticed Ragetti and Twigg board the ship as others tried to force their way on board as well.  
  
"PA-PA!!" Samantha hollered. "PA-PA, I CANNOT SEE YOU, I AM DOWN BELOW ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE IN MY WAY.CAN YOU HEAR ME.PA-PA?" She helplessly began to push her way through the crowd but she was squeezed between two muscle bound men who smelt of fish. "PA-PA!" she screeched. Suddenly she felt someone take her hand and there was Jack.  
  
"Come along." He instructed. He pulled her through with him at her side and boarded the ship. "Where is all of your luggage?"  
  
"Mr. Gibbs has them. He is making his way down the hill with Anamaria. Do you think you can help them through? What is this all about?"  
  
"Your father announced who was to be coming along on the voyage. He has picked several men eligible, however many of Barbossa's men are angered and want to come along.You get down in the Captain's chambers. You will be safe there. I'll see to it that both Gibbs and Ana arrive safely!" Sam did as he instructed and ran down the steps to the chamber room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Little did she know she was not alone.  
  
"Hello poppet!" Samantha turned around startled when she came face to face with Barbossa.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa, you should not be in here, I demand you to leave at once." She held up her parasol as a weapon.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I have a bit of a predicament.you know that I am here, if your father finds out, then my plan will just go down the drain, are you catching on? You see, he didn't trust me, and now he is in grave danger! Once he begins to sail the ship will be taken over by my crew! He will have the curse upon him!" He grabbed her decorated sunshade and threw it across the room.  
  
"If I call for help right now you will be gone in an instant." She ran for the door but Barbossa bolted in front of her before she could reach it. "Please, let me go, I promise on my mother's grave I will not tell a soul you are in here!"  
  
"No can do Poppet! I don't trust your word, especially since you ran off on me last night and got me in a bit of trouble. It's because of you that I have to hide!"  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?" Sam backed away frightful of what he might do to her.  
  
"There is no need to. Besides I need you for a little reasoning of me own, I'll just have to see to it that you stay here and no one finds you! If you do as I say you shall not be harmed!" Samantha sat down upon the bed and swallowed in anxiety.  
  
"No one is to get hurt, not Jack, William or my father!" She commanded.  
  
"Oh I didn't say that, Love! I don't think I'll be needin' to hurt yer brother, but Jack and yer father are a different story!"  
  
"The angry mob.that was your idea." Sam began to comprehend his scheme.  
  
"Oh yes, you catch on straight away don't you! What a smart girl you are! Just like your mother!"  
  
"You know nothing about my mother!"  
  
"Oh I knew her well, she was me cousin. She runs through my blood as yours!"  
  
"I am not evil or wicked OR ugly as you!" Samantha spat.  
  
"Tisk, tisk! Do we have a naughty tongue! Maybe I should just cut it off so you cannot speak!" Samantha moved to the other side of the room as Barbossa came closer.  
  
"If you do so, the Royal navy will find out anyway, I will have them come find you and have you hanged!"  
  
"Oh my pretty, the royal navy will never be able to find the Black Pearl, and even if you do tell them about me, you'll be endangering yer whole family including yerself for betrayin' yer country! The Governor will not be pleased to find out that you went sailin' with pirates!"  
  
"But Elizabeth, the Governor's daughter, is my best friend! She will understand and in return will get her father on our side."  
  
"Bargaining doesn't work that way darlin'.you have a lot to learn." He moved a bit closer.  
  
"Please Barbossa! I beg of you, do not harm my family! We have done nothing wrong but look out for each other. If it is what you want, I will give myself away to Pintel as you told Bo'sun."  
  
"Ah, so you DID hear me talkin' to Bo'sun! You lying BRAT! I ought to feed you to the SHARKS!" He charged after her and grabbed Samantha by the arms. "Tell me what you heard.tell me NOW!"  
  
"I heard nothing but the fact that you wanted to auction me off to Pintel! Did you not hear me? I will give myself away to Pintel as you wish.if you do not harm my family!" Barbossa released his firm grip and pulled Samantha over to the bed.  
  
"Sit down!" She did as he said. "Is that all you really heard?" He brutally questioned.  
  
"Yes, I swear on every star in the sky!" Samantha crossed her fingers behind her back and smiled. "Besides, I am sure that Pintel is not so bad looking! I could get used to him, after all I've always wanted to be a pirate's maiden!"  
  
"'Tis mighty hard work to be doin' such! What if I were to say to you that you were to be Bo'sun's maiden and not Pintel's?"  
  
"Even better, he has strong muscles. He could take care of me, and keep me from any harm!" Sam kept her fingers crossed without Barbossa knowing and gazed at the door then back at him and smiled. "Oh please come to my rescue, Jack!" She importuned in her mind. "Um.what does a maiden do exactly?" Barbossa strolled away from her and pondered on that thought.  
  
"Well.she will be there to clean up after him, take care of him, feed him his dinner when asked and do many other things that only a woman can fulfill!" He turned to her and smirked. "You will make a fine pirate maiden, yes indeed!" Finally a light tap came from behind the door. Barbossa glared at Sam and took her by the arms once more. He covered her mouth and warned her. "Whoever it is, you may let them in, but let me tell you now.I do carry a gun with one specific shot, and It is meant for either your father or Jack's head. You make one distinct move and I will make sure he is dead within seconds!" He released himself and ran into the open wooden closet.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam worriedly questioned.  
  
"It's me, Jack.may I come in! The ship is about to set sail and I want to make sure you are alright! We have chosen the crew members, but Barbossa is no where in sight, I just wanted to check on you."  
  
"No Jack, I think it is best that you don't come in.I mean I am indecent.I can't let you in!"  
  
"You only just changed an hour ago.what are you changing into now?"  
  
"Oh just something I decided to wear last minute."  
  
"Samantha.stop playing around and let me enter, please! I wish to speak with you! It's not important or anything.it's just.I would like to look upon your beauty once more before we begin our voyage!" Sam slowly ambled over to the door and unlocked it. She cracked it open and gazed at him.  
  
"You see I am safe."  
  
"Care to open the door all the way and let me see with my own two eyes?" He pushed the door open and surveyed the chamber for himself. "It looks comfy enough." He stepped in a bit more.  
  
"Oh, Jack.please.I just.You can't come in!" Samantha pushed him back towards the door. Jack took her hand and pulled her aside.  
  
"Stop this nonsense! What is it you are so afraid of?" He gazed into her eyes and knew that something was terribly wrong. "Tell me what it is so that I may help."  
  
"I can't.you just have to go!" She lipped to him 'B-a-r-b-o-s-s-a'. At first he couldn't tell what she was saying.  
  
"What?!" Samantha covered his mouth and lipped the name 'Barbossa' to him once again. He moved her hand away from his lips. "Barbossa?" he quietly whispered.  
  
"Well.you should go now." She nodded her head and pointed to the closet. Barbossa could not see the gestures she was making. He could only hear what she was saying to Jack. He wondered why there was so much silence. "It is a very dangerous time for both of us!" She then mouthed 'gun' to him.  
  
"Uh.yes it is! I shall go summon the Captain and let him know how you are doing, as you are in fact safe!" He kissed her cheek and left the room. Samantha locked the door once more. "You can come out now Barbossa, he's gone!" She pleated her arms together and glared at him.  
  
"Well my pretty, you scared him off pretty quick if I didn't know any better I'd say that you told him something!" He grew skeptical.  
  
"I told him nothing! You heard what I said! You should know!" She turned her head and looked away in anger. "If I am to be your stupid prisoner then you should at least show some respect and trust me! I won't betray you!"  
  
"That's exactly what your mother said and then she went off and married that good for nothing William Turner!"  
  
"That is my father you speak of!" Sam glared his way.  
  
"Your father is a loon and he needs to be put down!" He stepped forward in wrath.  
  
"THE ONLY LOON HERE IS YOU AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PUT DOWN!!!" Barbossa charged after Sam and was about to back hand her. "PARLEY!" She screamed. He was then stopped in his tracks. "That's right, Parley! That means you cannot harm me until you take me back to my father! So therefore if you hurt me in any way you will be breaking the code!"  
  
"You know the code." He coursed.  
  
"Memorized it word for word!" Samantha explicitly categorized.  
  
"Well then, perhaps we can make a negotiation."  
  
"I only negotiate with the captain under the ruling of parley! And you are not the captain of this ship!"  
  
"No of course not.but there still can be an arrangement."  
  
"If desired by the person who has called upon the code of parley! There will be no arrangement.keep your grimy disgusting hands off of me! I don't care if you have a stupid gun or bullet. Being in Heaven with my mother would be so much more pleasing then here with you!" Samantha sat down on the bed and glared at him. "If you deny the right of parley, you deny the pirates code, and if you call it guidelines either way you are breaking something special to the ruling of pirates! You cannot deny me my right to tell you what to do.until I am taken to the Captain of this ship as in my father.you cannot do anything at all but listen to what I have to say and follow through with my orders! If I make you get the captain you will be revealed.now who has all the power?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in satisfaction.  
  
"This is EXACTLY why I didn't want you to come on the voyage!" Barbossa crossly disclosed.  
  
"You see that is quiet a funny situation.because I am actually allowed to be on this voyage, you on the other hand are not!" Barbossa pulled out the chair from the small desk on the right side of the bed and sat down.  
  
"You are a very clever girl you know that?!"  
  
"Yes.I do! Some would conclude I get such from my father."  
  
"You were lying when you said you would follow through with the marriage to Pintel weren't you?!"  
  
"Oh no.I meant that in that current situation.but you should know I had my fingers crossed when I said it!" Samantha slyly confessed.  
  
"You are a clever one.very clever! You could very easily find some way to deny the pirates code as well, eh?!" He conversed.  
  
"Yes in fact I already have found a way. There are several loop holes. Of which I will not share with you! If you are really that brilliant you would figure them out for yourself!" Another tap came from the door, this time it was Captain Bootstrap with several members of his crew.  
  
"Samantha Darling.are you alright in there, may I come in?!" Sam glared at Barbossa and got out of her seat. He jotted in front of her.  
  
"Remember the gun, Miss Turner!" Barbossa heckled  
  
"Remember the parley, Mr. Barbossa!" She cleverly alleged. He backed out of her way and hid in the closet once more. Sam continued towards the door but Mr. Turner already opened it, apparently he had a key. "Oh hello Father.I'm doing quiet fine.actually.um what brings you and those crew members?"  
  
"Jack told me of your.predicament.are you alright?" Mr. Turner went down onto his knees and placed his hands upon his child's arms. "Do you have any bruises or scratches?" He examined her arm by arm carefully lifting her sleeves.  
  
"Now why would I have any of those Father, I've been all alone this whole time!" Sam pushed his gestures away and pointed at the closet. "Besides, there are other things you must attend to." Mr. Turner gazed behind him at his crew, which included Pintel, Bo'sun, Ragetti and Twigg; Barbossa's thugs; and motioned with his head for them to go check out the closet.  
  
"Well I bet someone is in that 'loset o'er there!" Ragetti dimly affirmed. They walked over there and saw Barbossa. He smiled at them. They smirked back and yet said nothing of his existence. "Why there ain't no body in here. It's just the little one!" Samantha looked at them in a questionable manner.  
  
"Do not lie of such things! She hollered. "Tell my father what you see!" She demanded. "Barbossa is in there!!" She stormed over but Bo'sun held her back then pushed her away from the closet.  
  
"You should not lie young one, or is it that you are seeing things!?" He mocked with a chuckle. "Hallucinations is all that it is! There is nothing there Captain! Maybe you should take her out for a breathe of fresh air!" Samantha glared at him appalled.  
  
"I did not lie of such! I know what I saw and heard.He is in here and he has a gun if he is not in the closet then perhaps he is hiding some place else, but he is aboard this ship! I assure you! He is! I called upon the rule of parley so he could not harm me!" She gazed at her father. "I am not lying Pa-pa he is in here! It was real! I was not hallucinating!" She assured. Mr. Turner got up from his knees and marched over to Bo'sun.  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing or no one in the closet?!" Mr. Turner solicited moving closer towards where Barbossa was hidden. Bo'sun got in his way as he did Sam's. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"We wouldn't want you to get hurt if there is someone in there! Which there is in fact not, and the crew is checking it out still.as we speak.we are just worried for your own protection Captain." Bo'sun pledged. Sam gave him a furious glare. She was not about to let them lie and get away with Barbossa's 'pleasure cruise of horror'.  
  
"I saw Barbossa with my own two eyes! I know for a fact he is on this ship and I will not rest until he is found. I saw him go into that closet! Where else could he have gone?!" She maintained on knowing.  
  
"He could've traveled through the window and climbed down the railing! He's probably outside right now! We should go look out there!" Pintel asserted while treading forward.  
  
"Ah, it is possible! You see Sweet Pea, there's nothing to be afraid of. My men are searching the ship perhaps it would be best for you to come out on the deck with yer brother and I? Eh?!" Mr. Turner placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder. Samantha pulled away and tried to make her way past Bo'sun. He chuckled.  
  
"You are no match for me youngling! Why do you not trust my word?" Bo'sun questioned with his arms folded.  
  
"Because you are the one who was bargaining with Barbossa earlier!" Bo'sun's face went faint. His smirk faded into a sneer. "Yes, we heard every word Mr. Bo'sun it's no use pretending!"  
  
"I have no idea what you speak of!" He uncouthly insisted.  
  
"Is that so?! Well.then prove it to me! Show me that Barbossa is not in that closet!" Samantha demanded once more.  
  
"Can't we all just forget about this and take the child outside for a breathe of fresh air?" Twigg implied.  
  
"I say let her speak!" Ragetti shouted from behind. "She's a cute little thing she is!" Twigg, Pintel and Bo'sun sneered at him.  
  
"What an idiotic thought!" Pintel shouted. "She will make us all look as though we are betraying our fair captain! Why would we lie of such?!"  
  
"Because you are a friend to Barbossa as to my father! Maybe your place is more with him than us!" Sam emphasized. Aunt Jillian peaked into the room and stepped forward.  
  
"Sam, maybe it is best that you do come outside with me for a bit of fresh air. It may do you some good! We are out at sea and all is well, you shouldn't panic so much!" Jillian strolled over to her worried niece and placed her hand gently upon her shoulder. "Please don't make such a big fuss on your first voyage!" Suddenly, Uncle Woodrow stormed into the chamber.  
  
"IT IS TIME!" He announced.  
  
"Time for what?!" Mr. Turner rotated around and glanced at his brother.  
  
"Jack has selected his first tattoo! Come see! The crew is placing it into his skin as we speak!" Everyone except Sam piled out. She was anxious to see if in fact Bo'sun and the others were lying. She ran and crouched behind the bed to make it seem as though she had gone. There she saw Barbossa come out of the closet with that same crooked sneer.  
  
"No one will ever know I'm here!" He chuckled."Until the opportune moment!" Samantha jumped out from her hiding place. "SAMANTHA! Uh.Miss Turner, I had no idea you were there."  
  
"Maybe the opportune moment is NOW! You paid my father's men to LIE!!" She stormed after him in fury. "How DARE you deceive him! I'll KILL YOU!" Samantha vivaciously loped towards him. When she had finally reached him to fight, Barbossa being extremely amused at her anger placed his hand upon her head and held her back cackling.  
  
"Now lil' missy don't get too carried away. I did not want yer father to be gettin' all heated at me is all! I meant no harm! And yet I did not pay a penny to any of those foul men out there. Bo'sun just happens to be a good.dear, dear friend of mine!" Samantha stopped swinging her arms and instigated calming down. She sat down on the bed and glared ferociously at him.  
  
"I knew it all along! I know your plan Barbossa and I can tell you right now that it shall not go through! I will see to it!" She bayed. She got up to walk out the door when Barbossa forcefully grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the closet. She tried to let out a scream but he had placed his hand firmly around her mouth.  
  
"Well then lil' missy I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that!" He evilly whispered. "Now you stay here!" Samantha charged after him but he had shut the door and locked her in. He wasn't sure where he was to hide then but he decided it would be best to keep the key with him in his front coat pocket and climb down the window railing. Samantha began to pound on the closet door for help.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed. A few minutes later Samantha found herself backing away from the door to find that Barbossa had returned.with a few 'friends'.  
  
"Ello Poppet!" Pintel smirked. "We've come to 'elp out our friend here. You best be keepin' still so we can gag you and tie you to this chair we're bringin' in! RAGETTI!" Ragetti stumbled in with the chair from the desk that Barbossa had once assembled in. Samantha gasped and began to back up once more. "No use tryin' to escape Poppet! It won't work!" He grabbed her by the arms and held her still while Bo'sun tied the ripped clothe around and into her mouth. They then forced her into the seat and tied her still. "There now you cannot move at all! No one will 'elp you out."  
  
"'Cuz they can't 'ear you!" Ragetti chimed in with a diverted giggle. Pintel shot him an aggravated glare and pulled him out with him. They slammed the door shut and handed the key to Barbossa once it was locked for a second time. Proud of his accomplishment, he sat upon the bed and smiled.  
  
"You see lads we will get away with this after all!" Barbossa and his wicked crew let out dissolute laughter.  
  
Later that night, a supple tear strolled down Sam's cheek as she sat there in horror. Vivid pictures of what was to come flashed painstakingly through her mind. If only she could scream for help, but it was not possible, and she was not about to use all of her strength to struggle out of the seat and pound on the door, when Barbossa would only use his crew to create illusions and lies. She did not know where Barbossa would hide or if he would even do such. Samantha tried her best to be brave but she could no longer hold back the tears that burned in her bothered jade-brown eyes.  
  
"Now men, we must begin our mission, we are here for one purpose only and that is to get rid of that pitiful Captain Bootstrap Bill!" Barbossa jeered. "Gents!? Take a walk!" Everyone let out a cheer and stormed out of the room. Barbossa chuckled as he stayed behind. When the door had shut he made himself comfortable and decided to fall asleep. Jack was on his way to comfort Samantha after he heard what she had gone through. He looked around and crept towards the Captain's chambers where he knew Samantha was.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going, Mr. Sparrow?" Pintel demanded stepping in his way.  
  
"I am going to Sam's quarters. She is waiting for me. She has had a rough day and I would very much like to comfort her!"  
  
"She won't be needin' any of yer comfort! But Mr. Bo'sun needs ya to 'elp with them anchors!" Pintel pointed to the starboard side where Bo'sun was releasing the anchors and Pintel stated.  
  
"Oh but I must see Sam. It is important! I will help with "them" anchors later, as for now I must get to." Twigg pushed Pintel aside and glowered straight into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Leave the girl be! She must have her rest! You know that she has had it rough, now move along and 'elp us all out some!" He pushed Jack towards Bo'sun and then grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along. "Bo'sun, this boy has been causing us some trouble. I bet you be needin' his help! Do somethin' with him!" Twigg forced Jack into Bo'sun's side. He wrapped his masculine arms around Jack's neck and growled.  
  
"You tryin' to get out of workin' boy?!" He greedily questioned.  
  
"No Sir, it's just I wanted to check up on Samantha!" Jack sighed, hardly breathing.  
  
"We be the ones who need you more. It's us you shall be helpin' out, forget about the girl!" He let go of Jack and pushed him along the side of the ship. "Here!" He howled. "Lower the anchor. We shall stay here for the night! The fog will be comin' up shortly!" Jack did as he rudely instructed and turned the wooden wheel of which the anchor's rope was twirled around and lowered it into the seemingly never-ending ocean. "Good boy, do as I say and no one is to get hurt!" Bo'sun sneered. Mr. Turner stepped down from his navigating sight and examined the scene between Bo'sun and Jack. He saw that Jack was being forced around and would not allow such treatment to his family.  
  
"Bo'sun, let Jack go! What makes you think you have the right to push him around such?! He is not a slave and further more you are not the Captain!" Captain Bootstrap confronted him.  
  
"Oh yes.I may not be the Captain, but my place be not with you! My true captain has a name, and it is entitled as Barbossa! Captain Barbossa!" Bo'sun pushed Jack into Mr. Turner's arms. William came stumbling down the steps as the crew forced him towards his father. Ragetti let out a partly saddened grin.  
  
"I'm sorry to be doin' this to ya Captain after you picked me to come along! But if I don't follow Mr. Barbossa." Pintel glared at him. "But if I don't follow Captain Barbossa's orders I'll be dead!" He forced William by his side. Uncle Woodrow and Aunt Jillian stammered up the steps from their rooms and over to their family. They were now grouped together and the crew that had strongly deceived them was now encircled all about. They could not escape.  
  
"Barbossa is not on this ship. He promised he would not step one foot upon it!" Mr. Turner announced in terrified shock.  
  
"No I'm afraid that wasn't our agreement, Bootstrap! It was over your dead body he not step foot on this ship, and over your dead body it shall be!" Pintel pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Mr. Turner's head. Barbossa stormed out of his chambers and charged after Pintel.  
  
"Not now you fool! We mustn't harm him until we bare the treasure of Cortez at the Isle de Muerta!" Barbossa pulled the gun down and swiped it away from Pintel's grip. He then shoved it back into his buckle. "I bet you weren't expecting such a finale! But yes, I am here.and of course it is not over your dead body.well not yet anyway!" His crew let out a gleam of laughter. "SHUT UP! We do not celebrate ANYTHING until that treasure is ours! Where be Gibbs and Procton?" Barbossa stipulated glowering at his crew members.  
  
"Why I think they be downstairs still!" A pirate shouted.  
  
"Well then don't just stand around you scally-wags FIND THEM and bring them to me!" Barbossa pointed his gun at Jack's chest where his heart lay. "I'll take care of the prisoners!" The crew bumped into each other and pushed their way to the steps so that they may find the two men who were most unfaithful to the newly announced Captain Barbossa. "If any of you so speak the word 'Parley', I will blow Mr. Sparrow right into the water! Is that understood?" Everyone nodded and did as Barbossa advised. As it grew darker there was no sign of Mr. Gibbs or Mr. Procton. Somehow they had gotten away. Jack, William, Woodrow, Jillian, and Mr. Turner were all tied to the main mast's pole. They were not gagged, but they were unable to move. Barbossa placed his gun into his buckle once again and smirked. "Now, what a fine day it has been! Ain't that so Mr. Turner? You find that even your best friend has betrayed ya!"  
  
"You were never my best friend Mr. Barbossa! Gibbs has always been faithful! He would never betray me, and even you cannot find him! Why, your crew was stupid enough to believe that Samantha was a broom and mop, what makes you think that they will even find him or Procton?" Turner covertly implied. Barbossa stepped forward until he was up in his face.  
  
"If you know the whereabouts of either Mr. Gibbs or yer foolish friend, Procton, you best tell me now, the fate of your daughter is at hand! BRING ME THE GIRL!" Barbossa turned and sneered as Pintel and Bo'sun brought about gagged Samantha. Her face was flush with a rosy nose and cheeks from her tears. When Jack saw her ghost like appearance, he wasn't about to let anything more happen to her. He tried his best to squirm free of the ropes. "Now what do you say Mr. Turner? Are you going to give them up? Or shall I kill lil' Samantha here and now?!" He faced Captain Bootstrap once more and cackled in delight. "Whichever choice there is a consequence, if you do not state so, then I shall kill Samantha, if you do we shall find your friends, and Samantha will be safe.oh but I cannot say the same for you!" Mr. Turner writhed and struggled to escape from the rope as Jack. He gazed into his daughter's upset eyes and saw how fear-struck she had become. He would not take this any longer.  
  
"BARBOSSA!" He snarled. "YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!! SHE IS ONLY 13! LET HER BE, LET HER LIVE HER LIFE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU NOT MY FAMILY!!! LET HER GO YOU COWARD!!!" Turner forcefully ordered in authority. Barbossa once more got into his face and held him by his collar.  
  
"Do NOT EVER speak to your COMMODORE in such a manner! If you had just gone along with my plan all along, made the children go home, none of this would've EVER happened. And now you see where you are.this is entirely your fault Mr. Turner! If you wish for Samantha to remain breathing then tell me where Mr. Gibbs and Procton have run off to! NOW!"  
  
"They took a row boat out to sea. I was suspicious as to if you were up to anythin', if you were truly on this ship. I told 'em to acquire help and I would wait here for the night. They are half way to Tortuga right about now. If we move the ship we may still be able to catch them, or maybe if you let some of yer crew go after 'em." Turner softly confessed ashamed that he had given up.  
  
"That's a good boy!" Barbossa heckled. He turned around and stepped towards Samantha who was now struggling for her freedom. "No need to try to get free Miss Turner. You will be safe! That is if someone is willing to give up their life for you! You and your brother have already heard too much!" He signaled for the men to un-gag her and that they did. She screamed at the top of her lungs and began to breathe as hard as she could.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU BARBOSSA!!! WHY NOT JUST KILL ME AND WILLIAM THEN! LET JACK AND FATHER GO!!!" She screeched. William glared at her, he didn't want to die. Samantha continued thrashing about making her best effort to get away. Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.  
  
"You best not try to get away me love. It's a dangerous world. You never know what obstacles there may be." He pulled the top trigger to load the bullet into place, and began to push in the middle.  
  
"BARBOSSA LET HER FREE!!! I WILL TAKE HER PLACE I WILL DIE FOR HER!!!" Jack hollered from behind him. Barbossa crooked around and scoffed at Jack.  
  
"You would rather be shot than her, is that it Jack??? You wanna die for the love you can never have, boy?!" He gradually stepped towards him with his gun ready to be shot.  
  
"She knows I love her. She knows I'd die for her, and that I shall do, willingly!" Jack gazed Sam's way and looked her in the eye. "I will take her pain away and suffer for her! Torture me if you must but do not lay a finger on her, please." He begged out of never-ending care for Samantha.  
  
"Very well then!" Barbossa let loose of the bullet and it shot through Jack's shoulder. Samantha shrieked in horror.  
  
"NO!" She cried and looked away in anguish. Jack stood there still tied up to the pole, not being able to yield his pain. His fists were squeezed tight and yet at that moment he was wishing that he was holding Samantha in his arms.  
  
"Blast! That stupid bullet missed his heart!" Barbossa complained. "No matter, I'll let the boy suffer!" He chuckled. He turned and scorned at Sam. "That was for you, Love, but oh don't feel so lucky, I have plenty more bullets where that came from! I'm saving a very special one for you!" He flicked her nose and Samantha snapped her teeth in attempt to bite his finger off. Yet her effort did no harm. "Tisk, tisk once more, Sam. You do have a nasty temper!"  
  
"YOU WRETCH, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN HAG!" Tears streamed down her face as she rampaged in anger, struggling, swinging, swaying, kicking to get free. She managed to get Bo'sun and Pintel to unclasp their sweaty grip from her arms. She ran with her hands tied behind her back, over to Jack fully in tears by this moment. "Oh Jack, please look at me! I can't bear to lose you. Jack PLEASE!" Bo'sun and Pintel charged after her but Barbossa raised his hand in motion for them to stay put.  
  
"She can do us no harm, she is still tied up!" He stated in no worry. Jack slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with his one true love.  
  
"Jack, I didn't want this to happen this way. I tried to save you! You are a foolish boy, why did you take that shot?" She queried, barely able to speak.  
  
"Because.I.I love you, Samantha." He stuttered.  
  
"Please don't start that again! You can't possibly."  
  
"Do you think I kissed you for no reason?! I love you, I would die for you! That's what was intended by Barbossa, instead he wants me to suffer, for what reason I know not.but if you want to live so badly then I suggest you get back into the Captain's chambers where you belong!" Samantha began to cry harder. Her feelings where overwhelmed with fear, love and hatred. Jack tried his best to lean a bit more forward and whispered into her ear. "When you get into the chamber untie yourself, figure out someway to get free. When you do so, climb out the window as Barbossa managed and save your father, brother, uncle and aunt! Let me be, I will be fine!" Samantha nodded her head in agreement and backed away. She stared at Barbossa.  
  
"I shall do as you say.just.don't harm my family!"  
  
"You pesky little girl, I will harm them if I it is my will! You will do yer best to sit back and listen!" He took Samantha by the arm and stammered with her towards the chamber doors. "You will STAY in this room and will NOT move.if you do Jack will get more than a blow to the heart.a BLOW TO THE HEAD!" He threw her in the room and she fell to the ground. She spat at the door as it closed and locked shut. Bo'sun and Pintel took their places guarding the door.  
  
Meanwhile.The Dauntless was setting sail just as the hostage of Bootstrap and his family had begun. Governor Swann was on a pleasure cruise with his daughter, Elizabeth, Captain James Norrington and his brother Mr. Gregory Norrington. They happened to stumble upon the row boat of Mr. Procton and Gibbs.  
  
"YOU THERE!" Captain Norrington called. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FLOATING AROUND? ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF THE PIRATES IN THESE PARTS?" He motioned for his fellow sailors to bring down the rope. They threw it over the starboard side and let the men climb aboard. "What brings you into the seas men?!" He questioned.  
  
"Well sir, Captain Norrington is it?!" Mr. Gibbs stepped forward.  
  
"Yes indeed it is.continue." Norrington countered.  
  
"Me name is Mr. Gibbs this here is Mr. Procton." He motioned towards Procton, pointing him out behind him. "We were out on the seas in a nice old ship, donated by the Governor himself with a good 'ole friend of mine, named William "Bill" Turner. His children and I as well as Mr. Procton here were on a nice pleasure cruise, leaving our way through Tortuga when the ship was takin' over by the Black Pearl itself, and the one and only nasty Captain Barbossa! Captain Boot.uh.Captain Turner sent us out for help, we are quiet lucky we found you!" Gibbs explained with little white lies here and there. Norrington lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms in disbelief to his story.  
  
"You say that Governor Swann gave him the ship?" He asked.  
  
"No.more like let 'em borrow it, Sir."  
  
"What was the ship called?" Norrington further questioned.  
  
"I believe it was somethin' like the Interceptor, Sir."  
  
"Are you telling me some make-believe PIRATE ship has overcome the fastest ship in all the seven seas?!"  
  
"Well, yes sir.but see here the thing is, they really didn't lay a finger on the ship so to speak, it's back in Tortuga, they just took Mr. Turner and his children and family captive is all, Sir."  
  
"As hard as I find it to believe your story, Mr. Gibbs, I will send help to your so called Black Pearl. If there is such a thing, there still may be hope for the lives of the ones we do hold dear.LIEUTENANT STONAGAL!" Captain Norrington turned to give his orders.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Mr. Stonagal advanced forward.  
  
"Bring me my best men. It seems that Mr. Turner has got himself into some trouble. If we ever want to see dear Samantha and William alive again, we must send help! In which direction do they lie, Mr. Gibbs?" He faced Gibbs in reference to an answer.  
  
"Oh, they be about 300 miles south I suppose, towards Tortuga, they be only 50 miles away from land, approximately."  
  
"Send immediate help 300 miles south." Norrington continued with his orders. Don't just stand there, GET A MOVE ON IT!" He demanded.  
  
"Yes, Sir! YOU HEARD CAPTAIN NORRINGTON, WHEN I POINT YOU OUT YOU COME WITH ME!!! BE ARMED AND READY TO FIGHT MEN!" Lieutenant Stonagal gathered about 15 to 20 men into 2 life boats and began to row in the direction of south as instructed.  
  
"I hope yer men are strongly armed, Captain Norrington. Barbossa is a rough man, with a rough crowd, he does not take hostages!" Mr. Procton spoke.  
  
"We have plenty of aid and fire arms, we shall do fine, the question would rather be if you are sure that they are in such trouble!" Norrington once again made is skeptical thoughts clear.  
  
"Oh we are darn certain of this! We saw it with our own 4 eyes, Sir." Gibbs teasingly stated while nudging Mr. Procton, who let out a crooked smile.  
  
"Well then, you are just lucky you found the Dauntless! Will you gentlemen be needing anything? Have you been shot or what not?"  
  
"No we are fine we just be worried about the little ones on that ship, Jack, William and Samantha are all being held captive, I heard a gun shot not too long ago, I'm certain that any one of them could've been hurt, Sir." Mr. Gibbs answered in panic. "I just be prayin' that nothin' goes wrong with yer men!"  
  
"My men are fully trained! As for your crew, well.I'm sorry to say they were not so fortunate to save them from such fate, were they?" With that Norrington strolled down stairs to his chambers just as Elizabeth slowly tip toed out from her father's.  
  
"Excuse me." She began.  
  
"Why Elizabeth, don't you look ever so ravishing this evenin'!" Mr. Gibbs opened his arms.  
  
"Is everything alright with Samantha? Will she be okay?" Elizabeth queried in a near silent whisper, worried about her best friend.  
  
"You are darn tootin' she will be! Why, with yer father's men comin' to save her, she'll be just as well!" Gibbs kneeled down to her size and smiled at her. Elizabeth grinned back and gave Gibbs a tight fitting hug.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad Mr. Gibbs. I'm exceptionally glad you found us! If you didn't, Samantha would've been near dead!" Mr. Gibbs eyed Mr. Procton in a glance of truth, they were not sure of the fortune of the Turner's just yet. The sun had not yet faded into the sky so there was still light out, which benefited Norrington's men who were out searching for The Black Pearl. But both Procton and Gibbs were unaware of what was occurring at their last destination.  
  
"MEN TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE IN OUR HANDS THE TREASURE OF CORTEZ HIMSELF!!! THE ISLE DE MUERTA AWAITS US!!!" Barbossa shouted in joy, delighted his plan had gone through so far. He was not about to let his glory end. He crept toward Aunt Jillian and smiled his devilish grin. "Jill, you know.if yer wretched sister-in-law would've just picked me through all those years.this probably would've never happened!"  
  
"You are her cousin you idiot! You are family it's only obvious she picked Mr. Turner! He is a fine man, a FINE captain, I'm NOT sorry I cannot say the same for you!" She brawled.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, now it has become even clearer as to where Samantha gets her temper.YOU!" He back handed her. "Now I am going to tell you what I said once more and you will answer, this time with courtesy towards your CAPTAIN! None of this WOULD'VE EVER happened if it wasn't for your GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER!! If Josephine had PICKED ME.You probably wouldn't be in ANY harm right now!" Jillian glared at him and began to breathe harshly.  
  
"You are our cousin, Barbossa! Our blood, our FAMILY! Cousins do not marry cousins, it is impolite and incorrect! Not to mention disgusting! I cannot believe that you even had any feelings for her! And as far as CAPTAINS go, my place is with CAPTAIN BOOTSTRAP BILL!" Barbossa got up in her face and sneered.  
  
"SECOND cousin mind you! Yer place will be with me as soon as your husband is DEAD! I will make YOU my wife!"  
  
"You are a sick minded man, Barbossa!"  
  
"Yes.I know!" Barbossa chuckled. "Well now, men let us set sail for the Isle De Muerta, no use waitin' until tomorrow is there? We might as well get our riches while we can, for I have a feeling Gibbs is smarter than I have taken him to be! LET'S SET SAIL YOU SCALLY WAGS!" He pranced up the steps and over to the Captain's platform where the steer was. He smiled. "This is where I belong!" His crew frantically let up the anchors and lifted the sails as they began their deadly voyage once more.  
  
"Jack." William whispered. "Jack." He nudged him as best as he could being tied up.  
  
"What is it?!" Jack finally acknowledged.  
  
"Where did you send Samantha off to?"  
  
"She's in the chamber, I told her to try her best to wiggle free of her ropes and come save you and your family, I will be fine on my own."  
  
"But Jack, why not you? You cannot do this alone!"  
  
"I am aware of such.but my love for her will do more than keep me alive. Will, this bullet in my arm does not bother me anymore because I have such strength. I can fight, I know I can.and I will try my best to do so. Nothing will hold me back!" Bo'sun marched up to them and slapped William across the face.  
  
"NO TALKING YOU INGRATES!" He snarled then walked away to do his job.  
  
Meanwhile.Samantha got herself back up onto her feet. She pranced back and forth pondering on ways to get free from the ropes that tied her hands together behind her back. Sam looked around and examined the room searching for some way to squirm free from. She finally noticed the bed posts. At last an idea sprang into her brood over mind. She ran over to the bed and slipped the tip of the left bed post in between the ropes. Samantha walked forward to tug them free, she wiggled and squirmed and tried her best to get them loose. Suddenly she felt the rope untie, she released herself from the post and slipped her hands free. Samantha was overwhelmed with excitement. She rubbed her wrists for they had just been squeezed to death in ropes and now were declaring their freedom, throbbing with pain. However, Sam was not about to waist one more second, she quickly darted for the window. She squeezed her way through the slightly immense window and clambered down the railing as quietly and unnoticeable as she could.  
  
When she had reached the bottom, Samantha tip-toed around the corner and peeked at the sight of what was going on. There was Barbossa giving his orders and sailing the ship. Jack and the others remained tied up. Samantha ducked down and crawled behind a box propped on the left side of Barbossa. He was too busy rambling on his demands that he did not notice her one bit. Jack looked up and smiled when he noticed her. He nudged William in the arm and nodded towards Sam. William gazed up and saw his sister hiding for her life. They turned their heads as to not draw attention to Sam. She wasn't sure what her next move was to be. She was stuck in between Barbossa and his crew, she thought of crawling back, yet if she did Barbossa may notice her.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU SCALLY WAGS.WE ARE SET SAIL FOR THE ISLE DE MUERTA, OUR CURSED TREASURE WAITS FOR US!!! HA-HA!!!" Barbossa affirmed in exhilaration. He nearly had forgotten about Samantha, but just as he thought to go into the chamber he remembered he had thrown her in there. He stammered down the steps and hollered at Bo'sun to check up on his prisoner. A few seconds later Bo'sun stormed out of the chamber holding the ropes that once were vigorously tied around her hands.  
  
"THE GIRL HAS GONE FREE, SHE IS NOT IN THE CHAMBER I CHECKED! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!!! CHECK THE SHIP.EVERY LAST PLACE COUNTS.SHE MIGHT'VE JUMPED INTO THE WATER BUT WE WOULD'VE SEEN HER OR HEARD A SPLASH, SHE'S GOTTA BE ON THIS SHIP!" The pirates all stared at him and continued with what they were doing. "FIND HER YOU IDIOTS!!!" He hollered in anger. They scurried about searching every whim except where she actually was. Samantha shyly looked up and saw the fury in Barbossa's eyes. She wished that he would've waited to find out she had gone missing. She was stuck in between the box, him and his nasty crew. What was she to do?  
  
".We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho." Elizabeth sang at the bow of the ship. Suddenly Mr. Gibbs came up from behind her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. She jumped in fright and turned around to see it was only him. "Good evening, Mr. Gibbs, may I inquire as to why you startled me so?"  
  
"Cursed pirates sail these waters! You don't want to bring them down on us now do ya?! You need to be quiet, and not sing such a tune, for if you do, those quick hearin' ears will sure find their way towards us!" Gibbs warned.  
  
"That will do, Mr. Gibbs!" He turned around and there stood Captain James Norrington with his younger brother in training, Gregory, and Governor Swann.  
  
"Sorry, Sir.I did not mean in the least to scare the dear girl, I only wanted to warn her about the pirates! She was singin' about 'em. They can hear such songs!" Enlightened Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"If I might be so bold, Captain Norrington, I think it'd be rather exciting not to mention interesting to set eyes on a pirate!" Elizabeth confessed in delight. Norrington rolled his eyes to her statement.  
  
"You may not be so bold, Miss Swann. Young and naïve is what you are at such an age. You are still too young to understand such creatures! The lot of them are vile and dissolute.foul men! I intend to see that any man who sails under a black flag and holds the mark of the pirate gets what they deserve, a short drop and a sudden stop!" He asserted, while Mr. Gibbs mimed being hung to Elizabeth to make it clear as to what he meant.  
  
"That is a vile and dissolute thing to do to any man!" Elizabeth scolded. "Why would you hang someone just because they are another culture than yours? That to me is just wrong! I'm sorry Captain Norrington, but I do not believe in your motives.further more."  
  
"That is quiet enough, Elizabeth!" Her father demanded. "I will hear no more of this talk of pirates! Captain Norrington, I appreciate you trying to change my daughter's way of thought, however I am concerned about the affect this may have on her."  
  
"Oh but Father, I am not scared in the least! I am rather fascinated if anything!" Elizabeth proclaimed.  
  
"And that would be what I am concerned about, Darling." The Governor smiled and took her into his arms. He gave her a light squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Now it will be off to bed with you, for soon the sun will set and darkness will fall."  
  
"Yes of course Pa-pa! Could Mr. Gibbs maybe tell me a goodnight story?" She requested.  
  
"As long as no pirates are involved in said story, I do not see why not!" Governor Swann gazed at Mr. Gibbs and nodded. Gibbs smiled and took Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"I would be honored, Miss Swann." He politely stated.  
  
"Well then, I shall prepare for bed, and when I am ready I shall call for Mr. Gibbs to come tell me a fabulous bed time story!"  
  
"Aren't you a little old for bed time stories, Miss Swann?" Gregory asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I am still 13, young.and naive as Captain Norrington put it.so why not listen to some adventurous tales, Mr. Greg?"  
  
"That would be Mr. Norrington, or have you forgotten I am James' brother?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten. It just seems so much better to remember you as Greg, or Mr. Greg.or Gregory if you like."  
  
"I like neither of those! You shall refer to me as Mr. Norrington, and Mr. Norrington alone."  
  
"But what if you are promoted to Lieutenant Norrington? What shall I call you then?"  
  
"It should only be the obvious Miss Swann! Goodnight!" Greg turned and strode away to his chamber. Elizabeth laughed in glee. She loved ever so much to tease her father's crew, but this, her father protested and he was not so pleased.  
  
"Elizabeth, what did I tell you about taunting my crew? Are you not 13? Are you still a little 5 year old? Have you not learned anything I have taught you?! My darling.please.grow up!" He kissed her forehead and made his way to the steer where Norrington's men had taken over by his order. Elizabeth gazed at the Captain and nodded. She was just about to make her way to her room when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Miss Swann, may I have a word?!" Norrington glared at Procton and Gibbs, they nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh yes, Sir, we shall be on our way. Come along Mr. Procton we should help the crew out some!" They stammered over to the Governor to ask for instructions.  
  
"What is it?!" Elizabeth spat in anger.  
  
"How good of friends are you with Miss Turner? Are you not her best friend?" He queried still a hold of her arm.  
  
"Yes that I am, and have been for quiet sometime now.why do you ask, Captain Norrington?!"  
  
"No reason in particular. You both are becoming such fine young women. I am proud of you.that is all. Well I shall let you retire. Run along." He pushed her aside and paced over to his steer to re-take his place. Elizabeth shook her head and stammered down the steps to her room.  
  
Samantha was still stuck between Barbossa's crew and the box. She did not want to move in fright that she would be seen. Mr. Turner glanced up and noticed her. He smiled in delight and decided to help her out.  
  
"COULD THAT BE HER OVER THERE?" He motioned with his neck towards the corner of the ship near where he was. Everyone including Barbossa made their way in that direction. Samantha was now able to leave her hiding place and that she did. She darted back behind the ship and sat down. It would be dark soon, and she would be covered by shadows. In her heart she thanked her father ever so much for what he had just done. A part of her wanted to run into his arms and thank him, but she knew that she could not, for if she was to do so, she would be caught.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF GAME YE' BE PLAYIN' THERE TURNER?!" Barbossa hollered in antagonism. "YER DAUGHTER BE NO WHERE NEAR THAT SPOT! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHERE SHE TRULY IS???" Mr. Turner shook his head in reference to his question.  
  
"No, Barbossa I am not aware of where my daughter is, and if I was I would not tell you not even if you threatened me with me life. She was clever enough to get away from yer evil scheme and I am clever enough not to give her up to you! I do not know where she is, however.so you are out of luck, CAPTAIN!" Barbossa clouted Mr. Turner across the face.  
  
"I am not an easy man to please, and yer hurtful words will be doin' ya no good! We will find her, and when we do.it will be the END of her!" He bellowed.  
  
"CAPTAIN WE HAVE REACHED LAND, I BELIEVE IT'S THE ISLE DE MUERTA!" Hollered Pintel. Barbossa sneered one last time at his prisoners then glared at Woodrow who had not said one word since they were taken as captives. He finally stormed over to his crew anxious to see if the land they had found was in fact Isle De Muerta.  
  
"If this is it, you must get me children out of here and sail them to the nearest ship you can find! When we are set free to uncover the treasure, lift up a life boat and take Sam and Will with you!" Mr. Turner instructed to his sister and brother in law. They nodded their heads in agreement. Samantha stood up and gazed at the clump of land that was found. It was a dark and murky cave. The water seemed to shine of gold and jewels, her eyes widened when she realized that this was the Isle De Muerta that her father had discovered all those long years ago. Suddenly she noticed two row boats coming their way. Could it be help? She thought anxious to be set free, Barbossa and not yet noticed them. She motioned for them to go around in the other direction, so that they may pick her and her family up safely without a trace. But, alas they did not notice her motions and just as her luck began to fade, Barbossa saw them rowing their way. He sneered and decided to let them try to make a move and save his prisoners, that way he could kill them all the more quickly.  
  
"Was that someone waving for us to go around, Murtogg?" Asked a soldier by the name of Lieutenant Mullroy.  
  
"Yes I think so, I think it was Samantha, we mustn't do anything to draw any attention to her, let's float around the back way so he can't see us come any nearer!" Murtogg replied.  
  
"Good idea! Men, we are floating round back, put yer heads down and slowly drift the boat off to the other side, try not to be seen!" He hoarsely whispered his commands. Lieutenant Stonagal heard this nonsense and asked them as to why they gave such orders. "There lies Samantha, the one who waved to us. She is trying to tell us something, I think she got free on her own while the others are still captive.so she's in a way saving our lives as her own!"  
  
"That is very insightful.very well we shall follow through with the new plan!" They did as Murtogg persisted and let the boats drift off to the side behind the rocks where they no longer could be seen. Darkness had just struck. And the full moon struck the midnight sky. Now, the only light the soldiers and Barbossa were guided by was the radiant beams streaming from the moon.  
  
"ALRIGHT MEN WE HAVE COME A BIT CLOSE TO THE ROCKS WE SHALL SAIL NO MORE, LET US PUT UP CANVAS AND HEAD ASHORE!" Barbossa instructed. The men scurried about once more and did as their captain commanded. Ragetti jumped from the ship and felt the gold in between his toes.  
  
"This is mighty nice Captain Barbossa! We should've done this long ago!" He walked onto shore and watched the anchors hit the ocean floor.  
  
"GENTS, LET US TAKE A WALK!" Soon the crew jumped from the ship and ran onto shore. Barbossa detested leaving his captives aboard the ship especially since he had sworn he saw a couple of row boats, but they were no where in sight, and he knew that Mr. Turner could not just magically cut himself free. He smirked and then leaped off the ship and into the gloomy cave he traveled with his men gleefully following behind. Samantha knew this was her chance to let free her family. She darted across the ship and smiled when she saw they had noticed her.  
  
"Come on, Dear, we haven't got all night, we must get free! If there is a curse it's my blood they'll be needin' to lift it and I refuse to be apart of that. It's a curse they deserve!" Samantha grabbed the sword from her father's belt and cut the rope loose. She finally had the chance to run into her father's arms! "Now do as I say, you will go with yer brother and Aunt Jillian, and Uncle Woodrow to the life boats off to the side, you are to sail far away from this ship, fur yer own good, I will hear no buts about it young lady! You must know I love you and I will always love you no matter what may happen, Sweet Pea! I'll be up in the stars with yer mother, and I too will wink down on ya!" He took William into his arms as well and squeezed them tight. Mr. Turner gazed into the water near the shore bed. He saw the shimmer of a piece of missing Aztec gold from the chest. He snatched it as well as two gold chains that lay next to it.  
  
He took his sword from his sheath and placed the gold atop the box Samantha had once hidden behind. Mr. Turner lifted his sword and sliced the gold down the middle. He then twisted the blade side to side until a hole was presented at the top of both halves. Finally, he slipped the chains into each and handed one to Sam and the other to William. Samantha placed hers around her neck and questioned their father as to why he did such. "Because that is Aztec gold you hold around your neck, the very last piece that needs to be recollected.if Barbossa is unable to find it, then he will be cursed forever as well as his damned crew!" He then jumped down from the steer and poured a barrel of gun powder around the ship's left side, where the entrance to the cave lay nearby. He took the lantern from the top of the stairs to the steer and threw it at the trail of gun powder. He then leaped onto his family and embraced them, including Jack, to protect them from the blast of flames. William's hand flew open and his newly found jewel receded from his grip and flew into the blaze. William jumped up, his father tried to grab him by the ankle to warn him Barbossa's men were afoot, but he proceeded towards the flames to get his trinket back.  
  
"WILLIAM YOU FOOLISH BOY, GET BACK HERE YOU WILL BURN TO DEATH AND IF THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN BARBOSSA WILL GET YOU!! WILLIAM.WILLIAM!!!" Samantha shouted after her stubborn brother. He finally got a hold of the necklace but as his hand clasped down, the medallion's pattern was burned into his skin from the heat that had baked it's way through the medal. He screamed out in pain but held the medallion tight into his fist and crawled back to his family.  
  
"GET TO SAFETY!!" Mr. Tuner commanded his children as Barbossa and his crew tried to spring through the never-ending flames of fury. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Woodrow heaved a row boat off the side of the ship and cut it free. Samantha was the first to land into the water. She clambered up into the row boat and waited for her aunt and uncle to proceed. They jumped in together and climbed into the boat. William then had his chance, but before he could a bullet shot straight through his shoulder. He was over come with such anxiety and pain he couldn't breathe. He lost his sense of balance and before he fell to the depths of the ocean, he smacked his head on the side of the ship.  
  
"WILLIAM!!!" Samantha screeched while trying to grab him out of the water. She saw his blood expand all about the boat.  
  
"There is no time, Sam.we must row.we must!" Uncle Woodrow explained as a tear rolled down his cheek. Aunt Jillian held Samantha in her arms and together they sobbed quietly as Uncle Woodrow hastily rowed them away from the ship. Barbossa's men charged onto the bow and looked down to see William's nearly dead body floating above the waves. Barbossa followed after them and glared at Jack.  
  
"You are next boy!" He took out a knife and was about to slice his throat but Mr. Turner called out and pleaded with him.  
  
"Let the boy free! It's me you want! Jack has done nothing wrong! I will give my life away for him, he has suffered enough!" Barbossa was some how touched by the love Mr. Turner had shown for Jack. He had been so overwhelmed with jealousy over the fact that Captain Bootstrap would rather choose Jack to be the new captain rather than him, that he could not see that Jack was still growing up. Barbossa placed his knife back into its sheath and threw the boy into Bo'sun's arms. "I will not fight you Barbossa.Just take me instead!" Mr. Turner called out for the second time.  
  
"Well it was over your dead body that I not set one foot onto this ship, and over you dead body I be Captain.so over your dead body it shall be!" Without further delay, Barbossa grabbed his gun and shot, three times into Captain Bootstrap's heart. Mr. Turner's eyes faded and his face went pail. He fell into the depths next to his son. Barbossa again glared at Jack. He placed his gun back into his belt and put his arm around him. "Now, boy, think of this as a crude awakening! By morning you shall be marooned on an island. There you shall suffer! But for now, you are going to help me and my crew load our treasure!" Jack never looked back at the bodies. He was too saddened and weak to even try. He would've given his life for the greatest Captain he had ever known, Captain Bootstrap Bill. 


	3. Chapter Three: As Their Lives Go On

Chapter Three: As Their Lives Go On.  
  
William was indeed not dead. He was only stunned by the very first bullet to have ever pierced his shoulder. He awoke to find himself breathing in gallons of unwanted water. He lifted his head above the slow choppy waves and spat it out. William then realized, while gasping for air and holding tightly onto the rock he had assembled, he could not remember anything that had just happened or any of his life for that matter. He couldn't even remember his name. He noticed the half of a medallion cemented into his hand and slowly released it from his grip. He put the trinket around his neck and examined his scar. Suddenly a hand was placed upon his ankle. William looked down to see two row boats full of the Governor's soldiers.  
  
"You must be William. Come aboard, Son.it is not safe for you.we shall take you to where it is!" Murtogg insisted. Will climbed down off the rock and into the boat. His eyes were captured by the fire a top the Black Pearl, which was now being put out by Barbossa's men. He still was oblivious to what had just happened. He couldn't remember how he got a bullet into his shoulder or how he fell into the water, all he knew was his head throbbed with soreness.  
  
The sun had already faded into the distant sky and the moon was radiant above them. Sam's russet auburn locks glistened as they flew behind her sun kissed neck. She closed her eyes as thoughts and dreams of better days than those just spent with her brother on a ship far off at sea, drifted through her imaginative mind.  
  
"Samantha, Darling.please speak to me." Jillian lightly alleged while stroking her niece's face. No word was uttered out of her innocent lips. Sam was in complete shock of all that had just happened. In one instant her family was deteriorated, by a man she had despised from the moment she laid eyes on him. "I know you are shocked, we all are Darling, but from now on things are going to be different. We are your legal guardians now, and just as your father said.he will always be there for you! Look up at the stars, instead of one angel you have two.two wonderful guardian angels who will wink at you to say hello!" Samantha could no longer hold back her tears. She poured them out onto Jillian's shoulder and held her tight. She couldn't help but think of Jack and how he was going to suffer. Samantha couldn't bear to think of what Barbossa was going to do to him.  
  
"What shall become of Jack?!" She finally quivered.  
  
"I don't know, Darling.I.I don't know!" Jillian kissed Sam's forehead and let her cry herself to sleep.  
  
William was brought safely to the Dauntless where Mr. Gibbs and Procton waited patiently for the children's return. When they saw that they only had William, their hearts sank. What had become of Samantha and the others?  
  
"AHOY THERE MATEYS! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?!" Gibbs shouted above them.  
  
"WE HAVE FOUND WILLIAM BUT THE OTHERS REMAIN LOST, I BELIEVE THAT SAMANTHA AND HER AUNT AND UNCLE GOT AWAY ON THEIR OWN BOAT, BUT MR. TURNER HAS GONE MISSING, WE ASSUME IT IS AT HIS WORST!" Lieutenant Stonagal declared back to him. Mr. Gibbs sadly shook his head and looked at Procton.  
  
"They assume the worst, that can only mean one thing. we have to stick to the code.if William doesn't remember anything that has happened.we cannot tell him about his piracy.he mustn't know!" Mr. Procton hung his head upon hearing those words from Gibbs. He did not want to follow through with the code, but he knew that he must.  
  
"We have to stick to the code." He forlornly agreed. They threw the rope ladder to them and the men climbed aboard the ship. William had fallen ill and passed out on the way there. They carried him over to the steer and placed him on the floor. Elizabeth hurried out of her chamber hoping to find Samantha, but she was nowhere in sight. She tugged on Mr. Stonagal's coat.  
  
"Where is Samantha? Did you not bring her back?!" She demanded to know.  
  
"Well.Miss Swann.we were unable to find her, but we know for a fact that she has been brought to safety.there is no need to fear! Poor William here, however seems to have got quiet a bullet to the shoulder and a strike to the head, if you cannot already tell by the bruise! We must give him immediate attention." Elizabeth stared at her helpless friend. She then noticed the medallion around his neck and the scar on his hand.  
  
"May I have a moment with him? After all he is Samantha's brother." She pleaded.  
  
"Alright, I will get the first aid and call for Captain Norrington." Stonagal and his men went back to work and Elizabeth stepped towards Will. She got down on her hands and knees and removed the medallion from around his neck. She placed it in the pocket of her apron, and then closed his hand. She didn't want her father to see his mess.  
  
"What do we have here?" Norrington pushed her aside and got down on his knees. "Is this William Turner?" He gazed at Miss Swann, she nodded her head. "He needs aid." He opened his hand and there he saw the scar of the half Aztec medallion. "What in the world?" Norrington motioned for Mr. Gibbs to step forward. "You, Gibbs, come forth! What is this?" He pointed out the scar, Gibbs stood still he knew exactly what it was, but wasn't sure if he should tell Captain Norrington the truth. "Mr. Gibbs, I am waiting for your answer! What does that mark mean?"  
  
"It is the mark of some very rare Aztec gold. Only half of it I presume.It can only mean one thing." He hesitated and gazed over at Mr. Procton who nodded for him to continue. "His father was a pirate seeking gold at the Isle De Muerta. Barbossa was the man who was after him.you see.in pirates code.if one is to find their Captain dead.and they go on not rememberin' anything by getting' a strike to the head, we've found it best not to tell them about the death or their history.otherwise they go on a life long quest searching for themselves and get into a big mess.I am telling the truth here and now Norrington.this boy cannot remember what just happened. Mr. Turner was Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"That is CAPTAIN Norrington.and who is this Bootstrap Bill?"  
  
"Only the greatest pirate ever known to man.he was not feared.yet well known and worthy of his taste." Governor Swann stated from behind them. He stepped forward onto his platform and gazed down at the scar. "Yes indeed.I had a hunch Mr. Turner was in fact Bootstrap.a fine man.a fine pirate.but yet he would've been hanged.we cannot let his children ever know of what happened! We mustn't let William know of his fate! Get him to aid and see if he remembers anything!" They hauled William away. Elizabeth looked down at the ground in disappointment. She didn't want her father to find out. "Elizabeth, it is way past your bedtime.come on.get you to bed!" He took her hand and brought her back onto her feet, then strolled with her down to her chamber. She placed her hand into her pocket and closed her eyes.she made a vow to herself, never to let William know of his true identity.  
  
.Ten Years Later.  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a quick stumble out of bed. Her father had lightly tapped on the door. She was in the mood for just relaxing that day, but she was dejectedly aware that Captain Norrington was having his promotion ceremony tomorrow afternoon, and tonight was his big dinner. Elizabeth had to stroll around for a day as the Governor's daughter presenting herself to every eligible man in town, especially the newly advanced Commodore Norrington. How she dreaded it so.  
  
"Elizabeth.Are you decent, Darling?" Governor Swann called. She quickly threw on her robe and opened the door. "Still abed at this hour, it's a wonderful morning! Darling, you must get ready for your big day, coming out and what not! Here I brought you a little gift." He handed her a semi-bulky white box held together by a blue lacy ribbon.  
  
"What is this for?" Elizabeth solicited while lifting an eyebrow. She took the box from her father and opened it. There inside laid a silky Paris original. It was cream colored with a pattern of pink and red roses. "Oh it's lovely, but please do tell me that I do not have to wear this to the ceremony tomorrow, or to dinner for that matter!" She eyed her father and he smiled. He stepped forward into her room.  
  
"I had hoped you would wear it for Captain.uh.Commodore Norrington.he fancies you, you know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the dress from the box. "Why don't you give it a try? It won't hurt!" He motioned for their maid to fit her into the gown. She took Elizabeth by the hand and together they strolled behind the dressing screen. The maid pulled her corset as tight as it could fit to the point where she could hardly breathe.  
  
"I thought you said.that.it wouldn't HURT!" She huffed.  
  
"It's the latest fashion in all of France!" Governor Swann declared.  
  
"Well.the women in FRANCE must've learned not to BREATHE!" Elizabeth hollered while taking her last rough breathes that she could.  
  
"Oh do not be so bothered, Darling. It is a lovely dress.and I brought it all the way back from my trip for you! You should be proud to get such a gift. Now I am going downstairs to meet Mr. Brown. He has made quiet a treat for Commodore Norrington, a new sword!"  
  
"He is a blacksmith is he not? What else could it be than a stupid sword?!" Elizabeth complained while walking out from behind the screen. She twirled for her father. "Does it fit alright?!"  
  
"It suits you oh so fine, Darling! You look absolutely ravishing. Now you get the remaining touch ups finished, and I shall meet you downstairs for our carriage ride." Governor Swann kissed his daughter's rosy cheek and pranced down the stairs. There bellow was William Brown, the town's youngest blacksmith. He was a strapping young lad with flawless skin, a pony tail of russet locks, a beautiful pearly smile, and above all gorgeous brown eyes. "Good day, Mr. Brown. What have you brought for the Commodore?" The governor met him at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Ah, Governor Swann. I have worked extremely hard on this new blade." He presented him with a sheath trimmed in gold leaves and thorny roses. "That was carved from a brick of the finest Spanish gold. The roses were perfected by yours truly, I will settle for nothing but the best!"  
  
"Yes I am sure." The governor stated while helplessly eyeing William's art work. "This is magnificent, William.I have never seen anything like it before in my life.you have a gift!" William gave a bow.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. I worked all day and all night to get it perfected I can only hope that the Commodore enjoys it as much. If I may, Sir." He took the sheath from Governor Swann and released the blade. He held the sword any man could be honored of in his hands. It was absolutely stunning. "The blade is folded steal. That's gold filigree." He pointed out the end of the sword where the pattern of roses continued. ".laid into the handle. If I may Sir?!" He balanced the sword on the tip of two of his five right hand fingers. "Perfectly balanced, the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword and bowed as he presented it back in the sheath to the governor.  
  
"That is extremely impressive, William." A voice chimed from the top of the stairs. William looked up and gazed into the deep russet eyes of Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth." He fumbled the sword and it dropped to the ground nearly slicing the governor's foot as it fell out of its sheath. He gasped and quickly picked it up as he gently placed it back into the case. Elizabeth giggled a bit amused. "Oh your honor, I am highly embarrassed.this will never happen again." He bowed once more then laid his eyes upon Elizabeth as before.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth.you look absolutely astonishing!" Governor Swann opened his arms for his daughter to enter. She passed him and smiled at William.  
  
"You have a great talent, Will.when will you ever get out more, travel the world? I am sure places like France would greatly appreciate your work."  
  
"Just hearing that from your lips, Miss Swann is more than enough."  
  
"William, how many times must I tell you, call me Elizabeth that is my name after all.and I have known you for well over 10 years for goodness sake!" Elizabeth sighed a bit annoyed.  
  
"Once more as always, Miss Swann." William softly asserted. Governor Swann took his daughter's hand.  
  
"There at least the boy has a sense of propriety. I send my compliments to your master, Mr. Brown.and you do have a fine gift, Will.truly you do. Good day." He gazed at his daughter in a scolding manner. He did not in the least enjoy seeing his daughter being enviable with a commoner. Elizabeth curtsied.  
  
"Good day, Will." She walked off into the carriage with her father. William followed after her.  
  
"Good day.Elizabeth."  
  
Samantha came trailing down the hillside towards her Farm house mansion. Her sandy-blonde curls were lightly pulled back in a silver clip twirled down behind her shoulders. She lifted her dress and ran to the door to get ready for the day. Samantha had been out in the stables all morning since dawn, grooming her favorite horse, Dreamer. Aunt Jillian welcomed her inside the cozy house with open arms. She embraced her niece and kissed her upon the cheek.  
  
"I cannot believe that you are 23! Oh, you have grown up to be a beautiful young lady! I can see why Gregory adores you so!" Samantha pulled away and headed for the stairway.  
  
"Gregory Norrington is nothing more than a 1st class PIG.I want nothing to do with him!" She declared while stammering up the steps to her room. Her hazel eyes were full of anger. "I am going to prepare for today's big day. Elizabeth wants me to escort her around town."  
  
"Wait a minute." Jillian followed Sam up the steps. "Escort Elizabeth? But isn't that a man's job?"  
  
"She has not found a male suitor and neither have I.we are best friends we stick together. We are going to find a man for each other.together!" Samantha continued for her room and slammed the door shut. Aunt Jillian giggled at the thought of them parading around town. She smiled and walked into the kitchen where she was helping Carolyn prepare breakfast. Samantha could hear little Gracie crying in the nursery. Gracie Lou belonged to Carolyn, the maid of the house since Sam was just a little girl. Gracie was Carolyn's first and only child, her husband died over seas with cholera not too long ago. Now, Carolyn was left alone with only a brief memory of her last moments spent with him, and a gift he had given her before his voyage.  
  
Sam tip-toed into the nursery and picked Gracie up out of her crib. "Oh Gracie Lou, give me a smile!" Samantha stipulated while lifting her up in the air. "Come on.stop crying for your Aunt Sam!" She brought her chubby cheeked face up to her nose and gave her an 'Eskimo kiss' by rubbing their noses soothingly together. She cradled her back and forth in her warm arms and sang a tender lullaby. Gracie's concrete eyelids could no longer hold out and she finally gave in to the yearning of slumber. She drifted off to sleep in Sam's arms. Samantha slowly placed her back into the crib and gently tucked her in. She kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight little Gracie." The little one year old had fallen into a deep siesta. Samantha lightly shut the door and headed back to her room when a knock came from the parlor. She decided she'd let Aunt Jillian answer it. Sam hid behind the corner to spy on the visitor. It was just as she suspected. In stepped Gregory Norrington, the man she despised more than anything in the world.  
  
"I have come to call on Miss Turner. Is she here?" He proceeded inside.  
  
"Why yes as a matter of fact we were just discussing you. I will get her to come down." With that Sam darted for her bedroom door. She promptly shut it and placed the chair from her hickory desk up against the knob so no one could enter. She grabbed her parasol and shawl, climbed out her window railing and swiftly darted across the field. She was not about to speak to that horrid figure in the doorway. Aunt Jillian finally got the door to creak open, and what she saw, she was not pleased with. She knew Samantha had run off again.  
  
"That girl is going to wear me out someday!" She sighed. Jillian pranced down the steps in disarray to the news she had to present Lieutenant, soon to be Captain, Gregory. "I am afraid she has gone off missing again.is there anything I can do for you, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Oh no, I shall wait here until she returns. It is important that I speak with her." He stepped further into the parlor and bowed. "My effects." He handed his hat and sheath to Jill, who took them to the linen closet and neatly put them away.  
  
"Please come have a seat by the fire, I will get you a cup of tea." She politely insisted.  
  
Samantha kept running. She would not look back. When she had finally reached the end of the cliff where her secret hide out behind the waterfall lay, she climbed down the ridged rocks, being careful not to scrape her knee or tear her dress. Finally, Samantha jumped down from her last step, opened her parasol so not to get wet, and entered her secret mansion. There she had hidden years of precious mementos. One that she had most recently remembered was the half medallion her father gave to her before his wretched murder.  
  
She sat her parasol a top the tabled rock she acquired years ago, and uncovered a small cherry wood box from a crack in the cave she secreted within. Samantha delicately fondled her hand down the box's smooth surface and opened it. There gently laying upon the blue velvet surface was the trinket she treasured the most. She put it around her neck and gazed into the cracked mirror dangling from the side of the tangible wall. She twirled around and smiled, processing the memories that once were lost between her brother William, whom was deceased, or so she thought, and herself.  
  
"William, if only you were still alive. I'd tell you everything!" She sighed and sat down upon a rock in the corner of her shelter. She looked down at the charm flaccid around her neck, a skull cut in half with a strange pattern around its gold surface. Her eyes were captured by its bullion glow. "I wonder how such a wonderful thing such as gold could be cursed." She distinctly thought aloud. Suddenly she heard a strange thud from outside the waterfall. It sounded as if someone was throwing rocks into the small river. Sam darted for the waterfall and without thinking dashed through its current getting soaked in her effort to see what was going on. She gazed up and was met with a familiar smile.  
  
"Hello, Sam! I thought you might be here." Standing above her was William Brown.  
  
"Mr. Brown.what are you doing here?" Sam queried. William lowered his hand down to her to help her climb back up. She accepted it and now stood in front of him, in her washed up mess.  
  
"I knew that Lieutenant Norrington was going to visit you at any moment, and I thought to myself, what is the one place Samantha will go to hide from him? And then I remembered you always come to this place, behind the waterfall to get away from life. What is so special behind these rocks, Miss Turner?"  
  
"Well certainly nothing of importance to you! It is my life and I'd appreciate it if you didn't snoop around, Mr. Brown!" Sam scolded finally releasing her hand from his firm grip.  
  
"I wasn't snooping, I've never even been in there.I'm not one to snoop around, Miss Turner!" William claimed. Samantha giggled at his assurance.  
  
"Yes you are! I remember the time, why not too long ago, William, that you tried to get into Elizabeth's chambers to see what kind of perfume she wears! And when you were caught trying to unlock the door, I had a swell time watching you come up with some sort of explanation!" She reminded him. He looked away in commemoration and laughed.  
  
"I remember that quiet fondly! The only explanation I could think of was that I heard a scream of some sort and was trying to open the door to save Miss Swann, and then I noticed she was standing right before me.but it's amazing how gullible the Governor has been lately."  
  
"You might want to watch what you say about him, Will.you never know where he might be! Besides, you'd like to impress Elizabeth, and the best way to do that is not to speak so truthfully about her father!" Sam teased. "Well you best catch up with Elizabeth and the Governor. No doubt they are either on their way here to pick me up or on their way to town."  
  
"And you best be gettin' dried up! What'd you do? Take a bath with your clothes on?" William laughed. Sam hit him in the shoulder displeased with his comment.  
  
"NO! I ran out to see what the racket was to find that it was only you!"  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault then?!"  
  
"Yes, it might as well be!"  
  
"Well in that case, you should find yourself a blanket and get dried up before heading to the docks this afternoon!" William winked as he mounted his horse, Geoff the brown Andalusian stallion. "Good day, Samantha."  
  
"Good day, Will." She waved as he rode off.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you alright? You haven't said a word since we left the house. Are you becoming ill?" Governor Swann questioned as he gazed worriedly at his daughter.  
  
"No, Father I am perfectly fine. It's just I cannot get my mind off some things that have happened in the past."  
  
"If it is about William, you mustn't let him know, Darling. Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Procton even stated that it was in the best of manners.they did not want to hinder his spirit of growing up." Governor Swann went on assuring her.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe not having any memory of your childhood could hinder you more than knowing that your father was a pirate who was brutally murdered by his best friend?" Elizabeth glared her father in the eye.  
  
"I agree that he was a fine pirate more so a gentleman, Dear.but all pirates must be hanged.it's the law.As well as sticking to the 'pirates' code as Mr. Gibbs demanded we do! If Mr. Turner had a choice over it all, he would've told us to do the very same! The boy is fine! I wonder, why are you thinking of this just now? It has been 10 years since this happened, and yet you just bring it up now...Do not tell me you have grown sweet on him." Before Elizabeth could answer the coachman opened the side door and peeked in.  
  
"Sir, we have arrived at Captain Norrington's current living quarters, shall you come out to greet him, or shall you just continue on your way when he proceeds into the carriage?" He asked.  
  
"I think it is best we be on our way. Send him in." The coachman nodded at his command.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He closed the door and left to acquire the captain.  
  
"Now where were we Elizabeth.Elizabeth?!" He turned to look at his  
daughter but found nothing but air. Some how, when the coachman was  
confronting Governor Swann, Elizabeth managed to escape out her  
doorway without either of them; her father or the coachman; noticing  
or even giving a second glance. "Oh dear, where have you run off to  
this time?" The Governor murmured worriedly to himself.  
  
Captain Norrington entered the carriage and looked around for  
Elizabeth, then he noticed Governor Swann's concerned gaze. Her rolled  
his eyes and boringly sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me she has run off again?!" He exasperatingly huffed.  
  
"I am afraid so, Captain Norrington, she has gone off.I think she did not wish for you to escort her." Governor Swann suggested.  
  
"It is possible that she is scared by my masculinity.maybe we will find her on the way to the docks, hmmm?" Norrington slyly advocated.  
  
Elizabeth darted down the dirt road lifting her dress and carrying nothing but her fan in one hand. She passed the blacksmith shop because she did not see Geoff, and she knew that if he had been tied up William would be there, but since he was not, they both were absent. She staggered along searching the pathways for him. Every time a carriage passed by she hid behind a crowd of people, she did not wish to be found by her father. If any man was to escort her that fine day, it was to be William, not the captain. She did not feel the things she did for William for him, and did not ever want to. Finally, she had reached the edge of the township and was headed for the Turner's. William had already exited that point and was well past her on his way to the blacksmith. How he had passed her, she was unaware, but she decided to give up on finding him, and instead pursue her best friend, Samantha. She ran to the front veranda and knocked on the door. This time Carolyn did the answering.  
  
"Hello Miss Swann. What brings you about? I thought you weren't coming to call upon Samantha for awhile now."  
  
"Well I decided to come a little earlier than normal. I thought it'd be best if we got to the docks a bit earlier this afternoon." She winked at Carolyn. Something inside her told her that Samantha had run off. She looked over from the corner of her eye and noticed Lieutenant Greg Norrington's steed. Elizabeth gazed at Carolyn once more and winked for the second time. Carolyn nodded and winked back. She leaned forward and whispered into Elizabeth's ear.  
  
"I suspect by this moment that she should be crawling through her window by now. Go check on her out back I will see to it that Jillian and Mr. Norrington don't notice her." Elizabeth smiled and kissed Carolyn's cheek.  
  
"You dear woman, I don't know what I'd do without you." She then darted to the backyard where she saw Samantha desperately crawling through her windowsill. She couldn't resist but pick up a stone and throw it at Sam's bottom. Samantha ended up hitting her head on the window out of shock. She quickly crawled back out and down below she saw her best friend giggling.  
  
"What was that for?!" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, it just seemed like fun!" Elizabeth admitted. "Come on. Let's go have a bit of our own fun today! I just forsaked Captain Norrington. I suspect he is heading for the docks, so we shan't go there for awhile. Should we go to the blacksmith to visit William?"  
  
"No, William was just here not too long ago.let's just go for a walk. Help me down from here will you?" Samantha gradually inched back down the railing, Elizabeth took her hand to make sure she was not about to break an ankle. When she had reached the bottom, the two of them rushed off together.  
  
Elizabeth noticed the mess that Sam was in and giggled.  
  
"May I ask as to what you find so amusing?"  
  
"Certainly, ask away!"  
  
"What is SO AMUSING?!" Samantha demanded.  
  
"You're appearance, we must get you cleaned up you look as though you jumped into a pool of water off a bridge! Come now I'll sneak us back into the mansion! The maids will think nothing of it!" They ran for Elizabeth's home, yet on the way, Captain Norrington spotted them as the carriage rode by.  
  
"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" He hollered! In alarm, the perplexed driver 'wowed' the horses to a complete stop. Governor Swan gave Norrington a puzzled and yet nervous stare.  
  
"Why is it that you have asked my men to stop when I gave distinct orders to continue to the docks as usual? We await Miss Turner's uncle at any moment! He has just sailed to Japan. Surely he has some gifts to share, as well as a discovery or two I imagine, without him." Captain Norrington put his hand over the governor's blabbering mouth.  
  
"The only reason I disobeyed your honor was to catch up to your unfaithful daughter! I am going to catch up with her now!" He opened his door and darted after Samantha and Elizabeth. Sam looked behind her and noticed Captain Norrington coming for them, she nudged Elizabeth and motioned with her head to look behind as well. She did so and was revolted to see James coming for them.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed a hold of Samantha's hand and the two darted faster down the dirt pathway. Samantha jerked away and quickly yelled at Elizabeth:  
  
"Where are we going?!" She demanded to know.  
  
"Take hold of my hand once more Sam.I know the perfect place to hide!" Samantha received Elizabeth's hand and she pulled her aside to the backyard. She then yanked open the cellar door embedded in the side of the mansion and took the lock that once was latched to the outer handles with them below. When they had entered the dark pit, Elizabeth clasped the bolt onto the other side of the handles so it would be invisibly locked, and stepped down the stairs as she motioned for Samantha to clear the way. "Move down to the corner of the room, there is a secret passage way inside. I have used it several times I must search for it in the dark now. Be as quiet as possible, we mustn't let Captain Norrington find our where-a- bouts." She instructed. Samantha pushed herself up against the cold brick wall and nearly held her breath. She felt Norrington's presence outside their location.  
  
Governor Swann came jogging after his apprentice.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Norrington?!" He stipulated. Captain Norrington turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight of his breathless master.  
  
"Your Honor, I told you.I did this so that I may catch up to your daughter. I know she is around here somewhere. Her unforgettable fragrance and choice of perfume is still about. She MUST be here somewhere.and close by at that!" He declared.  
  
"Well then. Shall we look in the cellar?" Governor Swann suggested.  
  
"That would be wonderful.it appears to be unlocked." Norrington pointed out that the lock had been removed from the outside.  
  
"Yes as it should be, I know that our maid, Susie, opened it just this morning for some wine." He paused and let out a smile. "Our finest." Governor Swann tried to release the doors but they would not budge. He pulled with all of his might, and yet they still would not open. "That's strange.as I stated they should've been open since this morning.well maybe she put the locks on the inside as she headed into the house.Come now, we mustn't waist our time any longer." He began to stroll away, but Captain Norrington, being as stubborn as a mule, just like his father, he charged into the back yard. Governor Swann spun around and nearly tripped on his way as he ran after him. "Captain Norrington, really now.The girls will be back in time, COME NOW LET US GO!" He caught up to James and nearly fainted while he gasped for air placing his hand onto his chest. Captain Norrington reared around and smirked.  
  
"Governor Swann, maybe it is best we step inside for a bit and get you to catch your breath. I will search around for them while you do so." With that he called for Susie as he held the governor upon his feet.  
  
Elizabeth pushed an old painting aside and uncovered a massive hole in the side of the wall. Samantha gasped. Elizabeth had never once mentioned this place to her before. She gazed over at Sam and let out an innocent smirk and shrugged. After swiping away the cob-webs Elizabeth motioned for Samantha to follow her. Sam crawled down on her hands and knees and entered the murky fissure. She could hear Elizabeth ahead of her. She suddenly came to a stop and pushed aside something in their way. Elizabeth pulled herself out from the hidden escape and held her hand out to help Samantha on her way. When they were both back upon their feet, Sam examined the room they were in. It was the Library. The entrance was hidden in the back of the vast room behind an antique chest that was never moved according to Governor Swann, in fear that it may be destroyed (as it was a family heirloom). Elizabeth pushed it back into place so the hole wouldn't show any longer. Samantha brushed herself off, but not matter how she tried to at least look somewhat tidy, her appearance was rather muddled. Elizabeth stared at her and smiled.  
  
"We need to clean you up, come on.I'll let you borrow one of my gowns." They began to amble through the shelves towards the door when a too familiar of a voice rang out their names.  
  
"ELIZABETH.SAMANTHA?!" Elizabeth pulled Sam down to the ground with her, and the ducked behind the last shelf before the door. Promptly after Captain Norrington pranced his way into the room. They scooted towards the exit as Norrington drew closer inside, when all of a sudden in came Governor Swann. He glanced down at his feet to noticed the girls' innocent grins.  
  
"I believe I have found two fugitives, Captain Norrington.at my feet." They stood as James made his way back to the door. Governor Swann gasped at Samantha's appearance. He let out a slight giggle, and then covered his mouth to hide his amusement. "My.dear Miss Turner, what you get yourself into these days." Elizabeth stepped forward. "Oh, Hello, Darling.what are you two doing in the Library.with Samantha looking like.well this?" Samantha glared at her. She was displeased by everyone being so shocked towards her manifestation.  
  
"I was just about to take her to get cleaned up. She's going to borrow one of my gowns." Captain Norrington gently placed his hand upon her shoulder and she turned in alarm not knowing who it was. "Oh.Captain.uh.Commodore Norrington." She reluctantly curtsied. "It's good to see you.I really must be going now. I hope to see you sometime soon." She took Sam's hand and they pushed their way past her father and down the hall to the stairway. Samantha darted up the steps, but Elizabeth was held back and her grip from her hand was released. Sam turned to see that Norrington had gotten a hold of Elizabeth. "Captain Norrington, if I may.I must get Samantha ready for our day.your day."  
  
"I was just hoping that maybe you and your dear friend." He finally noticed Samantha's oddly disordered exterior. "Good Lord, Miss Turner.What happened to you?" Samantha rolled her eyes and continued up the steps. "My apologizes.I did not mean it in a rude manner." He called after her. Samantha glanced back at him and only gave a nod and a slight tasteless grin. She continued upstairs. Norrington's attention focused back upon Elizabeth, who was disgusted by his persistence. "Would you and Samantha like to escort my brother and me tomorrow around town for our promotions?" Elizabeth jerked away and lifted an eyebrow. She noticed her Father heading her way and simply shook her head.  
  
"I do not think we shall, Captain.Good day." She evaded upstairs to her room where Samantha awaited her.  
  
William returned home to the Black smith shop. There he descended from his steed, George. He tied his rope, attached to his muzzle, on its usual post outside the door.  
  
"Be good George, I will be back for you later when I go out once again." William gently stroked the horse's head as he commenced into his home. He walked in and shut the door behind him, then came forward and grimaced at the sight of Uncle Brown still sleeping in the same position he had been since that morning. There he was, by the fireplace, head tilted back with drool streaming down the side of his cheek, clasping onto the glass whisky bottle that was nearly empty and snoring like a baboon. "Ah, yes.always right where I left you, Uncle. You never seize to amaze me." He stepped over to his newly created swords and one by one gently placed each into his rapier barrel where he kept all the others he had folded and constructed before. A light tape came from the door, and in entered Lt. Stonagal. William acknowledged his presence by setting aside his task and politely bowing as he neared. "Lieutenant Stonagal, I wasn't expecting you today." He held out his hand and they shook.  
  
"Yes well, I just received an order from Lieutenant Norrington, soon to be Captain.He knows of the likes that you had created for his brother and asked me to collect one similar for himself for his ceremony." Stonagal explained. William walked over to the back left corner of the room and opened a cabinet door. There was a replicated sheath of the one he gave to James.  
  
"Will this do?" He came back over to Lt. Stonagal and handed the protected blade to him. "It is an exact duplicate of the design I did for the Commodore's sword." Stonagal examined the sword in amazement. His eyes were captured by the gold imprints. He unsheathed the sword and held it high in the air then gently placed it back into the cover.  
  
"Will it do? It's MAGNIFICENT! He will be extremely pleased." He shook William's hand once more, yet before leaving he peered over William's shoulder and noticed Mr. Brown. "I send my best to your Uncle." He sarcastically stated as he walked out the door. William smiled, shook his head, and then went back to work.  
  
"Samantha darling, you'll look ever so gorgeous in blue." Elizabeth asserted while holding up a cerulean satin gown with silver designing. Samantha gave one glance at the dress, walked away and sat upon Elizabeth's immense bed then sighed. She nodded her head in agreement but did not utter a word. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth warmly solicited. "And don't you dare say 'nothing', because I know it's something." She pranced over to her bed side and sat next to her. Samantha looked away, and then pulled out the broken medallion she had latched around her neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Taken aback she responded in a slurred voice: "Where did you get that?" Sam gazed down at the gold in her hand.  
  
"It was given to me by my father. The night he was murdered.He gave one to William as well."  
  
"How do you know this?" Elizabeth scooted closer examining the cache. Samantha glared at her suspicious of her questions.  
  
"I saw him cut the medallion in half and then he gave half to me and the other to William, just before Will was shot in the shoulder.his flew into the fire he ran and got it but before he could he was plunged in the shoulder by a bullet.Um.Liz why are you so interested in this.all of a sudden?" She pulled the necklace back into her dress and waited for an answer.  
  
"Oh well.the Aztec gold was just very familiar." Elizabeth hesitated positioning herself in her original seat.  
  
"How did you know it was Aztec?" Insisted Sam, knowing she hadn't even uttered a word of such.  
  
"I know a lot about golds.and treasure in general, my father being a governor who has to travel several times a year.Let's get back to picking out your dress shall we?" She stood up with the blue gown once more and spun around. "This color will certainly brighten up your eyes and complexion."  
  
William was just finishing up the polishing of his last sword when Uncle Brown awoke in a startle. His bottle of whisky clashed onto the wooden floor as he stumbled onto his feet.  
  
"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He hollered in a drunken rage while looking about the room confused. William darted from his seat and quickly yet gently placed the sword on the table beside him. He proceeded towards Uncle Brown.  
  
"Good afternoon Uncle.I was just finishing polishing the swords as you ordered.my daily chore, Sir." William explained. Brown stuck his finger into Will's face and aggressively shook it up and down.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DAILY CHORES BE.DO YOU TAKE ME TO BE SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!" He stipulated in intoxicated anger.  
  
"No.Sir.I was just explaining what I was up to Uncle Brown."  
  
"YOU ADDRESS ME IN A PROFESSSSSSIEONAL MA.MA.MAN.MANN.IN A GOOD WAY!" Brown stuttered trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"Yes, Sir.Uncle Brown SIR." William corrected. "Oh.The Governor asked me to pass on his respects for the sword I brought to him this morning for the Commodore.he sends along his compliments.towards the craftsman of course."  
  
"Good Boy.I always knew MY talents would show about in you someday.I am proud." He limped back to his seat. "Now you go about your business and do what I do best!"  
  
"What was that?" William queried.  
  
"GO ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS AND DO WHAT I DO BEST!" Brown howled.  
  
"But.Uncle Brown blacksmithing is not your best." William was cut off once again.  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR BOY?"  
  
"Well.Uncle.you don't do any of the work around here.I am the one crafting all the swords.You sit in your chair everyday.drunk as a pirate." Brown charged out of his seat and tripped, face first upon the floor. He got up and staggered towards William who backed up into the wall. Uncle Brown grabbed a hot-brand from the fire place and swung it about. When he had it in William's face he cried:  
  
"I DO GOOD WORK AROUND THESE PARTS BOY.ME NAME IS WELL! DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME WITH A PIRATE! I AIN'T NO UGLY GOLD TOOTHED IDIOT! YA HEAR ME?!" With that his eyes crossed and he fainted falling onto his back, with the hot-poker off to the side of him. William carefully took it from his hands and placed it back into the fire. He then came back and picked his Uncle up from the dusty ground and put him into his rocker.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Brown, SIR." He began to mock. "I hear you loud and clear." He rolled his eyes and went back to polishing the last sword. 


	4. Chapter Four: A Rather Odd Visitor

Chapter Four: A Rather Odd Visitor  
  
Samantha leisurely strolled down the narrow staircase with one hand placed upon the railing and the other holding up the bottom of her dress so it was not to drag. Governor Swann stood in awe at the sight of her beauty. She had gone from wet maiden girl to a goddess-princess in less than an hour. Her hair was coiled once again and half way pulled back into a delicate bun. It flowed ever so elegantly down the side of her shoulder. The slimming sapphire and silver gown brought out the azure in her eyes as she peered down and smiled at the Governor. Elizabeth followed her from behind and was more than proud of her exceptional alteration.  
  
"Doesn't she look radiant, Father? As simple as the gown is.she looks like a." Elizabeth was discontinued.  
  
".A princess." The Governor concluded his daughter's sentence. "Yes.she looks lovely. You have done phenomenal work, Darling." Samantha smiled and stepped down from the last stair. As Elizabeth paraded down, she noticed a flower vase at the side of the other railing, against the wall upon a table. When she had reached the last step she took a flower from the vessel, tore the stem off, and gently placed it into Samantha's hair.  
  
"One last accessory" She declared as she properly fixed it into her curls."Oh Samantha.I'm sure when your one true love sees you in this gown he won't think TWICE." Elizabeth admiringly affirmed. Samantha's smile faded, and she looked away once again clinging to the chain around her neck. Her thoughts where captured by Jack's smile.Since Uncle Woodrow had left on his last voyage, all she could think about was her family and how much she truly missed them. "Come now Sam.why did your smile fade? You look as radiant as an Angel."  
  
"No.much more than an Angel." A voice rang from off to the side in the Parlor. Samantha, Elizabeth and Governor Swann crooked around and there stood Lieutenant Gregory and Captain James Norrington. Greg stepped forward and took Samantha's hand. He looked into her eyes. "I am honored that you are my escort for today.as well as tomorrow evening." He was about to lay a kiss upon her delicate limb but she hastily swiped it from his grip.  
  
"In all due respect, I never agreed to escorting you, Lieutenant." She gazed back at Elizabeth. "Are you coming?" With that, the girls fervently sauntered passed them into the parlor and retrieved their hand crafted fans and parasols from Sue, the young maid. Governor Swann sent his apologies to both of the men and hurriedly dashed out the front door for the girls, but just as he had reached them, their carriage trotted off.  
  
Elizabeth giggled ecstatically. She was so overwhelmed with relief and excitement. She couldn't believe what she just did.  
  
"This whole day I have outwitted my father! I cannot believe what we have done! We make the BEST team Samantha!" She asserted. Samantha smiled and sighed. She was not that excited as her best friend. Elizabeth could see it in her eyes. She knew something was not right. "What is it?" She questioned. Samantha looked at her with an encumbered glance.  
  
"I.I just can't help but think of things that happened a long time ago.about.William and my father.To be honest with you Elizabeth, I have not told you everything from my past.the voyage Pa-pa took was not for trade or to find unseen places.my father was a pirate.a great pirate.a captain.and though I know he would've been hanged for doing such.we had planned for you and your father never to find out.but the worst happened and Barbossa, an old family friend and second cousin to my mother showed up and wanted riches for himself.so he basically slaughtered the only family I ever knew.besides Uncle Woodrow and Aunt Jillian and me.we are all that is left of the Turner blood line." She took a deep breath and sat back into her seat. "It feels a bit good to get that out." She sighed and smiled. "I was going to tell you.but I was frightened your father may find out.It's not that I didn't trust you it's just.I couldn't tell you.It was sort of a pact I had made with my father.Are you following all of this Elizabeth?" Elizabeth's face had gone blank from the moment Sam had mentioned that her Mr. Turner was a pirate. Though she had known all along she did not expect for Samantha admit it.  
  
"Well.at least you told me then." Elizabeth faltered. She let out a forged smile and swallowed. She was at a loss of words.  
  
"Tongue tied, I see.I knew it'd come as a shock." Samantha giggled.  
  
"Does your father being a pirate make you one as well?"  
  
"No.not unless I want to be.Though I do remember having a strong yearning to be a pirate's maiden.I wanted to marry a pirate so that I could pillage and plunder and 'rifle a loot' so to speak! I wanted to be out on WILD and CRAZY adventures.though according to the articles of Bartholomew Roberts, no woman is allowed aboard a pirate ship.however my father had already broken that rule.he has brought my mother out to sea, and Aunt Jillian and me. I also distinctly remember overhearing Mr. Gibbs say that women bring bad luck.Oh." Samantha realized she had been verbalizing non stop. "Sorry, I'm rambling on about my past.but.to answer your question.I know of only one pirate who was a woman and she posed as a man. Her name was Anne Bonny. She was Irish.and a fine pirate woman at that. She probably robbed more ships than Bartholomew.or could at least if she gave it a try." Samantha shrugged and looked out her window finalizing her statements. Elizabeth looked around the carriage and finally out her window. She tried her best to gather all the things that Samantha had so effortlessly revealed. She though maybe she could tell Samantha about William, but then remembered the pirates' code and how she was not allowed to. But she could at least tell her about the medallion, how she had taken the other half, which belonged to William. Then again she was afraid Samantha would be angered that she had not exposed such before.  
  
"All of that is rather interesting, Samantha.I'm glad you told me." She nodded and let out a smile for a second time. Sam returned her friendly grin and looked out her window. Elizabeth fumbled around with her fan, she was then uneasy and nervous of what to expect next.  
  
The Governor came back into the house enraged and yet amused. He rambled back over to Greg and James with a slight smirk.  
  
"Let us go to the docks gentlemen. We shall meet the ladies there." Lt. Gregory Norrington gave him a displeased stare. "What is it this time Gregory? That they just happened to turn you two down? You can have any other girl for tonight, I'm sure tomorrow Samantha and Elizabeth both will have a change in mind. For now, stop sulking, we have a very important Navigator to meet this afternoon and I intend on being there in time for his return.COME ALONG!" With that both Norrington brothers followed the governor onto the next carriage headed for the docks.  
  
As Elizabeth stared into the distance through the dust she could see the blacksmith shop nearing. She stuck her head out the carriage window and motioned with her handkerchief for the stagecoach to stop. He did and looked back at Elizabeth to see if that is truly what she wanted. When she nodded he continued down from his platform. After she had put her head back inside, he opened the entrance and held out his hand for her to take. Samantha noticed Elizabeth leave. She clambered towards the entrance and climbed out herself. She didn't bother to ask what she was up to. She knew that Elizabeth had strong feelings for William. Elizabeth gently tapped on the door, but no one came. She gazed back at Samantha who smiled.  
  
"You're doing it wrong! No one will EVER hear you if you do it that way." She pushed Elizabeth aside and pounded three hard times on the door. Soon, William came to the entry way. His face was full of ember residue. He was surprised to see both Elizabeth and Samantha so formally dressed at his doorstep.  
  
"I'll be waiting over here for you two ladies." The escort called as he trailed back to the carriage. William looked from side to side examining his visitors. He finally nodded and came to Sam.  
  
"Hello, Samantha." His attention was now focused upon Elizabeth. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Good afternoon, Will.I just wanted to pay you a visit before we head for the docks. We are expecting the arrival of Samantha's Uncle Woodrow today." She clarified.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of such. I was just finishing up on his welcome home gift as a matter of fact."  
  
"He shall be very pleased when he sees it. I know it. You are truly like a son to him William." Samantha lovingly stated. "And a brother to me.I was hoping you could join us today.at the docks.while we wait." Elizabeth glared at Sam. She wasn't anticipating such. She nudged Samantha in the thigh. William saw this and smiled.  
  
"Oh.I don't think I could do that" He politely decided.  
  
"And why ever NOT?" Elizabeth huffed offended.  
  
"I still have plenty of work to accomplish while I am here.But I could come by a little later, besides I am still a mess." William snickered.  
  
"Oh well.I never noticed." Elizabeth held her breathe realizing what had just come out of her mouth. "I mean.You would look fine with a little scrubbing.no one would even know."  
  
"That is very kind of you Miss Swann.but."  
  
"Will! How many times must I."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry.Elizabeth.but as I was saying.that is very kind of you, but I am in dire need of a good bathing.I smell like a horse's behind.I don't think I'll be going anywhere for the rest of the night. Good day, Elizabeth." He softly shut the door. Elizabeth glared at Samantha and then continued back into the carriage. Samantha laughed as she followed her fuming ally.  
  
Governor Swann had reached the docks before the girls, he continued out of the carriage followed by Gregory then James. They were all saluted by the several harbor-men on duty that afternoon, as they paraded off to the side to await Woodrow's return. The Governor's attention was turned to the other side of the main docks as several huge ships gathered into Port Royal. Lt. and Captain Norrington trailed behind him once again towards the other end. The harbormaster, Mr. Jones, as well as two soldiers, Murtogg and Lieutenant Mullroy noticed a different display.  
  
In utter astonishment a rather interesting and seemingly strange sight came from the distance. A man, or so it appeared, swung down from the main mast upon his vessel and slammed his feet into a pool of water lying in the middle of his ship. There he picked up a bucket and scooped the water into the ocean where it belonged. Sadly, the water kept overflowing. He climbed up the main mast for the second time and stood there until he had reached the main dock. The ship he had acquired sank so incredibly low, that when he reached the waterfront all he had to do was step his foot out and walk onto the flat timber.  
  
His appearance was extremely different from anything they had ever set their eyes upon. He sported a clear Caribbean tan and as he sashayed towards them, they could see that his eyes were exceptionally dark. It was as if they were painted. Jewelry hung all about his braided dread-locked hair along with a red bandana that was tied around his forehead. He was anxiously holding onto a worn out hat of which he placed a top his head as he took a few more steps. He had an outlandish goatee of some sort with two strands of petite braids hanging down from his chin. There were rings all about his fingers and a sash tied onto his waist as well as a tight buckle that kept his long coat from opening. It flowed all the way down to his ankles. His boots seemed to be brand-new and certainly not contemptible. You could see a sword dangling off to the side in its sheath, a dagger next to it his trusty compass, (that doesn't point north) and then a rifle following. He was equipped as any navy seal would be.but he was not dressed to be a soldier.was he indeed a pirate?  
  
As he glided down the dock he admiringly glanced around his new surroundings. He moved as if walking over marbles, and bore a lopsided smile that divulged gold teeth. Mr. Jones finally made his move and stepped forward, holding up his left hand and waving his pen about.  
  
"YOU THERE, SIR!" He shouted. The rather odd visitor gave him a look as though he was distended. He lowered his gaze and finally smiled.  
  
"Yes.what can I do fur ya?" He spoke in a slurred accent, as if he had just drank 10 liters of liquor.  
  
"It's a shilling to tie up your ship." They acknowledged his catastrophe off to the side of the harbor by giving it a quick glance. "Ah, yes.and I will be needin' your name." The newcomer held up his finger and smirked. He took three shiny coins from his pocket and placed them atop the harbormaster's clipboard.  
  
" 'Ow 'bout I make it three shillings.and we forget the name?" He bargained. Mr. Jones willingly accepted the money and placed the coins into his front coat pocket.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." He jotted down the man's new alias and went on his way. Murtogg and Mullroy glared at the rather odd visitor and began to scrutinize his every move. 'Mr. Smith' noticed this and lifted an eyebrow. He stepped forward as he did, the two stalkers did the same, then he moved to the left, and again the two soldiers followed. 'Smith' got restless. He turned around and stared them straight in the eye.  
  
"Whatdoyasay you two stop following me or at least stop copying my every bloody move, and you mossy on over to your posts where you belong and I be on me merry lil' way?" He recommended before turning around. Mullroy looked at Murtogg and shrugged. They went back to their original positions, and 'Smith' progressed down his path.  
  
Soon, Elizabeth and Samantha arrived at the docks. Mr. Jones, the harbormaster, was waiting just for them. He smiled and made his way past Mr. Smith towards them with open arms.  
  
"Oh Miss Swann and Miss Turner I've been expecting you! Your Uncle shall be here shortly, Miss Turner." Mr. Smith's eyes grew wide as the name "Miss Turner" circled about in his mind. He quickly jogged over to a shaded area and hid to watch.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Jones.I am pleased to hear so, though my instincts pretty much already told me so." Samantha opened her parasol and trailed down to the waterfront. Elizabeth nodded at Mr. Jones and smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you, Mr. Jones.have you had a lot of business come in lately?" She friendly asked.  
  
"Well, I just had a man named Mr. Smith arrive in an overflowed ship.he nearly drowned, why if Port Royal hadn't have been here, he would've been dead." He explained. Elizabeth giggled and put her parasol up over her head. She found her father and headed in his direction. Mr. Jones continued on with his work, he began to count all the ships and mark off names.  
  
Samantha was now on her own, she was gazing ever so lonesome at the water's tiny ripples. The light from the sun reflected off the water and onto her cherry cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sam realized how much she truly missed the sea and regretted not going with her Uncle. Mr. Smith stepped out from his shade. He confronted the harbormaster.  
  
"You there.harbor man. Who is that delicate flower yonder?" He apprehensively pointed at Samantha.  
  
"Pardon me, but what is a delicate flower?" Mr. Jones queried unaware of Mr. Smith's vocabulary. Smith rolled his eyes and twirled him around so he was facing towards Samantha's direction.  
  
"Do you see that woman over there?" He pointed at the young woman in a flowing blue gown and flower placed delicately in her hair.  
  
"Yes I do sir." Mr. Jones confidently confessed.  
  
"Well.who is she?" Smith impatiently requested.  
  
"Oh.that is Miss Samantha Turner. A fine girl she is. No doubt she is awaiting her Uncle's return with great anxiety.she has missed him dearly. I'm surprised she didn't tag along. She has such a heart for the sea." Mr. Jones elucidated.  
  
"Well.thank you that was interesting.I shall be going now." Smith turned to confront Samantha.  
  
"Have a good day, Mr. Smith!" The harbormaster waved as Smith mossied over to her. He reared around once more and smirked.  
  
"Yes I shall, you have one yourself." He glanced back at him with a wrinkled nose and partially serious smile then jeered around once more and glided over to Sam's side. "Excuse me Miss.Turner is it?" He confronted. Samantha confoundedly gazed at him.  
  
"Yes and who might you be?" She answered a bit uneasy while lowering her parasol.  
  
"Oh, an old family friend, Mr. Spar.uh.Mr. Smith.or Smitty if you like." Samantha gave him a perplexed glance. She remembered someone once uttered that sentence in her childhood.  
  
"Oh.well what business do you have here in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Nothing really.I am actually expecting someone, a very special friend of mine. Perhaps you have heard of 'em. We used to sail together."  
  
"Really?! I'm expecting my."  
  
"Uncle .yes I know." Smith covered his mouth realizing he had just given his key source away. He nervously glanced over at Mr. Jones as Samantha did. Mr. Jones gave a nod and Samantha smiled and waved. She slyly gazed at Mr. Smith.  
  
"So, Smitty.been doing some friendly chatting with Mr. Jones, have you?" He let out a trivial innocent glance, smirked and then shrugged his shoulders. "No matter, I am sure I can figure out a good thing or two about you.JUST by viewing your appearance." Samantha replicated anxious to get him back. "Now.let's see." She walked around his stance examining his every accessory. "Ah-ha!" She stopped and stared him straight in the eye. "Number one, Mr. Smith.You have not shaved in years." She tugged the two small braided strands dangling from his chin. After she quickly released them, Smith smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Very observant I see. You would make a good sailor." He teasingly complimented.  
  
"Speaking of which." Samantha continued. "Are you a captain of some sort of ship?" She questioned while eyeing his hat. Smith lowered his gaze.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your hat."  
  
"What about me hat?"  
  
"Well.all the great captains have hats such as the one you are wearing." Samantha clarified while tapping upon his favorite adornment. Smith pushed her gesture away.  
  
"Ah, another interesting observation, yes as a matter of fact, I am a captain."  
  
"Where's your ship?" Sam distrustfully solicited.  
  
"Me ship?" Smith stuttered.  
  
"Yes, all captains have a ship. Otherwise they wouldn't be a captain." He glanced over at his catastrophe, the ship hidden beneath the water, with nothing but the very tip of the mast pointing out. Samantha noticed this and laughed then glared back at Mr. Smith.  
  
"I AM IN THE MARKET.AS IT WERE!" He snottily hollered.  
  
"Oh, of course.so your ship sank then?"  
  
"Well.yeeees."  
  
"That isn't your ship is it?"  
  
"I beg yer pardon?"  
  
"You stole it, didn't you?"  
  
"You know me all too well Miss Turner." Smith acknowledged with a hefty smile. Samantha gave him a suspicious glance.  
  
"Who is it you are waiting for again, Mr. Smith?" She further questioned.  
  
"I believe I told you."  
  
"No. No you have not." Samantha assured.  
  
"Well.his name be." He thought about it for a minute. Could he hide the fact that he was indeed Mr. Jack Sparrow and not Mr. Smith? Should he tell her he was awaiting Woodrow Turner, her uncle? He finally decided it was best to let the truth out even if she would not believe him. The record would be set straight sooner or later. ".his name be Woodrow Turner." Jack finally timidly affirmed. He gazed into her eyes and they shared vibrant images of their past together. Willing to let go of her history yet reluctant to believe what Jack had just stated, Samantha backed up and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" Her eyes filled with tears as he lowered his gaze and looked at her from the bottom of his eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and looked away. "You couldn't possibly know who my Uncle is.and even if you did know his name you admitted that you spoke with the harbormaster.in any order how dare you Mr. Smith! Is this your way of mocking me?" She concluded glancing back at him in fury.  
  
"Me name ain't Mr. Smith, Sam."  
  
"Yes I am sure.you did steal a ship.you therefore must be some kind of pirate. Am I right? I mean, what kind of man would be caught dead in that get up you are in!? You must have some sort of cover up name so that no one will know who you are. Well.if you know so deeply who my family is, then you must also know that we are good friends with the governor and his soldiers. If you do not wish for me to turn you in, then I suggest you leave!" Samantha quickly turned from him and lifted her dress as she strode away. Jack briskly jogged after her and grabbed her by her left shoulder. He turned her around and placed his other hand upon her right shoulder and roughly gazed straight into her eyes.  
  
"How could you even know who I am if you won't even give me ONE chance to explain myself?" He irritably scoffed. Samantha let the tears stroll down her cheeks and looked away from him, yet she did not make him release his grip. She dropped her parasol upon the ground and gave in.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked with a quivery tone while gazing back at him. Jack unfettered his tight grip and looked at her amorously.  
  
"Me name, Love.right now be none of your concern.me background be of what you search for I think." He alleged while moving about.  
  
"What?" Samantha did not understand.  
  
"What you are looking for is what you cannot see."  
  
"Mr. Smith you are making no sense." Jack continued to confuse her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Look, Miss Turner.You must dwell upon your past to understand who I am.I know you know a lot about pirates.and I know you must know who I am and in time it will be revealed to you.now please.don't dismay." He placed his hand upon her cheek and gently stroked the tears away. Samantha turned her face and jerked away from his loving gesture.  
  
"You are filthy dirty. Please." She took his hand and felt its warmness. Suddenly she was captured by his flaming eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and firmly swallowed. Jack rubbed his thumb back and forth on her hand, she didn't want to let go.  
  
"I never wanted anything to happen to you Samantha.I loved you dearly." Jack softly whispered, he kissed her hand and she pulled away.  
  
"What did you just say?" She demanded while whipping her tears. Jack stood up straight and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh.nothing." He insisted. Samantha glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"You said you never wanted anything to happen to me.you loved me dearly!" She repeated.  
  
"Well if you know that is what I said for sure, then why did you ask what I said!?" Jack inferred. Samantha huffed and shrugged.  
  
"This is not a time to tell jokes, Mr. Smith. Please explain yourself." She insisted. Jack mumbled amongst himself and kicked the dirt from beneath his feet. He wasn't sure how to reply. "Mr. Smith I insist that you just.have a nice evening and maybe we shall see each other some other day when you choose not to patronize me. Good day." Samantha picked up her parasol and lifted her dress as she turned to revert back to Elizabeth, but Jack took her by the arm once more. She closed her eyes hoping that she would not be met by an affectionate gaze but when she turned to stare at him his deep russet eyes met hers. She scooted closer towards him as he pulled her nearer with his grip. They were nearly face to face, but she gave in. Samantha felt eccentric. Though he was a strange new comer to Port Royal something about him was utterly familiar. "Mr. Smith I really must be going" she whispered.  
  
"Me name ain't Mr. Smith, Samantha.I told you.it's a cover up name."  
  
"Then do please tell me your real one so that I may know who you are when I see you around town."  
  
"That I be tellin' to you much later. But let's just keep this moment to ourselves, please." He released her arm and backed up. "I want to formally introduce myself in a way that is more gentlemen like." He took his hat off, something he seemingly regretted to do, and oddly bowed, something he had rarely ever done. Samantha smiled and curtsied at his polite gesture.  
  
"We actually have not formally met yet.have we?" She glanced at him in a friendly tone and held out her hand. Jack peeked at it and let out a childish smirk. He took it and while still bowing lightly kissed it. He stood straight up and placed his hat atop his bandana as it was before. "My name is Samantha Anne Turner of the Turner residents. And you?" Jack hesitated once more.  
  
"Uh.me name, Love."  
  
"Is not my concern at this moment, yes." Samantha interrupted. "You have already stated that. Well then there really was no use for that then was there?"  
  
"No, there was.I just wanted to let you know I have nothing but the best intentions, Miss Turner." Sam nodded her head in approval. "There now, so how is dear William then?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How is yer brother, Will.or is he." Jack bit his tongue realizing that Samantha believed he was dead.  
  
"My brother? If you even had the slightest idea."  
  
"My apologies, Sam.I know.I know he is dead and has been.or so you think." Jack murmured, but Samantha heard him perfectly well.  
  
"Or so I think? I was there the very night it happened! How DARE you! What now? Are you going to bring up Jack Sparrow or have you forgotten that he is deceased as well?! I think I have had quiet enough trickery for one day, Mr. Smith! For the last time.GOOD DAY!" Samantha jerked once more and yet again Jack leaped after her and took her by the arm. Samantha would not wait to leave any longer. She yanked away. "LET GO!" She hollered. She pranced in the other direction towards the end of the dock.  
  
"Sam, please let me explain. Jack did.DOES love you very much he just hasn't been able to get a hold of you." Samantha stopped in her tracks. She turned around and slapped Jack across the cheek. "OUCH! WHAT IN BLOODY 'ELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"For EVERY SINGLE LIE THAT HAS BEEN UTTERED FROM YOUR LIPS FULL OF POISON!" Samantha continued towards the water not knowing where she was to turn afterwards. Jack charged after her.  
  
"SAM PLEASE!" He cried. "Let me explain." Samantha didn't look back at him but continued ambling away.  
  
"YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH! LEAVE BEFORE I CALL UPON THE SOLDIERS TO ARREST YOU!" She hollered behind her. Suddenly she tripped upon a loose nail in the boards. She tilted forward and with a scream fell into the water.  
  
"SAMANTHA!" Jack called as she unintentionally leapt forward. He looked around him and summoned for Murtogg and Mullroy. They came forward. "Come now we haven't got all day. Can you swim?" They shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
"We haven't not since 10 years ago, sir." Mullroy confessed. Jack rolled his eyes and began to strip. He handed them all his belongings, with his hat and coat and grumbled:  
  
"The King's finest navy you are!" He then gave both of them a stern glare. "Do not let anything happen to me goods!" He then jumped in after Samantha just as the governor, Elizabeth and the Norrington brothers ran down to the main dock hopeful that Samantha was alright.  
  
Suddenly Sam's ½-medallion pulled on her neck and made the ocean go still sending out an immense single ripple. It appeared to be as still as glass until Jack let out a loud breath as he pulled Samantha onto the shore. Captain James Norrington gave Jack a suspicious glance as did Elizabeth and the others. He quickly motioned for Mullroy and Murtogg to help him with Sam's motionless body.  
  
"Now what?" Mullroy glanced at Murtogg who shrugged and looked at Jack. Jack grabbed his dagger from Mullroy's grip and struck open Sam's dress, Elizabeth jumped and gasped (after all it was her dress that she had lent to Samantha for the day).  
  
"Ah-ha, there's the problem!" Jack exclaimed as he found the corset. He then stuck his dagger into the tight-fitted clothe and gently released it from her body. Samantha awoke in a startle coughing up salt water and gasping for air. Jack noticed her medallion and looked at her in concern. She clung to him then glanced all about her as Gregory placed his sword underneath Jack's nose.  
  
"Stand-up!" He commanded. Jack glared down at the sword and then back at Greg. Lieutenant Norrington lifted an eyebrow and glowered down at Jack. Samantha looked about her once again. As Jack got to his feet he helped her on to hers.  
  
"Oh.gee, I would've never thought of cutting open her dress like that." Murtogg amusingly admitted while clutching Samantha's damaged corset. Jack smiled.  
  
"Clearly you have never been to Singapore." He slyly stated. Gregory motioned for the guards to get up and clap Jack's hands into cuffs. They looked around but had no iron supplies to put him in. James rolled his eyes and handed them his.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Mullroy clasped Jack in. He whispered into his ear: "Now, you just be good.or you won't be gettin' none of them goods back."  
  
"What goods are you talking about?" James inquired. Murtogg stepped forward still holding the corset. Governor Swann glared at him appalled.  
  
"Oh!" Murtogg threw the corset onto the floor. "It was his doing!" He pointed to Jack who glared away. "Anyway, these be them." He handed Jack's coat and other belongings to Captain Norrington. Elizabeth walked over to Samantha and took her into her arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" She gazed at her perplexed friend.  
  
"Yes.Yes I'm fine." Sam pulled away and watched carefully at what Norrington was to do. He held up Jack's compass and smirked.  
  
"A compass that does not point north," he handed it off to his brother along with the filthy coat and glanced satisfyingly at his rusted gun. "No additional shots or powder," once again he handed it off to his brother then went through the rest of his affects, one by one, each time passing it off to Gregory. He glared at Jack's dagger upon the ground and picked it up. "I half expected it to be made of wood." He sheathed it and gave it to Greg.  
  
"Shoot him!" The governor exclaimed enraged to see a pirate at his docks. Jack tightly closed his eyes and turned his head away as James lifted his pistol. Samantha gasped and strutted forward, placing herself in front of Captain (soon to be Commodore) Norrington's rifle.  
  
"Captain honestly, you are not thinking of killing my rescuer? This man did nothing but save my life!" Jack opened his eyes surprised. Samantha glared at the governor then back at James. He lowered his gun and sighed. He motioned for Mullroy to push him forward. When Jack was jerked forward he huffed and glared at James. Samantha moved out of their way.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order." He held his hand out for Jack to shake and then laughed. Jack scowled at him from the bottom of his eyes. "I'm sorry I've forgotten you are in irons, release him Murtogg!" Lieutenant Murtogg unchained him and shoved him forward. "Keep your guns on him men." Jack rubbed his hands and glared at Norrington, then he let out another crude sneer. James politely held his hand out for Jack to shake once more. "Your manners?" He confronted. Jack extended his hand, the minute he did Norrington grabbed his sleeve and pulled it back revealing the sparrow tattoo with an imprinted name, "Jack" in bold cryptic lettering beneath the bird's spread wings. Under the tattoo on the back of his wrist was a 'P' which was a branded scar.  
  
Samantha gasped. Her eyes welled up with tears. She remembered the day Jack had gotten his tattoo. "Jack.?" She whispered underneath her breath.  
  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Jack Sparrow!" James exclaimed. "It's been well over ten years. We thought you were dead!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please! And I am far from dead...sir!" he corrected.  
  
"Well, I do not see your ship anywhere, CAPTAIN." Norrington mocked.  
  
"I am in the market as it were." Jack stated as before.  
  
"Really now? Is that why you have come to Port Royal?" Just then, Viceroy Hemmingway Norrington trotted up with his stallion patched with the royal seal. He descended from his steed and glared at Jack then noticed Samantha's flushed face.  
  
"Dear, Miss Turner, whatever has happened?" He walked past his sons and took her cold hands. "Are you alright?" Samantha jeered away and glanced at Jack.  
  
"I'm fine.JUST FINE!" Jack looked at her bepuzzled. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE?" Jack moved backwards as Samantha charged for him. Elizabeth held her back.  
  
"Samantha please! You have had a rough day, there's no sense in loosing your temper and fainting over it all." She scolded. Viceroy Norrington glanced at his sons and nodded.  
  
"Go about your business boys, I will step aside and watch." He moved off to the side and speculated.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, as it were in the current condition, you are none other than a pirate, friend or no friend you shall be hanged." Greg explained, in a jealous rage knowing that this was the man that Samantha truly had loved. Sam clung to Elizabeth and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Is there something else we could possibly do, Father?" Elizabeth glanced at her father in sympathy of the situation. The governor was at a loss of words. He knew that it was mandatory every pirate be hung.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. Jack chose his way of life, he must be punished. Clap him in irons once again, men." He gave orders to his soldiers and that they did. Jack looked at Samantha lovingly and then scoffed at both the Norrington brothers.  
  
"Perhaps." He moved away from the irons and came towards James. "We can make an arrangement." Samantha released Elizabeth and glanced curiously at the men. Mullroy caught up to Jack and placed him into his chains.  
  
"There will be no arrangement!" James declared. He walked away and mounted his horse. "Take him to the dungeon. He shall be hung tomorrow evening after the ceremony. Captain or none, Mr. Sparrow, you are without a doubt the worst Pirate I have ever heard of!"  
  
"But you admit you have heard of me." Jack situated scrunching his nose in a happy yet sly tone. Captain Norrington sighed then nodded at his father as he rode away. "Finally!" Jack rolled his eyes and rammed into Elizabeth. She shrieked as he threw his chains around her neck.  
  
"JACK!" Samantha hollered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"KEEPING ME LIFE, LOVE!" The soldiers raised their guns.  
  
"NO DON'T SHOOT!" Governor Swann commanded.  
  
"Here's the deal, mateys. You give me my goods back and set me free, and I do no harm to Elizabeth here."  
  
"It's MISS SWANN!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"DO AS HE SAYS!" The viceroy ordered. Mullroy and Murtogg handed Elizabeth Jack's effects. She turned to him, still within his chains and placed his hat back upon his head, his coat upon his shoulder, and the other accessories back where they belonged.  
  
"Thank you, MISS SWANN! I knew you'd warm up to me!" Elizabeth scoffed as she rolled her eyes. He turned her back around so that the chains were once again around her neck and backed up. He arbitrarily released her, then quickly mounted the viceroy's horse and briskly trotted away, his coat falling from his shoulder onto the dusty ground.  
  
"AFTER HIM!" both Governor Swann and Hemmingway demanded. A group of soldiers, including Murtogg, Mullroy and Gregory, charged after him, some with horses, and others without. Elizabeth glared at Sam, who smiled and let out a giggle.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, LAUGH AT SUCH AN OCCASION?!" Elizabeth bawled. "My dress is RUINED as well as your perfectly good corset! You are once again a wet mess.and Viceroy Norrington's horse was taken away! What do you find so amusing?" She asked as she stepped towards Samantha.  
  
"I cannot believe on his first day of arrival he has already created such a mess. It reminds me of our childhood." She enlightened.  
  
"I can understand him being so corrupt, seeing your father cold bloodedly murdered." The viceroy chimed in, with a cruel mannered tone. Samantha turned to him, her smile faded. She was yet again reminiscent of unwanted memories.  
  
"Yes.well.he is NOT CORRUPT, he just would like to keep his life, pirate or NOT!" Sam replied raising her tenor while glaring furiously at him. Enraged, the viceroy lifted an eyebrow and alleged toward her.  
  
"He is a PIRATE, which means he MUST die whether you like the idea or not, MISS TURNER! He has fled from the law! PIRATES ARE NOTHING BUT FOUL CREATURES AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT ALL OF THEM GET WHAT THEY DESERVE!......"  
  
"A short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth finished his sentence remembering James saying that once before. "Apparently, Viceroy, you have taught your wily sons well."  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Governor Swann reprimanded. "I will not have my daughter have a sour tongue with my appointed viceroy! You will apologize!"  
  
"Indeed, I will.but in the mean time, we are to wait for Mr. Turner to return. When he arrives I will see to it that Viceroy Norrington gets his apology." She looked at Sam remorsefully. "Is there anything we can do about her improper appearance? Do we have a towel or coat we can." It was then Samantha noticed Jack's coat upon the ground. She knelt down and gently picked it up. "Sam, you really aren't thinking wearing that awful thing are you?" Elizabeth glanced abysmally at her as she put it on.  
  
"It is the only thing we have at this moment." Sam shrugged and buttoned it up. Suddenly, a ship came within sight from the distance.  
  
"AHOY! A SHIP COMES A BLOWIN' THIS WAY GOVERNOR! I BELIEVE IT IS WOODROW TURNER!" All four of them came closer to the edge of the dock and squinted to see if they could tell whether it was him or not. Samantha grinned. She was filled with a familiar presence. She knew her Uncle had safely come home. 


	5. Chapter Five: Back Together

Chapter Five: Back Together  
(Memories Unleashed)  
  
The ship sailed closer to the pier. Samantha's heart pounded with joy. Viceroy Norrington glanced at her beaming expression and glowered. He looked away and sighed.  
  
"A bit excited for his arrival, Miss Turner?" He mordantly importuned. Sam looked at him, her smile still glowing.  
  
"Yes extremely!" She amiably exclaimed. "For once in my life, I get to see someone sail safely back home to me." She turned and waved as Woodrow was finally in sight.  
  
Captain Woodrow Turner let out a roll of hearty laughter as her reached his destination. His crew ran all about completing their final tasks.  
  
"Good Job Men! We made it home! Good 'ole Port Royal! It ain't Tortuga, but it 'tis me home!" Michael, one of the humble crew members Woodrow had hired pranced up to his leader.  
  
"Aye!" he agreed. "And yer beautiful niece, Samantha, awaits some lovin'."  
  
"And that she shall have with the arrival of Mr. Sparrow." Woodrow confirmed. "Well, uh Jack Sparrow that is."  
  
"The Jack Sparrow?! Of the Black Pearl?!"  
  
"Aye! Well.Captain Jack Sparrow rather." entrenched Captain Woodrow. "He's been in love with Sam since the day she was born. Four years older he is, but a good lad."  
  
"But the legend said he died in a pirates' raid or was burned alive!" Michael ascertained. Woodrow chortled at such an absurd thought.  
  
"No, he is indeed very much alive, Michael." The captain assured. Michael leered forward and smirked.  
  
"'Ow do I know you aren't pullin' me leg, Captain?" Woodrow crooked around and stared down his apprentice.  
  
"Me own flesh an' blood was Captain Bootstrap Bill.Me own brother he was! Samantha 'tis his daughter. I thought you knew that boy."  
  
"CAPTAIN BOOTSTRAP??? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER?" Michael exclaimed taken a- back in skepticism. Woodrow turned his attention back upon the shore ahead. He stared at the angel before him. Samantha's wet shimmering curls of russet tresses flew behind her, the flower still sat gracefully behind her head. She looked just as beautiful as ever, yet maybe just a tad displaced. The sun's gleam sat upon her newly bronzed skin and made it seem as though she was iridescent. Her sapphire-gold eyes sparkled as her smile added to the fluorescent rays surrounding her. "She's so beautiful ain't she Captain?" Michael quirked while eying his view.  
  
"She's all grown up.I cannot believe that ten years has gone by so fast. I swear it was just yesterday she had boarded the black pearl for her first voyage. If only I could go back in time and change things. I wouldn't have to deceive her so much." Woodrow glanced at his feet ashamed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael questioned unaware of his captain's lies. Woodrow looked up at him and smirked unsure whether or not he should tell the young lad.  
  
"Remember 'ow you told me you thought Jack was dead?" Michael nodded his head. "Well.she still believes so.you see. Jack sent me a telegram saying that he was in fact alive and well.working with rum traders across the seven seas, it was the closest he could get to being a pirate since being marooned by Barbossa. Well, when Viceroy Norrington decided that rum trading was unnecessary, Jack had no place to go. He sent me another telegram stating that he would be coming home to Port Royal as soon as he could. I let him know that I would be going away to Japan and that he should arrive around the time I would be coming home, that way we all could be together again."  
  
"I beg your pardon Captain Turner, but how is it that you received said telegram if Jack was so far away?"  
  
"Through my good friend Mr. Gibbs who lives in Tortuga. He came up and visited our family with the retrieving of Jack's messages. He sailed as fast as he could to Port Royal to let me know.Once I had gotten in contact with Jack.who was.oh let's see.about 21 when he wrote the letter.4 years after the.occurrence." Michael bobbed his head up and down in reassurance that he got the point. Woodrow continued on with his explanation as the ship neared even closer to the port. "Samantha has no idea of the telegrams. She has no idea he is alive.and yet I regret not telling her. Now I am sure Gregory Norrington has his eyes set on her, but I do not know where her heart stands. I promised Jack I would save her for him, as her father had done before me when he was his caretaker.but.I don't know if I have done my job as well." Woodrow took another glance at his niece and smiled. "She is just as beautiful as her mother ever was. That 'tis very true. But we shall see where her heart rests when Jack arrives this evenin'. Now, get back to work Mike, we have almost reached the lath." Michael darted to the poop deck where he helped raise the sails and lower the anchors. Soon enough, the ship had reached Port Royal and his crew quickly scrambled into formation, in alphabetical order. Woodrow trotted over to his men and smiled. "Welcome Home!" He declared, his arms widened. "Let us feast with our family and friends, and show affection those we have missed the most! Run along ye scallywags! Your rewards shall be comin' to ya shortly!" The men crowded around the exit and piled off. Samantha dashed up the ramp and through the horde as quickly as she could. She couldn't wait to greet her uncle any longer.  
  
"UNCLE WOODROW!" She cried. "UNCLE WOODROW!" He darted for her and they finally came into each other's arms. Elizabeth, Viceroy Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann loaded the ship as the rest of the crew departed. Sam clang to her Uncle as tight as she could and did not dare to let go. "I missed you oh so much." She whispered as a tear strolled down her rosy face. "I cannot believe it is you.truly you." Woodrow caressed her cheek with a light kiss.  
  
"Oh Sweatpea, It's so wonderful to hear your voice. I missed you just as much." He assured as he stroked her damp hair. "Believe me when I say that I missed you more out there on those lonely seas. How I missed your golden smile. Your beautiful face and chestnut eyes." He gently pulled her away and gazed into her deep ever-glowing eyes. "Oh, my dear Samantha. It's so good to have you greet me." He embraced her once more then finally let go. Elizabeth giggled. He never once mentioned Sam's utterly eccentric appearance. Woodrow turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann, my niece's best friend. How are you darling?" He opened his arms and she entered firmly hugging him.  
  
"Welcome home, Woodrow. It's good to have another Turner around these parts. More trouble and much more fun." Woodrow optimistically glanced at her and chuckled.  
  
"It's very true isn't it?" He stated in joy yet with slight sarcasm. Sam looked down at the ground then smiled at him. He glanced at her and gasped finally noticing her shocking exterior. "Now, what's this?" He questioned while marching back over to her. "What have you been up to lately?" He taunted.  
  
"Many horrible things!" Samantha playfully insisted. Uncle Woodrow noticed the familiar coat buttoned over her cut dress. He then remembered the garment belong to Jack.  
  
"Could he have come already?" He pondered to himself.  
  
"WOODROW TURNER!" Viceroy Norrington abruptly chimed in. "So good to see you." He stated while holding his hand out, expecting a handshake form an old friend. Instead he was greeted with nothing but a slight simper and a nod. Woodrow turned from him and focused his attention upon Samantha once more. He moved his pointer finger about, motioning for Sam to turn around. She twirled and giggled.  
  
"It's a long story Uncle Woody." She stood in place and sighed. "Long story short." She glanced at Elizabeth with unease then at Woodrow. "Jack came back."  
  
"Really now?! How about that?!" Woodrow pretended to be staggered. "Isn't he dead?" He forged a question already knowing the answer.  
  
"That's what I thought. I didn't want to believe it was him.but he had the tattoo and the brand of a pirate. I'm not sure if it was him.but his face.just.everything about him seemed so familiar. He couldn't possibly know all the things he did when I talked to him. I just took it has someone mocking our family.you know, Father being a well known pirate and all. But Captain Norrington called out his name. He said 'Mr. Jack Sparrow'.my heart dropped at that instant.it pounded faster, but.there must've been some sort of mistake because Jack is dead.right?" Sam folded her arms and gazed into her uncle's wandering eyes.  
  
"Certainly." He lolled once again. "Jack has not been seen for ten years. That couldn't possibly be him." He falsely guaranteed. Yet, the viceroy was not convinced. His look of skepticism gave him away. "Don't believe me do ya Viceroy Norrington?" Woodrow challenged.  
  
"Well, I find it hard to believe that my own son could've mistaken such a face.or odor for that manner." He sneered.  
  
"Well.Your son really isn't all that bright." Woodrow shrewdly spat back.  
  
"It may seem that Jack has not returned.but if he has in fact.it is of which he is far less than a man." The viceroy scoffed. Samantha rigorously scowled.  
  
"Oh.well that's far more than you'll ever be, Viceroy." She cleverly quarreled in return.  
  
"Well now let us not get hasty on such a wonderful return. What have you brought back for us this time Mr. Turner?" Weatherby quickly changed the subject.  
  
"A handful of several new acquirements we bargained." Woodrow was about to turn to gather his belongings when a young lad pranced onto the dock. He gazed in awe at how handsome he had grown to be. "By golly ghosts of the ocean, is that.?" Elizabeth and the others crooked around and sure enough there stood William. He stepped forward and extended his hand.  
  
"My apologies for just coming aboard, but Sam said you would be delighted to see familiar faces. I thought I might be of some service." Woodrow gladly took his gesture and lightly shook William's hand in greeting.  
  
"William Brown, how wonderful it is to see you. You don't look like the young man I had left behind awhile back. How striking you have come to be." William smiled and tenderly glanced at Elizabeth who helplessly eyed him. Their expressions met and they came eye to eye. Elizabeth turned away then looked back at him and grinned. William returned her loving smirk and gave a nod to Woodrow.  
  
"I have worked hard for these past years that you left. I made something just for you in fact. It's back at the shop though, I'm afraid I had to leave it behind for now. But I can give it to you later if you like."  
  
"Nonsense, we shall head over there now. Do we have a carriage?" Woodrow glanced at Governor Swann and he nodded. "Come along Samantha, we shall escort young William to his smithy." Sam followed his uncle and friend off the ship. Elizabeth was nearby as well as her father and the viceroy.  
  
Later that evening, Elizabeth and the governor retired for the night, and headed home for supper. Viceroy Norrington returned home to his son's and their waterside manor next to Fort Charles (Across the way from the Swann Mansion). The sun weakened behind the distant mountains as the sky was tenderly painted red. Sam stood outside the smithy anxiously waiting for her Uncle to be done with his visit. She gazed into the sunset and closed her eyes. She was whisked away in memories of clinging to Jack in Tortuga while walking down the murky pathway. Samantha quickly opened her eyes when a group of soldiers paraded by. They gave each other commands to find the strange new-comer who was prowling around. She sighed, contemplating the things Uncle Woodrow had stated. Was Jack alive or dead? She couldn't decide. All her life she was taught to follow her heart, she strongly believed that it was her mother who was trying to reach out to her. But ever since the night her Father left for good, she had an intricate time believing in the same things she had as a little girl.  
  
"I cannot dwell on what my heart is telling me, when my own family says otherwise, can I?" She strolled over to George, William's stallion. She stroked his mane and kissed his muzzle. "What do you think Georgy? Should I give into how I feel.or."  
  
"Continue on with what your family tells you?" A voice came from off to the side of the smithy. She jerked around frightened and there standing before her was Jack Sparrow. He grinned, revealing his golden teeth as before. "Hello Sam.Talking to animals now? Well that doesn't become you at all!" He stepped forward.  
  
"No.you shouldn't."  
  
"Shouldn't what? Risk me own flesh and blood to see your beautiful face?" Jack kept coming closer. Samantha was drawn in, she vulnerably felt herself going for him. They were now face to face. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. He lovingly gazed into her eyes and rubbed her delicate limb with his thumb. "I missed you. I never once forgot about you. Everyday when I was hungry or lonely I thought of you."  
  
"Elizabeth and the others will be out here soon, you should leave I don't." She was cut off once again.  
  
"LISTEN! I love you Samantha. Go with what yer heart tells ya, not what everyone else is sayin'!" With that he let go and scurried into the gloomy alley. Samantha placed her hand on her chest over her heart and breathed in then exhaled.  
  
"Samantha? Are you alright?" Woodrow shut the door to the smithy behind him, holding onto the newly waxed leather sheath from William in his hands. He gazed at his niece's perplexed face and became concerned. "You look a bit pale. Come now, let's get home." Samantha nodded her head, and together they loaded the carriage.  
  
The night grew old and yet tomorrow was going to be a tricky day, being the promotion ceremony for both the Norrington brothers. Samantha was exhausted. She placed her head upon the feathered pillow but was not determined to sleep. In fact, Samantha wished not to even give a wink that night. Her eyes were captured by the stars outside her balcony window. She was transported back to the time when she was 10 years old, and Jack attempted to serenade her into a deep siesta. She glanced away for a moment staring into the mischievous flame from the oil lamp. Sam clutched onto something cold around her neck and realized she hadn't taken off the medallion. She sat up and lifted it from the torso of her nightgown and lightly stood from her warm comforted bed to her feet speculating the Aztec pattern. As she swayed the mysterious piece of metal the flames from the lamps began to flicker. She quickly clang to the gold charm. Suddenly a cold chill flew into the room and both of oil lamps on either side of her gigantic bed blew out. Sam twirled in astonishment horrendously looking back and forth from each one.  
  
Elizabeth awoke startled by the blowing of the unfriendly night wind. She jumped out of bed ready for anything, believing someone was in the room with her. After what had happened that day, she was precautious about every little thing. Elizabeth clang to her parasol she had acquired from the corner by her door. She speculated the dark angles of the murky room then came to the balcony. She placed the parasol gently at her feet and continued outside. Elizabeth let the fresh coastline breeze brush past her cheeks as she inhaled the sweet aroma of the ocean. Astonished, she noticed a crouched figure near the fort. The person below did not seem as though they were going to hurt anyone, rather they were cogitating the view around them. She leaned forward to see if she would be able to observe the stranger's face but as she squinted her eyes it only made the sight worse and she nearly toppled over the side of the balcony. Elizabeth backed away from the moonlight into the darkness where she would not be seen still speculating the outlandish stature outside. A light knock came from her door and soon in entered Estrella, one of the many house maids and loyal friend to Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry to just come in like this miss, but your father insisted I check up on you." Estrella explained. Elizabeth smiled and walked back to her bed. She sat upon it then responded.  
  
"I am fine, and you tell him just that."  
  
"He insisted that he heard some strange racket outside, he was wondering if you had seen anything that may have startled you while you were sleeping." Elizabeth shook her head in denial.  
  
"I only woke up because I was startled by the wind." She huffed in return to the skepticism.  
  
"Alright, I will send him the message." She left the room and lightly shut the door behind her. Elizabeth put herself back into the warm silky sheets and cotton covers, closed her eyes hoping to drift off to sleep, but then another knock came from the door. She hastily opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
"YES?" She questioned in mere irritation. Estrella stepped in.  
  
"Ma'am I apologize.but you have a visitor downstairs."  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth queried moderately interested.  
  
"Mr. Brown." Estrella happily asserted. She stepped forward and helped Elizabeth out from under the covers.  
  
"Which one would that be, the quiet handsome young gentlemen, William, or the horrid drunken smithy who claims he does all the work?" Elizabeth foolishly issued while standing up. Estrella gave her a baffled expression.  
  
"Only the obvious, Ma'am." She emphasized. Elizabeth shook her head realizing how ridiculous she sounded.  
  
"I'm just a bit.well, my thoughts are all in puzzle pieces and I can't seem to fit them together." Estrella placed Elizabeth's evening silk robe upon her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Life is full of mysteries. But, that's just how it goes." She lightly explained to Elizabeth while she pulled her arms through the sleeves and straightened up. "He's waiting dear. Go on!" Estrella gently nudged her out the door towards the stairway. Elizabeth leisurely strolled down each step one by one. When she had come into sight of William he looked up and was lost in his imagination. Elizabeth stopped and sighed.  
  
"William, what are you doing here at this hour? It's near midnight." She whispered. He began to walk towards her, making his way up the stairs.  
  
"I have something to ask of you. I couldn't wait any longer. I know that you are obligated to escorting Commodore Norrington tomorrow but..."  
  
"Who said anything of that sort? I had not yet agreed to, and besides he has not asked me." Elizabeth looked away angered, yet she was deeply satisfied that William had stepped forward before James. "He is not the Commodore yet, not until tomorrow afternoon, and I am not obligated to anything at this moment." She glanced back at him. "You were saying?" William came closer until he was only one step away from her face.  
  
"May I escort you tomorrow?" He sweetly undertoned. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in approval.  
  
"I would very much enjoy that, William. Yes, you may." William beamed in excitement. He took her hand and quickly kissed it, then descended towards the door. He turned around and whispered:  
  
"I will come for you early tomorrow morning. I have something to show to you." Elizabeth nodded her head once again then turned for her room.  
  
Captain Norrington had been standing outside during William's entrance. He moved from his horse and strode to the side of the mansion where he would not be seen within the shadows. William exited the house and noticed the stallion beside his. He thought nothing of it for a second, realizing that he had won over Elizabeth before James. He glanced over his shoulder examining whether or not someone was there. Soon, James paraded back to his horse and glared at him.  
  
"Whatever do you think you are doing here at this hour Mr. Brown? Your place is at the smithy!" He scolded thinking he had authority over William.  
  
"I came to ask Elizabeth something, of which is none of your concern, Commodore. I am on my way home now, so you need not worry." William positioned himself atop Geoff and glowered down at James. "Why is it you are here?"  
  
'That is none of your concern, Mr. Brown. Be on your way as you said you were. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight." William turned from him with Geoff and trotted home. James lifted an eyebrow believing that his plans had been crushed. He walked into the mansion and was met by Estrella.  
  
"Can I help you Captain?"  
  
"That's Commodore!" He reprimanded.  
  
"Oh yes of course, Can I help you Commodore?" She corrected herself.  
  
"Yes, send forth Elizabeth." Norrington roughly commanded.  
  
"But she has just gone to bed. Perhaps you can see her in the morning? The poor dear is exhausted having had such a long day." Estrella tried to stall James knowing what he was going to do.  
  
"Just do as I say, Miss Estrella. I cannot wait any longer."  
  
"Oh but sir."  
  
"Would you like to be fired Miss Estrella?" He challenged.  
  
"You cannot do that, Sir. My authority is Governor Weatherby Swann, and he, Sir is the one who promoted you. Only he do I answer to in such a matter." Estrella declared standing straight and glaring him in the eye.  
  
"Could you please just retrieve Miss Swann for me." Soon, Elizabeth trailed down the steps unaware that Captain Norrington was there below with Estrella.  
  
"Isn't it ever so wonderful?" She lightly called. "William and." She then saw the Commodore waiting for her.  
  
"William and what exactly Miss Swann?" He wanted her to continue on with her sentence. Elizabeth stuttered as she nearly tripped down the remaining steps. She finally reached the hardwood entrance and gave a tacky grin.  
  
"I was just going to say that William and I are forever the deepest of friends." She lied tilting her head to the side and keeping her tasteless smile.  
  
"Oh.is that so? Then you will have no problem telling me as to why he was so concerned whether or not I knew what he asked you."  
  
"How long have you been waiting outside James?" Elizabeth demanded to know leering forward and glaring at him.  
  
"For the few minutes that I arrived when William had exited the house.and Miss Swann, I know you know me all too well but its still Commodore Norrington NOT James." He confessed while scolding and twisting the truth. Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow and gave a disbelieving smirk.  
  
"What is it you came here for?" She asked folding her arms and stepping back.  
"My offer still stands, Elizabeth."  
  
"Miss Swann if you please." Elizabeth smiled and giggled at the sound of that. "Continue." She nodded her head and smirked ready for him to ask his question.  
  
"Miss Swann, I would love it if you would rendezvous with me tomorrow for the ceremony and so forth." He bowed and took her hand. Elizabeth let him kiss it, but once he lifted his lips and gazed up at her from his stance she took it away and looked down at her feet. James stood up straight and glanced at her waiting for her to answer. "Is it really that difficult of a decision?" He placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"No, it's just. I have my day already planned out for tomorrow, and to be honest the only place you fit in at all is at the ceremony, Commodore. I have already agreed to be William's escort." James' expression fell and he was even more furious than before.  
  
"So.IT IS that you would rather CHOOSE A BLACKSMITH over your COMMODORE?" He raised his voice and Estrella shushed him making gestures to her mouth so he would not wake the governor. Elizabeth stepped forward and hollered back.  
  
"HE WAS GENTLEMEN ENOUGH TO ASK ME BEFORE I HAD FALLEN ASLEEP! From the way things are, CAPTAIN....YOU ARE ONLY JEALOUS THAT HE GOT TO ME BEFORE YOU COULD! Further MORE you were so DESPERATE you would've AWOKEN ME to come down here to see you even when I was most EXHAUSTED!" She shouted in his face.  
  
"Elizabeth, please, your father is sleeping!" Estrella pleaded trying to eliminate the quarreling. Elizabeth released her glare and turned to Estrella.  
  
"I'm Sorry Estrella, I am denying Captain Norrington's request to be his escort, and if he does not understand that perhaps you can lent him a hint or two. I am going to bed. Goodnight." She kissed Estrella on the cheek and before prancing up the stairs she gave Norrington one last malicious stare. He glared away at Estrella and nodded his head.  
  
"I understand that I have lost tonight, my apologies for being so forward. Please think nothing of this night." Estrella nodded her head in approval then opened the door so that he could leave. He left and boarded his steed.  
  
Samantha strolled over to the lamp near her doorway and turned it up, but no flame came about. She stepped back and let go of the chain. Suddenly the lamps burst into flames she jumped astonished to see such a mysterious sight. She sat upon her bed and looked about the newly lighted quarters. Sam gazed out at the ocean, the waves were rough and course hitting each cliff with apprehension and power. She looked at the sky. It had gone dark, and gray. The stars were no longer seen in the midnight blue, yet instead a dreary mist of hoary clouds gathered.  
  
Elizabeth entered her room and lightly closed the door behind her. She glanced at the oil lamps realizing they had gone out when she awoke in fright. She came towards them and twisted the handle trying to get them to glow again. But nothing seemed to happen. She backed away and placed her hand upon the cherry wood desk and heard a rattle. Elizabeth turned and lifted the drawer below her hand from its spot, then stuck her hand above the empty hole and out came the half medallion she stole long ago from William. She placed it around her neck and trailed towards her mirror eyeing the beautiful Aztec treasure.  
  
"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me." she began to sing in memory of the adventure she went through. The oil lamps on each side of the room ruptured back into flames as her eyes were captured by the flashing cache.  
  
Suddenly horrible pictures of her father's murder spread through Samantha's depressed mind. She clapped her hands upon both sides of her head and rocked back and forth trying to get rid of the atrocious visions. It all narrowed down to Barbossa's face and his deceiving grin. She opened her eyes and rapidly stood up. Sam decided it was clear that she couldn't sleep. What was she going to do? So many things had gone wrong that morning. She didn't want to believe it all happened. Samantha grew extremely restless. She began to prance back and forth from corner to corner clutching to the golden chain fixated around her neck.  
  
Elizabeth glanced out the window and noticed the same crouched figure as before. She stepped out onto the veranda, this time the light from the moon had departed. She stooped onto her knees and curiously watched the stranger's gesticulations. She wasn't sure if he or she was watching her as well, but she was determined to find out who it was. Then, Elizabeth distinguished that their focus was placed on the Fort and the Norrington's manor. The eccentric visitor got up onto their feet and foolishly walked out into the light where they could be seen, though it was as if they wanted Elizabeth to know it was them. There down below was none other than Jack Sparrow. She gasped and crawled closer to the balcony's railing. He looked up at her and smiled. She was startled for moment, but then perceived it was a familiar gesture and smiled back. He motioned for her to come down. At first Elizabeth was a bit uncertain. She didn't want to get hurt or into any more trouble than she already was, but then she remember how much fun she used to have with Jack as a child. She stood onto her feet and nodded, then headed into her room and out the door. When she came to the foyer she glanced from side to side making sure Estrella was not about then exited through the front door.  
  
Jack quickly darted across the way to her home, grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, and pulled her over to the shadows of the fort.  
  
"What are you doing?" she lightly bellowed in pain. She jerked her arm back and softly rubbed her new bruise.  
  
"Sorry, Love. I didn't mean to grab you that hard." He gave an innocent smirk and continued. "Do you believe it is me?" he oddly solicited.  
  
"Do I believe it is you....who exactly?" Elizabeth lightheartedly issued. Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at himself.  
  
"Do you believe I am who I say I am?"  
  
"Well that all depends upon who you say you are." Elizabeth further delayed her answer. Jack impatiently huffed and rolled his eyes. He grew annoyed and nearly hollered enough for everyone to hear:  
  
"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO THE 'ELL I BE, MISS SWANN! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" Elizabeth widened her eyes. She covered his mouth and honestly answered his request.  
  
"Of course I do, Jack. But, you cannot be here unless you would like to be in the gallows by dawn, which is frankly not too far away from now." She politely scolded.  
  
"I am aware of that. But I was in dire need of knowin' that I have allies. I needed to know if ye believed I was still alive."  
  
"I knew it in my heart as well as Samantha that you were full and well, Mr. Sparrow. I knew that even when she came off the ship with tears flooding from her eyes that you were still alive somewhere...I am aware of the pirate's code and I know that they must've marooned you somewhere and I knew you were capable of surviving on your own! I try to tell Sam that every now and then.but she just kept telling herself that you would never come back." As Elizabeth pleasantly countered on, Jack noticed the glitter from the dangling chain around her neck. He tugged it forward pulling Elizabeth with it, then held it up to his face. His eyes widened in fury knowing that the sliced jewel did not belong to her.  
  
"Elizabeth." He began in a bitter cynical tone. "Where did you acquire this treasure?" She tried to pull it from his tight grip but his clasp did not budge. He glared at her and she turned away. "This here belongs to either Sam or Will..which is it and why in bloody 'ell do you have it?" he harshly demanded. Elizabeth glanced back at him returning his stare. "You stole it! From yer own friend.that be what I call mutiny!" He pulled the chain along with her closer to his face.  
  
"I did not commit any mutiny! It was to protect William, and........" She remembered she was not to tell anyone William Turner was still alive. Elizabeth was unaware if he knew she had been lying to Sam for all those years about her 'deceased' brother. "He..is dead." She finally concluded in a wispy frail voice. Jack released his grip and his expression of hatred blanched.  
  
"The poor lad died from a bullet to the shoulder?" He mused upon that sad deliberation and smiled to make light of the uncomfortable situation. "Will was always fairly weak." Elizabeth could've sworn she saw a tear trail down his cheek.  
  
"You mustn't tell Sam I have it. She will be so upset." Jack's expression returned to anger.  
  
"Agin' it turns to mutiny." He irritably importuned.  
  
"NO! He would've wanted ME to have it!" Elizabeth snottily insisted.  
  
"Is that so? He would've wanted a snotty British infatuation to hold the only thing that could ever possibly remind his own sister of him after his death? I do not believe so, Missy! He would've given it to Samantha and you know it!"  
  
"Listen, Jack..I have every intention of returning it, all in due time. I only took it so that they would not know that William was on his way to being a pirate, which could've very well hindered the whole Turner family! They would've all been killed. Go now we cannot let anyone see you. The shortest route to safety would be for you to return to the docks, then across from there to the Smithy's.from there go to the Turner estate, they will take you in I am most certain." Elizabeth rotated about to leave when Jack took her hand. She was met with an unyielding stare of contempt from his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Make it your promise to return the medallion." He unrelentingly whispered. Elizabeth gave him a dawdling nod of assurance.  
  
"I promise." She sincerely replied. Jack's eyes brightened as he winked and gave her a light kiss upon the cheek. He let go from her hand and jolted for the other side of the Fort far from the Norrington manor and the mansion. Elizabeth though she had not been seen, but just as she headed for the front door, Lt. Gregory Norrington stepped out from his shadow and confronted her.  
  
"Miss Swann, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Elizabeth twirled around and hesitated searching for an answer.  
  
"Um...well...I was just..." She smiled and kindly strolled towards him. " I was so upset at how I had treated your brother I had decided to see if he was still awake and when I did not see him outside any longer, I decided to get a breath of fresh air." Gregory gave an unbelieving smirk while lifting an eyebrow. His deep chestnut eyes were full of fury and discontent. Elizabeth gulped realizing he wasn't falling for her story. Her smile faded as she turned back towards the door.  
  
"Miss Swann, I am not an idiot and therefore I expect an explanation as well as who you were conversing with." He commanded. Elizabeth came back to his glance and sighed. She nodded her head in agreement and opened her mouth to speak yet was cut off by Lt. Norrington. He smiled and stated:  
  
"In the morning Miss Swann, you need your sleep seeing as young William will be here early to see you." Elizabeth grinned and bobbed her head once again.  
  
"Goodnight Captain.."  
  
"Oh, I am no captain yet. Not until Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Tell me, Lieutenant Norrington, How is it your brother is not as understanding as you are?" She placed her arms around her waist warming herself from the cold night air.  
  
"We received different genes..I got the good ones of course." He winked then turned to walk home. Elizabeth continued into her manor and silently shut the door.  
  
"So many surprises in one night." She moaned to herself before continuing up the narrow staircase.  
Samantha took in a deep breathe and finally came to her senses. She decided she needed to get out of the house. She gradually opened the vast fancily trimmed door and crept out. Sam tip toed towards the stairway past her Aunt and Uncle's master bedroom. She took the oil lamp from the small cherry wood table by the wall, near the stairwell then made her way from one step to the next. When Sam had finally come to the foyer she dashed into the parlor to slip on her cream colored-cotton slippers. Before leaving, she gently sat the lamp upon the mantle of the fire place and scurried across the hard wood floor to the back door in the kitchen. She didn't dare to go out the old and creaky front entrance. Sam opened the white wood exit as quietly as she could and bit her lip while she shut it and stepped outside. Samantha looked up at the murky sky and still no star was in sight. She wasn't sure exactly where she wanted to go at that moment, but Sam was entirely determined to get away. She jogged down the high hill the old farm mansion sat upon. Her white cotton night gown flew with her movements as did the satin button-up cover she wore. She stopped once she had reached the bottom and took in her surroundings. She realized she had never misbehaved that much since she was a little farm girl. Samantha smiled at the memory of the tacky superfluous fights William and her used to get into over the smallest issues. She shook her head and came back to reality.  
  
"I miss you Willy Billy." She silently murmured. Sam made her way towards the tapered trail that led into town. She took hold of her iniquity charm and turned to look back at her home. She cocked her head in admiration to how peaceful it appeared. Samantha eyed the immense ocean and cliffs off to the side and saw how authoritative and strong each clash of the salty waves were. Finally returning her attention to the pathway, Samantha nervously continued on her way.  
  
Jack had finally arrived at the docks. He hastily hid behind a barrel full of trading goods as he darted his eyes around speculating his surroundings. He saw two soldiers manning the path to the Interceptor and Dauntless. They appeared to be chatting away rather than watching their post. Jack gradually crept over in their direction trying his best not to be seen or heard. Suddenly Lt. Gillette, one of the Norrington's finest trained soldiers, pranced up the dock nearly tripping over Jack's crouched body. His foot hit Jack in the stomach making him hold his breath in dreadful pain. Jack scurried behind a stack of crates as Gillette peered down at his feet befuddled. There was nothing there.  
  
"What is wrong Lieutenant?" Murtogg stepped forward away from the ships.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just tripped over something. Must've been a bent nail. How is the watch coming along?" Gillette answered while walking Murtogg back to his post, where Mullroy stood. Jack watched with caution still clutched to his newly bruised abdomen. He dashed to the Smithy and into the dark alley way off to the side. William unexpectedly opened the front door and stepped out. He untied his trusty steed, Geoff, and jumped onto his saddle. Jack looked behind him and studied Will's every move.  
  
"We have to be careful now Geoff," William whispered. "Some strange Pirate is lurking around these parts." Jack grinned at that. Will soon trotted up the dirt road towards the Turner homestead, where Jack was headed. Jack let out a wily smirk as William slowly moved into the distance, then followed behind him, crept down once more not to be noticed.  
  
Sam was almost on her way to the opening to Port Royal's downtown. She stopped to catch her breath. She hadn't rested since she left the house. Just then William trotted up to her, Jack not too far behind. Sam looked up at William and smiled.  
  
"Well, good evening Mr. Brown." She gleefully stated.  
  
"Actually, its past midnight, I'd say....Good morning!" Sam and William shared some laughter until she noticed Jack crouched down behind Geoff. Jack motioned by placing his finger to his mouth for Sam to keep quiet. William glanced behind him and Jack hit the floor as flat as he could. William saw nothing and looked back at Sam confused. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to come up with an explanation.  
  
"Umm.I thought I saw a PIRATE!" She explained glaring back at Jack. He looked at her and rolled his eyes mouthing 'PIRATE????' Sam glanced back up at William and smiled innocently. "But it was only a little bird or something." She gave an innocent smirk. William smiled.  
  
"It's funny how your mind will play tricks on you sometimes." William stated. Sam nodded in agreement and scrunched her nose.  
  
"Exactly." She established with a slight giggle. Jack shook his head and decided to make himself comfortable since she hand it all under control. He plopped his back onto the cold dirt ground and grinned while drifting off to sleep. William broke the silence bestowed upon them by asking a question.  
  
"Not to pry in your personal life or anything, Sam.but.what are you doing out in these parts so early in the morning?" He politely solicited. Jack sat up and looked at her bepuzzled. He was wondering the same thought. Samantha walked off to the side and sat upon a broken palm-tree log. She patted her hand to the seat next to her and William descended from Geoff's back and sat beside her. Jack moved behind a large palm tree off to the right of them.  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept having awful visions.nightmares.just these horrible memories I have that I wish I could get rid of, but they keep haunting me."  
  
"Memories? Of what?" William tried to make it more specific.  
  
"Well.I know you shall detest me for saying so, but.pirates and this evil captain named Barbossa who murdered my father and." She gleamed over in Jack's direction knowing he was watching faithfully from behind the tree. ".took the only boy I'd ever love." She admitted. Jack smiled at hearing those soft saccharine words uttered. "He also shot my brother in the shoulder plummeting him to his watery death..." As Sam continued to explain her predicament Jack leaned towards the corner of the bulky tree. He peeked over at the two of them. ".and then I came out here." Sam ended her explanation and rubbed her lips together unsure of what to do next. Awkward silence loomed for a long while until William finally blurted:  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"HAD would be the proper pronoun." Sam answered glancing down at her hands. "I'm not sure if he died from the bullet or if Barbossa did anything else to harm him after my Uncle had taken me and Aunt Jillian safely away. We were found my merchant ships nearby.quiet ironic if you ask me. Just think if they had been banned then, I would've never been saved.it's a pity they don't exist now I think. They were really not that bad." William gave her an intolerant stare as to let her know he disagreed. "Well, as I was saying.I really do not know how it is that William died."  
  
"WILLIAM?"  
  
"Oh.yes. that was his name.William 'Bill' Turner, named after our father. Only my family, The Norrington's, Elizabeth and Governor Swann know of him. They never speak of him though." William became uneasy at hearing this. He hesitated to reply.  
  
"Oh.Sam.I had no idea about your brother.when did this happen? I've known you and your family for so long, and yet I have not ever heard you utter a word of this brother of yours."  
  
"It happened exactly ten years ago today." She glanced down at the half- medallion around her neck. William took her hand and gazed into her eyes with regard and anxiety. Sam quickly snatched her hand away, as she did she noticed a painful mark upon his left palm. Samantha gasped as she remembered little William grabbing the scorching medallion from the fire and screaming in pain. She mournfully looked back at William and began to breathe firmer as her heart pounded through her chest. "What is that?" She questioned nearly out of breath, pulling his hand closer to examine the scar. Jack moved in a bit more to see what she was viewing.  
  
"Oh, it's a marking I received when I was young. It was from a blacksmithing accident, or so Uncle Brown says." Sam let go but stared deep into his eyes as if she was obliged to know:  
  
"Where did you get it?" She persevered.  
  
"I don't know. Some type of necklace or something." Samantha slipped the chain over her head and swayed it in front of William. Jack gasped.  
  
"The other half of the medallion." he established under his breath. The scar imprinted into William's skin resembled the other half of her charm. William examined it curiously then snatched it away from Sam. He placed it onto his palm next to his brutal mark and shivered to see it matched perfectly.  
  
"Where did you acquire this medallion?" Will stuttered, his eyes captured by the sight upon his hand.  
  
"It was from my father. He sliced an Aztec coin into two equal pieces with his sword." She took her jewel back. "One for me." She placed it back over her head. "The other he gave to William." She finished.  
  
"William, as in your brother William?"  
  
"Yes.my BROTHER." Samantha affirmed. Will astoundedly stood to his feet.  
  
"We had the same name.did we have the same scar then too?" Samantha gradually nodded her head.  
  
"Apparently so." Sam came to his level. "This is more than a coincidence William.you could very well be."  
  
"NO.it is not possible! I am part of the Brown family; a long line of respectable blacksmiths.my father was NEVER a pirate! Pirates are foul creatures.the lot of them as Norrington would say.I would rather DIE then be related to one." Sam slapped him across his face. Her eyes were full of protesting tears of fury. Jack glared at William just about ready to tackle him.  
  
"My FATHER WAS a pirate.and a RESPECTABLE man. My brother WAS a pirate.JACK was a PIRATE.My FAMILY is PIRATES!" William rubbed his cheek and scoffed.  
  
"Don't say that! You could be hanged!"  
  
"Maybe I don't care! I would rather die for what I believe is right than stand still and not speak!" William glared down at his palm. It began to throb with stinging pain as if thousands of needles pricked his scar. His face squinted with every pulsate it gave. He fell to the ground as pictures of a young girl screaming out his name while he headed towards fluorescent flames. William stood up and again collapsed, this time his eyes closed. Samantha screeched as he plunged unconscious upon the dirt. She sat down beside him and placed her ear to his mouth making sure he was breathing. She felt his warm breath and knew he was alright. He flinched and twitched as he laid there beside her. William was trapped within nightmares of his unknown childhood. He didn't understand what he was seeing.  
  
"JACK!" Sam hoarsely called. "Jack come help, PLEASE!" She beseeched while still examining William. Jack leisurely strolled over as if nothing was wrong and sat upon his knees. He inspected William then stood and grabbed the canteen in the pouch of Geoff's saddle. He took a quick swig.  
  
"Damn, it's only water." He complained. Sam gave him a displeased glare. He rolled his eyes and then splashed Will's face with the cool liquid. "WAKE UP!" Jack hollered into his ear. William shook his head; his eyes still shut, and sat up, coming back to his senses. Sam returned to his side and took his now freezing hand.  
  
"William," She kindly whispered. "Are you alright?" He opened his eyes and glanced at her then fearfully noticed Jack standing over him.  
  
"Who the he."  
  
"Pardon me for saving yer life, lad!" Jack interrupted placing the canteen back into its leather pouch and kneeled beside Sam. "You don't recognize me do ya?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't converse with PIRATES! In fact I make it a POINT to avoid them!" William sneered.  
  
"Ah, that's funny, 'cuz last time I checked, boy, you were one." Jack smirked. Samantha decided to discontinue that conversation.  
  
"Stop it! This is no time to taunt him." Jack sat down all the way and sighed.  
  
"I was only trying to send him a hint, Love." Sam shook her head and helped Will onto his feet.  
  
"Come now, Will. Do you think you are capable of riding Geoff to my home?" William nodded his head and placed himself effortlessly upon Geoff's saddle. Samantha gave a nod to Jack.  
  
"You coming?" He stood up and tipped his hat.  
  
"O' course." He declared. 


End file.
